


I'm Yours, Your Mine (GOT7 Smut Role Play)

by i_is_shark, TheBossOfCute



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blowjobs, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy!JB, Daddy!Mark, Daddy/Kitten Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional dirty talk, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hair Pulling Kink, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, He picks yugyeom up a lot, Its in a tv studio bathroom, Jealousy, M/M, MarkGyeom are disgustingly fluffy, Oh yeah couch foreplay, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Punishment, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Unrealistically Strong Mark Tuan, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, biting kink, bitter masturbation!, confession of love, just a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_is_shark/pseuds/i_is_shark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBossOfCute/pseuds/TheBossOfCute
Summary: Mark offers to help Yugyeom with a little problem that arises  (>,>) while they are watching a movie with the others and things low key escalate quickly.





	1. MarkGyeom #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also part of i_is_shark's Random Smut Role-Plays. He invited me to try role-playing and this is what happened.  
> It started with markgyeom and then 2Jae crept in (soon to be joined by Jinyoung, so now if we left JackBam out that would just me mean, so they will have a chapter too.)  
> This RP is still running and I will update as frequently as possible.

**MARK** : Out of nowhere, Yugyeom pulled the blanket that we were sharing off of me and onto his lap. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

 

 **YUGYEOM:** I glanced at him sideways from beneath my bangs. "Nothing, I just... I have a... an issue."

 

 **MARK** : I started to get worried. "What do you mean?" I yanked away the blanket, answering my own question.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I blushed, slightly annoyed. You would think after living in the same dorm with six other healthy young men for a while, he would understand the implications laden in words like "issue".   
"An. ISSUE." I emphasized, mostly mouthing the second word.

 

 **MARK** : "Oh, duh," I said, stupidly. "Do you need help?" I whispered, leaning in so that the other members wouldn't hear.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "What, now?" I was a little surprised, since Mark-hyung usually was a bit more private about these things; more so than the other hyungs at least. "Maybe this is BamBam rubbing off on him," I thought, which was a stupid choice of words to think, given my current state. 

 

 **MARK** : I got on top of him and pulled the blanket over us, unbuttoning his pants. "I said, 'Do you need help?'"

 

 **YUGYEOM** :  I had to fight not to audibly gasp at his sudden advance. Hyung was warm and his weight and dark eyes made my issue drastically more serious. My breath beginning to shorten, I swallowed and muttered, "Will you help me, Daddy?"

 

// _Oooooo ~ Daddy Kink drop_ ~\\\

 

(( _YAAAAS THE DADDY KINKS_ ))

 

 **MARK** : I was DEFINITELY turned on by Yugyeom calling me "Daddy."  
I pulled down his pants and boxers and started to grind on him.  
"Daddy would love to help you."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : Hyung's reaction to being called “daddy” was instantaneous. Seeing the dark spark in his eyes when he heard it sent a pleased jolt of satisfaction through me that ran straight to my erection, making it throb and twitch as he exposed it and ground down on me.  
    "Daddy, be careful," I murmured, tugging gently on the hem of his t-shirt, "what if Leader-nim notices?"

 

 **MARK** : "I'll be careful," I said, pulling the blanket so that it completely covered us and began jerking him off.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : My teeth sank into my lower lip, as it became more difficult to hold in moans and grunts as I gave myself over to Mark's touch, his long fingers gripping gently, but tugging firmly.   
   "Daddy..." I whispered, my hands sneaking underneath the thin fabric of his shirt, "Daddy, thank you."

 

 **MARK** : "You're welcome, baby," I whispered, moving down to lap up his pre-cum.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I tried to brace when he moved, but I wasn't ready to feel his warm tongue on my sensitive and aggravated head, and a desperate noise I couldn't hold in, something between a grunt and a whimper, escaped my throat as my hips twitched and I helplessly pressed my shoulders into the sofa.

 

 **MARK** : I hummed around his member and engulfed his entire head, sucking hard.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : It was all I could do not to scream ' _DADDY_!' out loud as I felt vibrations and the wetness his mouth surrounding me, simultaneously soothing it and agitating it further. As it was, I closed my eyes tight, fisted the fabric at Hyung's shoulder in my sweaty palm, knuckles going white, and arched my neck so the back of my head pressed harder into cushion, a low groan of pleasured distress ripping from my throat.

 

 **MARK** : I pulled away to suck on my fingers and slip one into Yugyeom's hole.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Oh~ Daddyyy yes, yes..." I breathed wantonly as I felt his fingers slide inside me. I thought that this would be too much to ask for in such an impromptu situation but Mark hyung, for once didn't seem to care, focusing only on me, his mouth tending to my erection and his fingers slipping nimbly inside me. "Daddy, you're so... ngggghhh-good to me..."

 

 **MARK** : I curled my fingers to hit Yugyeom's prostate and put my tongue inside his slit again.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Yes, Daddy, there! Oh it feels good…" My whispered moans scratched my throat as I tried to keep them quiet, but his fingertips kept pressing at my weak spot and I was unraveling as I pled for more. He tongued, skilled and languid, at my sensitive tip, knowing just where to press, where to lick.

 

 **MARK** : I inserted one more finger and moved up to suck on one of his nipples.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Mmm, ah! Ah Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" I whispered frantically as I felt the sublime, burning stretch of a third long finger joining the others in my hole. My left hand raked up his back to find purchase on his shoulder, my fingernails sinking into the skin there, exposed by his loose white shirt hanging askew on his frame, as I felt his soft lips close around the peak of my right pectoral.

 

 **MARK** : I smirked at his reaction and thrust my fingers faster and harder, nailing his prostate with every pump.  
"Does Daddy make you feel good, Baby Boy?" I whispered.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : The sudden, vigorous attacks to my prostate stole my breath utterly. My neck arched back so far it almost hurt, eyes rolling back into my head, my Adam’s apple prominently on display, bobbing as I attempted to swallow the desperate, filthy groan which was escaping my body with the rest of my breath. If I'd had any kind of control left, I would have been fucking myself down in time with his glorious fingers, but I simply clung to his shoulders, tense and helpless as he growled his question in a deep, devastatingly lust filled whisper that made my whole being throb.  
"Ughhh good.... Daddyyy yes, yess g..." I had to pause before I could continue, panting raggedly, "soooo good~. Give me more~ My Daddy is the best daddy, always makes me feel so good. Why are you so ~nnghhhah~ good to me? Am I a good, sweet boy for my Daddy?"  
The words cascaded from my lips, soft and filthy and almost worshipful. I wanted to hear my Daddy's deep growl again. I needed it. 

 

 **MARK** : "My Baby Boy is so perfect," I whispered, trying not to let the others notice us under the blanket. I growled and leaned down to suck on his neck.  
"Does my little slut want Daddy to fuck him?"

 

 **YUGYEOM** : My head snapped forward at the suggestion, my eyes wide. I bit my lip. Yes, I wanted it more than anything, but... I looked around the room for the first time since mark had started... taking care of me.   
  Jinyoung was absorbed in the television, JB snoozing on his shoulder, Youngjae nearly asleep with his head in Jinyoung's lap; Jackson and BamBam were half watching the movie, half focused on some fan video the latter had found on YouTube, not even bothering to wear headphones, so every little "CHILD, THAT WAS RUDE!" and "Omg, Jackson, stay in your lane! " that the girls in the video said {shouted, more like} bled into the room at large.   
   So plainly they were all well distracted, but it wasn't quite enough.   
  All these observations taking only a few seconds, I looked back to Mark, who was, frankly, looking like a vision from a wet dream; hair falling into his brilliant dark eyes, his lips parted in a lusting, sinister smile, so I could see the tips of his ridiculously, long pointy teeth. I'd teased him before about them looking like vampire fangs. I bit back a moan, imagining him sinking those teeth into my skin while he pounded into me, and then found my voice.  
  "I want that Daddy. I want that so much, but can we" I took a deep breath, "can we wait until... I think the movie's almost over, can we wait and do it in the bedroom? I want to make pretty noises for my Daddy while he fucks my desperate little ass. Don't wanna have to hold them back. Please, Daddy?" I bit my lip as I looked at him imploringly.

 

 **MARK** : I looked at Yugyeom for a moment, just taking in his pretty features.  
"Of course," I said, finally, hating to make him wait, but if he wanted to...

 

 **YUGYEOM** : There was a little crease in Hyung's brow as he said 'of course', as though he didn't like the idea of making me wait, but I smiled a sweet, coy little smile and whispered "Thank you, Daddy~"   
I didn't like having to wait either, but I didn't want to risk coming in the living room with all the other members there. For one thing, Jinyoung would probably kick us to death for fucking on the sofa.   
I wiggled my hips "Daddy do you have to stop while we wait? I love your fingers."

 

 **MARK** : I raised my eyebrows, but started thrusting my fingers again and kissed him.  
"My needy little kitten..."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I moaned softly into his mouth as he kissed me and bucked my hips a little, my neglected erection brushing against him and causing me to gasp.

 

 **MARK** : "Kitten," I whispered, "you have to keep quiet if you don't want the others to hear you."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "I know daddy," I whimpered, pouting a little, waiting for the credits to roll. It was an action movie so I was hoping there wouldn't be too much after the final action sequence.   
I peeked at the TV screen just in time for it to go black and the credits to begin.  
"Daddy," I tapped at mark's shoulder, "Daddy, I think it's over!"

 

 **MARK** : I laughed at how cute he was and started to put his clothes back on.  
"Yugyeom and I are going to bed," I said.  
"Whatever..." BamBam said. "OMG THAT WAS BRUCE WILLIS?!"

 

 **YUGYEOM** : Hyung and I both rolled our eyes but we kept quiet, making our retreat as understated as possible, though I clung to Mark's arm the whole time.   
"Are we going to your room, Daddy? Or mine?" I asked, still being quiet, but fidgeting a little. 

 

 **MARK** : "Mine," I said. "Jackson won't care if we have sex."  
I grabbed his ass and led him into my room, pushing him onto the bed.  
"You don't have to wait anymore, Kitten."

 

 **YUGYEOM** :  There was a soft "oof" as Hyung pushed me onto his bed, leering over me. Just the look in his eye had me aching.  
"Daddy...." I moaned, "Daddy, I want you…"

 

 **MARK** : I leaned down onto him.  
"Daddy wants you too," I said, thrusting into him.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I gasped loudly, so relieved to not have to hold it back "Daddy! OH~" I moaned, letting it draw out, gripping his wiry arms hard.

 

 **MARK** : I fucked him harder.  
"That's it, Kitten," I said seductively. "You don't have to hold anything back anymore."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I was gasping and moaning as if I'd spent the last half-hour without proper oxygen, a swelling sensation filling my chest with every thrust of his hips and every encouragement carried by his deep,smooth voice.   
"Daddy~ uuuuuughhhhh so good! Wanted you to fill me up so bad, Daddy~"

 

 **MARK** : "Ah~ Kitten is so tight..." I growled, thrusting into the younger as hard and fast as I could manage.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I fought not to let my eyes roll back into my head, wanting to see his face as he fucked me hard into the mattress. The fierce snarl playing at his usually softly smiling lips and the dark, intense concentration in his eyes, glittering through his sweat damp bangs, as though completely ruining me was the only thing that mattered. That alone was undoing me.   
    "Daddy, you're so big," I groaned, my voice wavering as he pounded into me as hard as he could. "I love your cock, Daddy, feels so good inside me. Will you touch me, Daddy?"

 

 **MARK** : "Of course, Kitten," I said, grabbing his swollen red member and stroking it slowly.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Yes, Daddy, thank you, yes, yes, yes! Feels so good, thank you!" I was on the verge of crying for how deliciously wonderful it felt to have my Daddy's hand curled around my cock again. It was throbbing furiously and weeping profusely, the gathered precum easing the glide of Mark's hand as he pumped me, the pace of his wrist at odds with that of his hips.   
   My grip slid down his arm to clasp around his fore arm as it moved, the muscles there tense with the work.  
"Daddy, more, more, please!”

 

 **MARK** : I leaned down to kiss the younger and pumped him faster.  
I pulled away from the kiss to say, "Kitten, you're so sex- sexy, you know that?"

 

 **YUGYEOM** : My face was already pink from exertion and arousal, I was sure, but I felt a new wave of heat blossom in my cheeks at the praise and my hips bucked upward.  
   "Not as sexy as my Da ~ahhh yes, yes~ my Daddy," I crooned, precocious and sinful as my hands ran up his arms, across his shoulders and down his chest. 

 

 **MARK** : I flipped us over so that he was riding me.  
"Can you beg for Daddy, Kitten?"

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "What should I beg for, Daddy?" I asked, letting my voice drop low as I adjusted to the new position.

 

 **MARK** : "Beg for me to fuck you," I said, thrusting up into Yugyeom a single time.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Ahhh!" I cried as he thrust his hips up in to me.  
"Daddy~" I tried lifting myself up a little and sinking down, trying to get him deeper inside of me.   
"Daddy fuck me, please, please, Daddy! Want you deep, so, so deep, please I need you, Daddy! My slutty hole needs you big long cock to fuck it hard, Daddy~"  I wriggled my hips desperately as the litany of filth dripped off my tongue like the precum oozing out of my cock.

 

 **MARK** : The coil in my stomach tightened at his words.  
"Kitten is so good for Daddy," I said, granting every one of his wishes.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Am I, Daddy?" I whimpered grinding down on his cock.  
"Good boy for Daddy? Taking Daddy's cock like a sweet little slut? Mmmmmnggh~" my words trailed off as I lifted up and slid back down, his hard cock sliding easily in and out of me.

 

 **MARK** : I fucked up into him harder and faster than I had ever before and started to pump him member madly.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Oh! Oh, Daddy! Yes, just like ~mmmrrrgghhh~ just like that, Daddy! Fuck me just like that!"  
I threw my head back exposing the line of my neck for Mark to admire as I bounced in time with his thrusts. My hands traveled up his smooth chest, running my thumbs across the beautiful lines of his collar bone until they met at the hollow of his throat. "Daddy won't you keep talking to me? Wanna hear your voice, wanna feel it, Daddy~"

 

 **MARK** : I switched my angle, nailing his prostate.  
"Mm... Kitten is so desperate, isn't he?" I said teasingly. "Is Kitten Daddy's little slut?"

 

 **YUGYEOM** : My vision went black and a jolt spread up my spine right out to my fingertips as Hyung located my weak spot. I stopped my bouncing and my head lolled back in a semi-circle savoring his words as I tried to regain my bearings.   
   "Daddyy~" I whimpered, rocking myself on his cock "I am, Daddy, I am, I am! Daddy's desperate, needy slut... always needy for Daddy's long, thick cock deep in my tight ass..." I had regained myself enough to start bouncing on his length again. "Feels so good sliding in and out of my ass, pounding into my sweet spot! Makes me feel like a good, sweet slut for my Daddy! Am I Daddy? Does my slutty ass feel good taking your cock Daddy? Good and tight and hot? Dadd- OH, OH DADDY, PLEASE, DADDY TELL ME I'M A GOOD, SLUTTY KITTEN FOR MY DADDY~" 

 

 **MARK** : My breath hitched.  
"Kitten is so good," I said, grabbing onto Yugyeom's hips. "Kitten is such a good slut for Daddy. Kitten makes Daddy feel so good."  
I sped up jerking him off.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : My hands were at his chest again, tracing along his collarbone and I heard myself make a filthy sound of delight at the way I could feel the vibration of every word he said in my fingertips.  
 "Mmm oh, Daddy! Daddy, yes, yes, just like that, Daddy, please more,  just like that, oh, Daddy~  
My daddy knows his sweet little slut so well, knows just what I need. Daddy owns my slutty hole~ mmngghh. Daddy your hand feels so good around my needy little cock! Love your hand, Daddy, so good to me~" I keened and I whimpered at the grip of his hand on my hip. "Daddy, I'm gonna bruise! Gonna have a mark on my hip!  Everyone will see it if my shirt comes up while I'm dancing."

 

// _A MARK on his hip. AHAHAHA get it?  
Not sorry_ \\\

 

(( _OMFG NOOO_ ))

 

 **MARK** : "I hope they do," I said, tightening my grip. "They all need to know that you're mine, Kitten."  
I sped up my thrusting and my pumping his member.  
"Does kitten want Daddy to let him cum?" I asked innocently.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I gripped his shoulders, my fingernails digging into the skin.  
"Daddy, Daddy, yes! Yes I want it! Please, Daddy! Pump my little cock so I spill all over your fist, Daddy! Wanna cum on your tummy, can I, Daddy? Please~" I placed emphasis on the last word as I swiveled my hips, grinding down as much as I could on his cock.

 

 **MARK** : My eyes darkened and my voice lowered.  
"Of course, Kitten," I said, pumping his cock as fast as I could.

**YUGYEOM** : "Mm, mm uh-uh-uh, Daddy, oh yessssss so good, Daddy" I reveled in his hand tugging furiously at my hard cock as he thrust up into me with all his power trying to hit my sweet spot just right again. My thighs burned but I could feel the tension in my lower abdomen, coiled, preparing to release.   
"Daddy awhhh, Daddy its coming, I can feel it!  HARDER DADDY! MAKE ME CUM PLEASE, I NEED IT! YES! YES, FUCK ME HARD, DADDY! THANK YOU, OH IT'S... AH UGH UGH MRRRNGGHHH…" and then he hit me JUST RIGHT and I gasped and went rigid, my ass clenching around Hyung's cock buried inside me, my lungs filling with air so suddenly I felt dizzy. The thick white fluid erupting from my cock covered Hyung’s hand and abs, my eyes wide and fixed on his.   
Panting, I choked out, "Daddy I ~ugh~ thank you, Daddy! Ah~" as tremors ran through me and my body felt heavy and satisfied.

 

 **MARK** : I moaned as his ass clenched around me, but didn't cum. I lifted Yugyeom off my dick and placed him in front of me.  
"Suck."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "I get Da - Daddy's cum?" I panted.

 

 **MARK** : I nodded my head and pet his hair.  
"Yes, Kitten."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Daddy…" I moaned licking some of my own cum off his abs and nosing at the vee of his hips affectionately before taking the head of his erection between my lips and swirling my tongue around it. I took a deep breath and took as much of him as I could comfortably, looking up at him through my sweaty, onyx bangs.

 

 **MARK** : I moaned quietly, tangling my fingers in Yugyeom's hair.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I savored the soft moan Hyung let out as his cock slid between my lips and the feeling of his fingertips brushing my scalp as he tangled his long fingers in my hair. I let his length slip out completely kissing the head and digging my tongue into his slit like he had done for me earlier.  
“Daddy tastes so good,” I murmured against his length. “Is this good Daddy? Is Kitten doing a good job sucking Daddy’s cock?” I breathed before licking all the way up the underside and taking him in my mouth again.

 

 **MARK** : I threw my head back.  
“Ah! Yes! Kitten is doing _such_ a good job at sucking Daddy’s cock.”

 

 **YUGYEOM** :  The praise sent warmth blossoming through my tired frame and I moaned a little; a small sound of contentment that sent vibrations up his shaft. I tried taking him deeper and increasing my pace. My hand curled, almost possessively, around what I couldn't accommodate with my mouth, and I sucked hard on what I could. 

 

 **MARK** : "A-ah! Kitten! I'm gonna cum!" I said, the vibrations sending chills up my spine.  
"AHH!" I half screamed, half moaned, cumming hard down Yugyeom's throat.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I braced as Daddy warned me, his grip on my hair tightening as his body released and his hot cum flooded my mouth and ran down my throat, musky and savory, and just a bit sweet. I swallowed as much as I could, my hand still pumping at the exposed base, but I couldn't take it all. I pulled off and the semen still pumping out of his cock smeared all over my pink lips.    
"Mmm, Daddy, your cum..." I lapped some of the excess from his skin, moaning. "Daddy, it tastes so good." 

 

 **MARK** : I wiped some cum off of his face and held it up to his lips for him to eat.  
"Good kitten," I said, petting his head.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Thank you, Daddy," I breathed, grasping his fore-arm again and licking the sticky white fluid from his fingers, sucking them into my mouth and swirling my tongue all over them, wanting to get every last bit of my Daddy's release that I could.   
"Made Daddy feel good?" I asked sweetly.

 

 **MARK** : I caught my breath.  
"You made Daddy feel SO good, Baby."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I smiled, blushing at the praise.   
“Daddy’s so good to me, always takes care of me and makes sure I feel good. I like making you feel good too.” I crawled up next to him. “Can I have kisses, Daddy?"

 

 **MARK** : "Of course," I said, peppering kisses all over Yugyeom. His face, neck, chest, stomach, thighs, calves: everywhere.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I giggled as he kissed all over my body, jumping a little as he brushed his lips over the ticklish spot on my right side.  
"What about here, Daddy?" I asked coyly, licking my lips and running my fingers across them. 

 

 **MARK** : "Oh! Of course!" I teased. "Silly me."  
I pounced on him again, nibbling on his bottom lip which tasted so sinfully delicious.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I sighed and he sucked and nibbled on my lower lip. My hands traveled up the tower of his neck and I ran my fingers through his hair.   
"Daddy," I murmured against his mouth, "We're all sticky and messy, Daddy.”

 

 **MARK** : I picked him up and wrapped his legs around my waist, carrying him out of our bedroom and towards the bathroom, only hoping the other members wouldn't notice. He groaned from the pain though, and the other members turned towards us, both of us naked and covered in cum and sweat.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I bit my lip, eyes wide and face bright red, probably sweating from every pore on my body and clinging to hyung like a scared koala.

 

 **MARK** : Jaebum covered Youngjae's eyes, Jinyoung sighed and walked away, and BamBam and Jackson started to laugh like maniacs.  
I flipped them off and carried Yugyeom into the bathroom, hugging him tightly.  
"Are you alright, Kitten?"

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "M'fine." I muttered weakly, still red and still sweating. "BamBam will NEVER, ever let this go." I sighed.

 

 **MARK** : "No, he probably won't," I said, carrying him into the bathroom and setting him down.  "It's embarrassing, but... well... at least we enjoyed it. It felt good."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : I swatted at his chest but let my hand linger there, "The best, Daddy," I said, leaning over to rest my chin on his shoulder. "Thank you. Now can we please get my cum off of you?"

 

 **MARK** : I kissed the top of his head and ruffled his pink hair.   
"You deserved it, Kitten," I said, turning on warm water in the shower.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Really?" I said, relaxing my shoulders.

 

 **MARK** : I laughed and nodded, pulling him into the shower with me.

 

 **YUGYEOM** : "Why?" I asked. "What do i do special to deserve...” I paused thinking about the fury with which he'd just fucked me, "that?” I ended kind of lamely. 

 

 **MARK** : "Oh, Honey," I said, hugging him. "You don't need to _do_  anything. I just love you."

 

 **YUGYEOM** : Maybe I could have passed the redness in my face off on the heat of the water, but I made a tiny, but very noticeable little noise when he hugged me (still with cum on him, I might add, slimy again because he was wet from the shower - not that I was really thinking about that at that precise moment,) like a blushy female protagonist from a shojou anime.  
Getting caught clinging to my oldest hyung while both of us were covered in sweat and cum was probably the most embarrassing thing that BamBam could ever hold over me, but that sound would have been infinitely worse if he'd ever been witness to it if you ask me.  
Mark Hyung is -always has been- a very affectionate, if shy, person. He must have told all of us that he loves us a thousand times in a variety of tones and contexts. That was nothing specific to me; but then he also didn't offer to help them with their hard-ons right in the living room or fuck them until they were crying and whimpering and calling him Daddy. So maybe my little anime girl noise was warranted.  
"Really?" I asked again, sounding, honestly like a little kid.

 **MARK** : "Yes, Yugyeom," I said, kissing him. "I really mean it. I don't just love you as a band member, or just as friends. I really, really love you."

 **YUGYEOM** : Cue anime girl sound number two.   
I felt like my heart had dropped into my stomach and then shot right back up into my chest and commenced pounding like a drum.   
"H-Hy-Hyung..." I gasped out finally, my stomach swooping like bird. I felt bizarre; wanting to cling to his willowy frame like a child again, but also like I was going to melt in the hot water and slip away down the drain.  
All of my hyungs loved me. They loved the whole maknae line. But it's a fact that certain hyungs love certain maknaes just a little more. They all knew where they stood. BamBam literally off in his own little world with Jackson where things like shame, restraint, moderation and quiet weren't concepts; and Youngjae, suspended in doting adoration between Jaebum hyung and Jinyoung. I knew -had known for a while- that Hyung did things for me that he wouldn’t do for any of the other members, even Jackson; but this was the first time he'd ever said outright in a serious way that I'm not just his bandmate or dongsaeng. Hearing it solidly and incontrovertibly come from his mouth... damn, it made me feel good.   
"Hyung..." I was embarrassed to look at him, so I looked at the water streaming down his chest instead. "Hyung, I love you too." I wanted him to kiss me again. Hard. Ram me up against the wall and force my head back and take my mouth for his own, because it was his to take; But I'd settle for another small kiss and washing each other's hair. 

/// _Holy shit that was longer than I thought, but I'm like, choking on my MarkGyeom feels right now, my gosh_ \\\\\

 **MARK** : ((OMG YAAAAAAA THAT'S SO CUTE!))  
I grabbed his chin lightly and turned his head so that he was looking at my face.  
"I love you more," I said, kissing him roughly.

 **YUGYEOM** : My breath was gone again.   
"Hyung" I gasped, "Daddy! Kiss me harder, Daddy," I begged, losing myself, woozy from affection and the heat cascading down around us. 

 **MARK** : I pushed Yugyeom against the wall roughly and forced my tongue into his mouth, grinding against him.

 **YUGYEOM** : All I could hear was water and the soft, filthy noises of our mouths indulging in each other and my pounding pulse in my ears. I could feel his heart beating as fast as mine, hammering against his chest, wanting and exhilarated.

 **MARK** : "I love you, Yugyeom," I muttered against his mouth, over and over as our lips moved against each other's, seemingly on their own. It felt so right.

 **YUGYEOM** : "Yours...." I breathed in the short moments his tongue wasn't in my mouth. "ALL yours, Hyung; all for you."   
Heat was gathering in my abdomen again; like it was trickling down from the warmth in my chest. 

 **MARK** : I moved one of my hands to his member to stroke it slowly and my mouth to his sensitive and beautiful neck.

 **YUGYEOM** : My head fell to the side as he kissed and licked and sucked, and I reveled in it: in having him press possessively against my body with his hand around my cock, stroking it back to life.   
"Yes~, yes! Daddy! Mmmm, are you getting hard too, Daddy?"

 **MARK** : I pulled away for a moment.  
"Daddy's already hard, Kitten," I said, smirking. "That's the effect you have on me, Baby."

 **YUGYEOM** : I opened my eyes, and looked down. Past his hand, pumping my nearly fully hard cock, his own cock was erect; long, dark and... beautiful, in its way.   
I wanted it in my hand.  
"Mmm ,Daddy... your cock looks so pretty, Daddy~ wanna touch... Can I touch you too, Daddy?"

 **MARK** : I sped up my movements on his member.  
"Of course, Kitten."

 **YUGYEOM** : "Thank you, Daddy~."  
My hand dragged slowly down his chest, and then my fingers wrapped around him. The weight of his cock in my hand was not unfamiliar, but it felt different now. My grip was surer, more confident than usual. My fingertips explored the veins for a few moments and then my hand closed around the length and gave it a good, steady, slow pump.  
"Wanna make my Daddy feel so good..."

 **MARK** : I moaned and rested my head on Yugyeom's shoulder.  
"Kitten is so good already," I said, panting from just the little bit of friction.

 **YUGYEOM** : "More, Daddy? Fast or slow, Daddy, ah..."my sentence trailed as he stroked me.

 **MARK** : "Slow, Sweetie," I said. "I don't want to cum before I get a chance to fuck you again."

 **YUGYEOM** : "Again, Daddy?!" I asked, excitement apparent in my tone. Hell knows where we were getting the energy, when just few minutes ago I was ready to just get clean and collapse into bed.  
  But now I was too excited; too high. High on the sensation of marks hand around my cock, on the power I felt from holding his in my own hand, and on the promise of having it pressing up into my ass again, filling me up. The thought had my head lolling over to rest against Mark’s, where he was still perched on my shoulder, breathing into my skin as i stroked him carefully, slowly; Just like he said. 

 **MARK** : I pulled away and looked at Yugyeom. I picked him up and wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck.  
"Do you not want to, Kitten?"

 **YUGYEOM** : "Oh, no! I want to! Wanna feel Daddy’s cock sliding in my hole again. Stretching me out, filling me up.... mmmm Want it so bad, Daddy."

 **MARK** : "Good boy," I said, moving my hand that was on his swollen member to his hole and teasing the rim.

 **YUGYEOM** : I jumped a little, feeling his finger teasing at my rim, and smiled. "Mmm, Daddy's good to me; so good to his kitten." I murmured, nipping at his earlobe.

 **MARK** : I just smiled and slipped my finger in, curling it to hit his prostate almost immediately.

 **YUGYEOM** : "DA-AGH!.AH! Mnnnggghh..." no sooner had his finger slipped in than he curled it, pressing it right into my weak spot and making a jolt run through me, and I held to him for fear life. My cry was loud. There was no way it didn't carry out into the living room.   
"Do you think they heard me, Daddy?" I asked panting into his neck.

 **MARK** : I continued to thrust my fingers and said, "Probably, but it’s okay kitten. They don't care." 

 **YUGYEOM** : "I don't care ~mnghh~ either, Daddy," I said quietly. "Don't care if they hear me cry for my Daddy because he's so good to me. Because my daddy is the best and makes me feel so – DADDY, YOUR FINGERS!"

 **MARK** : I smirked.  
"What about them, Kitten?" I asked teasingly, switching their angle to hit his prostate with every single thrust.

 **YUGYEOM** : "I love them so much, Daddy! Feel so ~ah!~ so good. So long and p-pretty, nngggh. Daddy's fingers are perfect for my hole… Daddy~ want more. .." I rambled, scratching at his back.

 **MARK** :  I kneeled down and wrapped my lips around his pretty cock head, slipping in a second and third finger.

 **YUGYEOM** : My head fell back against the wall, as hyung took me in his mouth, and as I was lost in that sensation, another mingled with it to make my eyes go wide and my fingers to clamp down on Mark's shoulders; that of two more fingers sliding gently inside me. I adjusted quickly and he began to thrust them again without mercy.  
"Ohhh~" I keened. "Oh Daddy, yes, like that! Please more, fuck me with your pretty fingers, Daddy…"

 **MARK** : I thrust them hard and curled them all to hit Yugyeom's prostate.

 **YUGYEOM** : "MMMNGHHHH AH! YES, OH YES, DADDY, YES!" I cried, obscenely loud. "More! Please, Daddy, I want more!!"

 **MARK** : "I think Kitten likes it when the others hear him," I teased, slipping in my thumb.

 **YUGYEOM** : "YES, YES DADDY! FUCK MY HOLE DADDY! Daddy's so good to me; makes me feel so good. Want them to know that my Daddy is the best! Ugh fuck, yes, Daddy!

 **MARK** : I smiled and thrust my fingers into him fast and hard, sucking on the tip of his cock.

 **YUGYEOM** : Mmm, yes like that, Daddy. Feels so good. So full... mm, ahhhhh, Daddy, do I taste good?" I whined.

 **MARK** : I pulled off of his member.  
"You taste amazing, Kitten," I said, before licking up his precum and pumping faster and harder.

 **YUGYEOM** : I was beyond crying out now, soft grunts and guttural noises I cat even put names to were the only sound in could make, mixed with the occasional "Daddy" and "please". Nearly cross-eyed with pleasure, I weaved my fingers into Hyung's hair and gasped out, "Uh, uh~, Daddy, do you want me to c-cum before you f-fuck me?"

 **MARK** : I sped up my movements, hoping that would answer his question, and deep throated him as well as I could.

 **YUGYEOM** : If Mark was more of a tease I might have thought he was testing me, but I took the increase of his movements as a yes, so I relaxed and let myself feel everything: His fingers fucking me, the warmth of his mouth around my cock, wet and smooth. My eyes rolled back again and I clutched his hair in one hand, the other hand clamped on his shoulder and choked out "Daddy! Daddy, its coming. Daddy, I- ACGHK!"  
My second orgasm hit furiously and my vision went white.

 **MARK** : I removed my  fingers and sucked him through it, swallowing when he was done.

 **YUGYEOM** : It took everything I had not to collapse. Hyung's was still on my cock, sucking.  
“Daddy~" I whimpered as he swallowed. It took a few moments before I could unlock my fingers from his shoulder and hair. I felt empty without his hand to clench around but oversensitive and I wasn't quite sure how I was still upright.  
"Daddy.... Daddy" was all in could seem to say.

 **MARK** : I realized that the oversensitivity was too much for him and pulled off.  
"Does Kitten still want Daddy to fuck him again?" I asked.

 **YUGYEOM** : "Daddy, I want you," I said, my voice weak and my legs wobbling, afraid that he wouldn't do it if he thought I was too exhausted (though I probably was, in all honesty). "Still want you, but will you hold me, Daddy? Just for a little?" 

 **MARK** : "Of course," I said sweetly, getting up and wrapping my arms around him, kissing him chastely.   
"You are too perfect, Yugyeom," I said.

 **YUGYEOM** : I smiled, too tired to be humble or hide the pleasure I took from hearing him praise me.   
"I love you," I breathed into his neck, just enjoying the feeling of being held by him and seeming small, even though I'm physically bigger. 

 **MARK** : We stayed in that position for what felt like forever until I pushed my tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss and grinding against him.

 **YUGYEOM** : Hyung's tongue pushed past my lips and I was pulled from my blissful, half-conscious trance by the feeling of his erection as he ground against me.   
He growled and I began to pant into his mouth.   
Somehow, my cock still had enough life in it to get hard again.  
"Daddy," I whispered against his lips. "Daddy, I feel so empty," the last word came out as a whine as I rested my head on his shoulder and licked the skin of his neck. Water streamed down there, but I could still taste the sweat.

 **MARK** : "What do you want to fill you, Kitten?" I teased, licking and sucking on his neck's pressure point.

 **YUGYEOM** : I let my hand drift down to brush my fingertips along the length of his cock.  
"This, Daddy," I murmured. "Wanna feel Daddy's long, hard cock fucking my sloppy, wet hole."

 **MARK** : That was all it took for me to flip him around and lean him against the wall, slamming into his ass with all the force that I could manage.

 **YUGYEOM** : "Daddy!" I cried as he forced me to turn and my front was pressed against the wall.   
I groaned, sounding perfectly debauched as he rammed himself into me, grunting.   
"Fuck, Daddy, I'm such a good cockslut for you, aren't I?" I said, tilting my head back.

 **MARK** : "Fuck," I said, speeding up my thrusts. "My kitten is the best cockslut for his Daddy."

 **YUGYEOM** :  "Ahhh~ Daddy, yes... Daddy, I love you~" I moaned out, my hand sliding on the wall. It was cold. My cock slid against it, smearing precum onto the smooth surface.  
I wanted to feel his fingers intertwined with mine while he pounded into me. "Daddy, will you h-hold my hand?" I begged. "Please, Daddy, please hold my hand while you f-fuck me..."

 **MARK** : "Yes, but I want to see your face, Kitten."  
I pulled out for a moment to turn him around, lifting him onto my cock with his legs wrapped around my waist.  
I grabbed his hands and intertwined our fingers.  
"You're so pretty," I said, thrusting into him quickly.

(( _OH GOD NO I'M LISTENING TO ‘LET ME’ BY GOT7 AND AS SOON AS I SENT THIS YUGYEOM SAID, "LET ME HOLD YOUR HAND"))_

// _WTF!? ~CLUTCHES PEARLS~ NO! NO, NO, NONONO, GUYS WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO US. MY HEARTEU. ~IS SHOOK~\\\_

(( _I KNOW RIGHT? YUGMARK IS REAL AND PSYCHIC_ ))

 **YUGYEOM** : "Ah~ Daddy," I looked into his eyes as I moaned. For as long as I could, that is. My heart felt full, looking at Hyung's face as he fucked me and my grasp on his hands tightened, my knuckles probably whiter than a ghost.   
My breaths were short, coming in gasps.   
"Feels so good, Daddy..." I breathed out, letting my head fall back, fully exposing my throat.

 **MARK** : As soon as the boy's throat became exposed I attacked it, biting as much as I could. I sped up my thrusts, trying to make him feel as good as I did.

 **YUGYEOM** : "Mmm-mm-mmm Yes, Daddy, bite me... so good..." I groaned, thrilled with the fulfillment of my earlier fantasy.

 **MARK** : My eyes widened.   
"Kitten likes it when Daddy bites his neck?"

 **YUGYEOM** :  "I love it, Daddy." I whispered. “Do it again? Please? Mark me, Daddy."

 **MARK** : I smirked and sped up my thrusts, sinking my sharp teeth into his soft, pale neck.

 **YUGYEOM** :  "Ah! Ah~" I gasped as he bit me, hard enough to make an impression, but not to draw blood. "Ah~ Daddy! Daddy, yes! Yes!"   
He sped up, driving into me with more force, hands still entangled and pressed against the wall and my erection leaking precum onto his stomach.  
"Harder, Daddy! Please, fuck me harder! I need it, please! Want your hot cum filling up my needy hole~" I moaned.

 **MARK** : I smirked and fucked him harder.  
"Is Daddy's cock your favorite, slut?"

 **YUGYEOM** :  "Of course, Daddy!" I cried. "Only slutty for your cock. Daddy's is the best... Don't want any cock but ~aaahhhhhgh~ yours, Daddy - only you. I... I... oh, Daddy, please, please, harder! I love your cock so much, Daddy, fuck me!" 

 **MARK** : I fucked the younger boy as hard and fast as I could manage, chasing my orgasm and biting his neck hard enough to draw specks of blood.

 **YUGYEOM** :  "Daddy!" I cried contracting around his cock, moaning. "Oh Daddy, Daddy yes! You're so deep in me, fuck, yes! Please Daddy, fill me with your cum! I wanna feel it in me, filling up my hole! Please, stain me, DADDY, PLEASE!"

 **MARK** : I finally let go at Yugyeom's words, filling him to the brim with my cum.

 **YUGYEOM** : I bit my lip, a long filthy groan ripping from my throat as I felt him spill over inside me, covering my insides with his cum. My thighs were burning from how tightly I had them clamped around Mark's waist and our fingers were so strongly locked together my fingertips were going numb.   
"Daddy..."

 **MARK** : “Yes, Kitten?”

 **YUGYEOM** : His head was slumped against my shoulder. He was panting and licking the wound he'd made on my neck.  
"Daddy, I need help," I whimpered, desperately. My voice was so weak I sounded like I was about to cry. Maybe I was.

 **MARK** : "What do you want Daddy to do?" I asked teasingly.

 **YUGYEOM** : "Daddy, don't tease me," I begged, whimpering pathetically, cock aching and throbbing. 

 **MARK** : I faked a confused look.  
"But Daddy doesn't understand what you want unless you tell him."

 **YUGYEOM** : "Daddy, I wanna cum, please! Daddy, help me!”

 **MARK** : I chuckled and reached down to palm Yugyeom's swollen red member, pressing the pad of my thumb to the head.

 **YUGYEOM** : I whined, so high pitched and pathetic sounding it embarrassed me, but I'm sure Mark loved it, seeing me so wrecked.      

 **MARK:** I continued stroking his cock, painfully slow.  
"How to you want Daddy to finish you?"

 **YUGYEOM** :  "Your hand, Daddy. Kiss me, please, I want your tongue in my mouth," I whimpered.

 **MARK** : I slammed him against the wall, speeding up my hand and pushing my tongue into his mouth, relishing the sweet taste.

 **YUGYEOM** : A little noise accompanied my sharp intake of breath at his forceful advance. My mouth was slack, welcoming his tongue and warm breath. I moaned, long and unbroken and filthy as his hand pumped furiously at my inflamed cock.

 **MARK** : I pumped his dick a little slower.  
"Beg for Daddy to let you cum, Kitten."

 **YUGYEOM** : "Please, Daddy!" I cried, verging on a true scream. "Fuck, please let me cum! Don't slow down, please! Make me cum I need it, Daddy!"  
I'd thrown my arms around his shoulders, my hand scrabbling up to dig into the back of Hyung's neck as tears mixed with the water dripping from my hair. 

 **MARK** : I kissed him again and sped up my hand movements rapidly.

 **YUGYEOM** : I let out soft little grunts against his lips as I broke the kiss long enough to glance down and see the smooth, pink head of my erection disappearing and reappearing in his slick fist as he pumped my cock faster and tightened his grasp just enough to bring me to the edge, but not to push me over.  
 I whimpered, "Tell me what a good boy I am, Daddy; make me cum," before reconnecting our lips and inviting his tongue to invade my mouth again by sliding my own against it.

"My kitten is the best boy," I said. "I love you so much Yugyeom."

 **YUGYEOM** :  "Daddy! Daddy, I love you! I'm so close Daddy, please just a little more!" I whined into his neck as he stroked me.

 **MARK** : I bit his neck harder, sped up my strokes as fast as I could, and spanked his ass hard.

 **YUGYEOM** : I felt his teeth sink into me again, his hand pumping faster at my length. The other hand met the skin of my ass with a sharp, filthy "smack", and that was all it took to force me to my crisis, covering us in cum with a loud "AHGGNNHG!"       
I whimpered and trembled, still clinging to him desperately.

 **MARK** : I rubbed tiny circles on the small of Yugyeom's back and whispered softly into his ear.

 **YUGYEOM** : I felt spent and limp, limbs heavy as he pressed his fingers inti my skin, rubbing my lower back soothingly. His low whispers in my ear were comforting to my exhausted self. The water was still warm, streaming down our skin, but I still felt dirty.

 **MARK** : “Do you want to sleep, Kitten?" I asked, picking him up bridal style and kissing his forehead.

// _The return of unrealistically strong Mark_ \\\

(( _Yup! Lol_ ))

 **YUGYEOM** : "Mmm..." I hummed, feeling lead-limbed, but euphoric. "M'tired, Daddy..." 

 **MARK** : "I'm tired too," I said, cleaning us off and carrying him back to the bedroom without any interruptions from the other members.  
I set him down gently on the bed and lay down next to him.  
"Daddy loves you so much."

 **YUGYEOM** : A wave of warmth rippled through me. I felt the overwhelming swell of affection in my chest and took a deep breath, sighing.  
 "Thank you for taking care of me, Daddy. I love you."

 **MARK** : I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around him.

 **YUGYEOM** : I settled into his embrace feeling warm, loved and blissful, grateful to close my eyes and drift off, only vaguely aware of the nagging knowledge that dancing was going to be very uncomfortable the next day. 

//I WAS TROLLING AROUND FOR MARKGYEOM INSPIRATION PICS AND JACKPOT\\\

((OMG that pic killed/saved me))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MarkGyeom's inability to keep their hands off of each other spreads to other members of the group add they go through their daily schedules....

**MARK** : I woke up to my alarm with Yugyeom in my arms.  
"We gotta get up, Honey," I said, shaking him lightly. "We gotta go practice."

**YUGYEOM** : I felt Hyung shaking me awake and moaned, acutely aware of the uncomfortable soreness, and not wanting to deal with it. My internal grumpy morning-self cursed us violently for deciding to fuck to exhaustion on a night when we had practice the next day.  
I looked up at him, bleary-eyed, and gave my internal grumpy morning-self a great big "fuck you", because seeing Hyung’s face brought everything back, and damn if it wasn’t worth it. 

**MARK** : I kissed his forehead.  
"Jinyoung's making breakfast," I said, helping him up.

**YUGYEOM** : I winced as I sat up. "Did Jackson sleep in my room with BamBam?" I asked.

**MARK** : I nodded. "Probably. Wanna go eat?"

**YUGYEOM** : I nodded and followed Mark it to the kitchen, still kind of following him in a more puppy-like fashion than is normal even for me.

**MARK** : We walked into the kitchen and were greeted by the other five members, who stopped eating mid-bite and stopped talking mid-word to stare at us.

 

(( _Ooh I like the mid-bite mid-word thingy. Good job, me_ ))

 

**YUGYEOM** : Every face in the room was blank and impossible to read. Except BamBam, who was wearing one of his most meme worthy expressions.

**MARK** : I squeezed Yugyeom's hand tightly and sat down, sitting him down next to me.

**YUGYEOM** : My face was pink, I could feel it.  This isn't the first time Mark and I had done something together, and I'd never felt embarrassed before, but we had never been quite... like that, nor quite that loud. BamBam kept up his snickers and glances in the awkward silence, which was, otherwise, broken only by the sound of Coco munching on the little pieces of plain pancake Youngjae was dropping on the floor for her.  
I chanced a glance at Jinyoung, who was, as was his custom, taking care of chores and keeping his nose out of it, while JB was scratching his nose the way he does when he needs to say something Leader-y but doesn't want to.

**MARK** : I sighed.  
"Just say it."

(( _OMFG YOUNGJAE IS AN ANGEL_ ))

// _look, I HAD to have Coco in this somewhere lol_ \\\

 

(( _well of course! she's coco!_ ))

 

**YUGYEOM** : "Hmn?" JB looked up when mark spoke. I wasn't sure if he was feigning subtle ignorance or if he just wasn't fully awake yet; knowing him, probably the latter.

 

**MARK** : "Please," I said, blushing. "Just get it over with. Make fun of me."

**YUGYEOM** : "Oh come on, he’s not gonna make fun of you, that’s my job" said Jackson as JB opened his mouth to speak.   
JB cleared his throat, rubbed his nose again and said "No, I won't make fun of either of you." he looked at me as well. 

**MARK** : "Then what were you going to say?" I asked, slightly relaxing.

**YUGYEOM** : "Well it would be a little hypocritical of any of us to tell you off for being loud..."  
Jinyoung snorted and Youngjae ate his pancakes a little too quickly.   
"But for your own sakes, if you’re gonna...  
"Go at it forever?" BamBam offered and JB shot him a look,  
"Don't on nights when we have schedules the next day."  
And now Jinyoung turned and spoke: "Don’t make him scream in the bathroom. There is such a thing as reverb. And doesn’t fucking use all the hot water; I had to use that shower after you two."

**MARK** : I giggled.  
"Wait," I said. "We have schedules almost every day!"

**YUGYEOM** : "You know what I mean. Like, not TOO frequently," JB amended.

**MARK** : "Ok..." I agreed, hugging Yugyeom.

**YUGYEOM** : I hugged him back, smiling   
"Aw gosh, you guys are gonna be the sappiest, most touchy-feely couple JUST to annoy us, aren't you?" Said Jackson, pulling a face.   
I hugged hyung, smiling as mischievously and smugly as i could.  
"Take a guess."

/// _OMGOMGOMG I HAVE A PIC FOR THIS_ \\\\\

 

(( _AHHHHH YAAAASSSSS_ ))

 

**MARK** : I laughed my cute laugh (( _MARK'S LAUGH CAN CURE CANCER_ )) and kissed Gyeomie's nose, feeding him a bite of food.

 

**YUGYEOM** : "Ew, ew, I'm out, bye" Jackson said dumping his page in the sink and fleeing.  
"HEY, HEY! RINSE IT OFF OR YOU'RE WASHING IT YOURSELF!" Jinyoung shouted after him.   
Youngjae was laughing at him in his would-be innocent way, all eye smile and teeth.

**(2017-05-170**  
(( _Aw Jackiepoo_ ))

**MARK** : I just pulled Yugyeom onto my lap unconsciously and kissed him again.

**YUGYEOM** : I perched as neatly as I could on Hyung's lap, any embarrassment gone.  
"Isn't he a little big for that, DADDY?" said BamBam, mockingly.

**MARK** : "Apparently not," I said, holding Yugyeom's hand tightly.

**YUGYEOM** : I craned my neck and rested it against Mark's, giving BamBam a wickedly mischievous look and said,  
"How do you know I'm too big?" in a mimicry of him on ASC.  
Youngjae laughed again and Jinyoung did too this time as BamBam glared at me without anything to say for once, ultimately deciding to retreat and following Jackson, only pausing to give me a stupid face and dab furtively before disappearing. I was sure I would be hearing some imitations of my more colorful cries from last night later, but I had won for the moment.   
Mark pinched my thigh playfully and I giggled.  
After Jinyoung had vacated the room to get ready to leave and Youngjae had taken Coco to clean the corners of her eyes -JB had slipped away at some point without anyone noticing- I asked "Daddy, can we play again tonight?" as he lifted to fork to my mouth again.

**MARK** : I smirked.  
"Yes, baby boy," I said sexily, kissing him roughly and pushing my tongue into his mouth.

**YUGYEOM** : I sucked on his tongue, sure that I had syrup at the corner of my mouth, but ignoring it.   
"Mmm," I moaned, running my tongue along his before whispering, "Thank you, Daddy. I'll make sure I'm a good boy."

**MARK** : I smirked and slipped my hand into his pants, stroking his cock.  
"EW, GET A ROOM!" BamBam yelled as he walked back into the kitchen.

**YUGYEOM** : I laughed wickedly at my best friend as he turned and fled to tell Jackson and JB what he'd seen.   
Next thing, Jackson's head peeked in and he barked "Oi, Maji-Mark; save it for later we gotta go."

**MARK** : I frowned and tucked Yugyeom's dick back into his jeans, standing up to go.  
"Let's go, Baby," I said.

**YUGYEOM** : I followed hyung out, not looking forward to practice, still sore from the previous night. 

**MARK** : I stopped walking, waiting for Kitten to catch up to me, and grabbed his hand, kissing him.  
"Should I carry you, Baby Boy?"

**YUGYEOM** : "Will you carry me piggy back?" I asked coyly.

**MARK** : I smiled and did as he asked. "Yes, sweetheart."

**YUGYEOM** : I crawled onto his back and he hoisted me up with a little puff of a grunt.  
"Am I too heavy, Daddy?" I asked, putting my lips right up to his ear.

**MARK** : I shook my head. "No, baby," I said, unconsciously slipping my hand from his hips to his bulge as I carried him out.

**YUGYEOM** : “Ah~ah,” I gasped, pressing against him as he carried me. “I’m gonna be hard all though practice, and we have other schedules today, too,” I said, nipping at his ear, a slight whiny edge to my voice.

**MARK** : I smirked and slowed down my walking a bit, slipping my hand into his pants and grabbing his dick harshly. "And we're recording the Never Ever dance practice," I said.

**YUGYEOM** : “Fuck!” I groaned.

**MARK** : I laughed and stroked his dick faster.  
"Baby Boy doesn't like exhibitionism?"

**YUGYEOM** : “I love showing off for Daddy,” I said, tightening my hold on him. “I groaned because of,” he tightened his grip as best he could at the awkward angle and I whimpered, “because of _that_.”

**MARK** : I teasingly pulled my hand away and stuffed his cock back into his pants.  
"Then let's show the world now needy you are for Daddy.”

**YUGYEOM** : "I promised I'd be good for you, Daddy." I smiled mischievously.

// _Holy shot, these two will put JackBam to shame._ \\\

**MARK** : "Yes, you did," I said, putting him down, slapping his ass and dragging him into the room, his boner prominently sticking out.

**YUGYEOM** : My erection was straining my tight black jeans as I hugged Hyung from behind, pressing it against the small of his back. 

**MARK** : I ground my ass back against him and the dance practice shooting started.

**YUGYEOM** : "By your lead, Daddy," I whispered.

**MARK** : We started to dance and every time I passed Yugyeom, I would grab his cock tightly, making him squirm.

**YUGYEOM** : It was subtle but I loved it, knowing full well that people see what they want to see and miss what they aren't looking for. The fact that we were doing this in a filming for a video that will get over a million views and only a very small fraction would catch it because most people were looking for MarkSon and YugBam that wasn't there... I found myself smirking twice as hard at the camera as I imagined the wet spot that must be blossoming on my boxers and wondering if the others were wise to our little game.

**MARK** : One time that we passed, I slapped his ass, not loud enough to hear over the music though.

**YUGYEOM** : Getting bold, I let my own hand pass over Hyung's crotch and then took advantage of a hip thrust to palm myself a bit, making a naughty face.

**MARK** : "You teasing whore," I mouthed to Yugyeom.

**YUGYEOM** : "Mmm, but I'm Daddy's teasing Whore," I whispered next chance I got. 

**MARK** : I smiled as we finished the song, Yugyeom's boner now impossibly harder.

**YUGYEOM** : We all watched the playback of the video and I could see that my black jeans and the lighting meant that you couldn't really see anything of my boner, which seemed impossible to me as it strained in its confines.

**MARK** : I noticed that you couldn't see anything in the video and frowned.  
"It's such a shame," I said, placing my hand onto Yugyeom's boner. "It's so fucking pretty."

**YUGYEOM** : I bit my lip as I felt Mark's warm hand rest atop the bulge in my jeans and then trace the outline with his thumb and forefinger, teasing.  
"It's still there, though; Right there and they won't even know," I murmured. 

**MARK** : I wrapped m hand around his throbbing cock through his jeans and started to pump up and down, torturing him as much as I could.

**YUGYEOM** : "Hyung, we are gonna be in serious trouble." 

**MARK** : "The camera's not on," I said, shifting the position to make it more hidden.

**YUGYEOM** : "If I have to go through a day with cum in my underwear, I count that as serious trouble."

**MARK** : I pulled my hand away.  
"Then I guess you can't cum at all, Baby."

**YUGYEOM** : I looked at him in alarm. Neither option spelled out a comfortable day for me. It was a lose-lose situation.   
"Daddy..." I mumbled.

**MARK** : "Yes, Sugar?" I said, kissing his forehead.

**YUGYEOM** : "Haven't I been good?” I pouted.

**MARK** : I sighed. "Yes, you have, Kitten," I said. "Can you wait until we get home though, Sweetheart?"

**YUGYEOM** : “I’ll try, Daddy,” I said softly, hugging his arm. “Wanna be a good Kitten for Daddy.”  
“We’re doing the fun version today too, right?” asked Youngjae.  
“Yup,” JB replied casually.  
I could see the gears turning in everyone’s heads as they decided how they were going to goof off in the video.  
“Oh goody, Daddy. Can we have some more fun?” I asked, teasing him.

**MARK** : I smiled and started to palm him.  
“Of course, Baby.”

**YUGYEOM** : I felt Mark pinch my ass as he got into formation behind me, and commenced my attempts to make my best cool, coy faces for the camera.

**MARK** : After Yugyeom sang, I creeped up behind him and pounced. It looked like I was just hugging him, but I was really tracing the outline of his dick with my hand and pressing down.

**YUGYEOM** : I groaned as he teased me through my jeans.  
Youngjae saw.  
The next time Hyung touched me was during Jackson’s rap; a subtle graze to the back of my neck that send I shiver down my spine and straight to my cock as he growled “ _I’m yours, you’re **mine**_ ,” under his breath. If the camera caught it, it wouldn’t raise too much suspicion –we copy each other’s lines all the time- but I knew it was for me and I almost groaned.

**MARK** : I pulled my Baby Boy out of the camera view after the pre-chorus and bit down on his neck, covering the mark with his t-shirt and jacket.

**YUGYEOM** : I gasped as he bit me on the side opposite of the one he’d marked the previous night.  
Jackson definitely saw that time. The faces he kept making clearly said “Some kinky shit is going on in the sidelines and I’m trying to ignore it,” while Youngjae kept stealing glances and couldn’t keep a straight face.  
Hyung let me go and moved back into the frame. The change in his attitude from “Daddy” to “Hyperactive Marshmallow” was instant and astonishing.  
Youngjae had clearly picked up some bright ideas, because while he and JB were center screen he reached out and groped the Leader’s left pec.

Jaebum Hyung pushed his hand away and I heard him whisper, “Not on camera, Baby,” as Mark shot me a glance.

(( _OMG, HYPERACTIVE MARSHMALLOW, YASSSSSS_ ))

**MARK** : I gestured in Youngjae’s direction and winked at Yugyeom.

**YUGYEOM** : I smiled, patting Hyung’s ass as we passed one more time.  
Once the camera was off I circled to him and whispered, “I think we’re a bad influence.

**MARK** : I smirked and stole another glance at Youngjae, who had his hand on JB’s crotch.  
“I agree.”

**YUGYEOM** : “Think I won’t be the only one screaming for my Daddy, tonight?” I whispered, nipping at Hyung’s ear.

**MARK** : “Maybe, Kitten.”

**YUGYEOM** : We all gathered our things and piled into the van. Jinyoung sat in the front seat next to our manager while I sat squeezed between the window and Mark. JB had Youngjae firmly by the wrist and pulled him into the back seat. Jackson squished in next to them and BamBam plopped down next to Mark.  
Directly behind me I could hear JB growling sternly in Youngjae’s ear...

 

~Continued in Next Chapter~

 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **JB:** You’re gonna be screaming my name tonight, you hear me, Baby Boy?

**YOUNGJAE** : “What are you gonna do to me Daddy?” I asked, sounding meek, but smiling.

**JB** : I grabbed his crotch roughly.  
“Daddy’s gonna tease you until you’re begging for him to fuck you, Sunshine.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “What did I do, Daddy?” I asked sounding playfully scared and innocent.

**JB:** "You got me hard during practice," I said, putting my arm around him and gripping his shoulder firmly.

**YOUNGJAE** : "I'm sorry, Daddy, was that bad of me?" I asked nuzzling into his arm.

**JB** : I looked straight at Youngjae. "Yes. You've been a very bad boy. Daddy's gonna have to punish you when we get home."

**YOUNGJAE** : I whimpered as he growled in in my ear and tightened his grip on my shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**MARK** : I shook the napping maknae on my shoulder awake.  
"Can Daddy tease you more during Weekly Idol?" I asked.

**YUGYEOM** : "Anything for you, Daddy," I breathed as his hand slid across my thigh.  
"Okay, seriously," Jackson burst out, exasperated. "Did you four drink something? What the hell is with you guys?"  
"It's hilarious," said BamBam   
“It's getting gross," said Jackson. Jinyoung snorted.

**MARK** : Jaebum released his grip on Youngjae.  
"It's not like you and BamBam aren't all over each other all the time," I said.  
Jinyoung simply snorted. Again.

**YUGYEOM** : "Yeah but half of that is joking or fan service.  You all are like.... intense,” he made a face.   
"Wait, are you saying all I am to you is fan service?" BamBam asked indignantly, affecting an air of greatest hurt.

**MARK** : I laughed. "What's wrong with being intense? And I think it's a little more than half anyways..."

**YUGYEOM** : Jackson shrugged.    
"Okay, yes definitely more than half, BUT _he_ isn't calling me ‘Daddy’ every chance he gets.”  
"I'm sure he would if you asked him nicely." I teased, putting my hand on top of Hyung's as it continued to explore my thigh.  
“I definitely would.” BamBam agreed and Jackson glared at him.

**MARK** : I stifled a laugh, clenching Gyeom's thigh a little too tightly, making him moan lewdly.

**YUGYEOM** : I moaned as Mark closed his grip on my thigh.   
"Mmnf... fuck, Daddy" I muttered under my breath.   
"Language," said Jinyoung automatically, looking at his phone.

**MARK** : Ignoring Jinyoung, I loosened my grip and rubbed his thigh, inching closer and closer to the bulge.

**YUGYEOM** : I whimpered a little but then Jaebum tapped Hyung’s shoulder and pointed out that we were at the studio.

**MARK** : I unbuckled Yugyeom's seatbelt for him.  
"You okay, Baby?"

**  
YUGYEOM** : "I'm f~auwgh~" I winced and moaned as his hand brushed a little too close. "M'fine, Daddy."

**MARK** : Jinyoung glared at me and I rolled my eyes in response, helping Yugyeom out of the car and making sure to tease his cock well.

**YUGYEOM** : I tried unconsciously to press into his hand, desperate for friction, but knowing it would only make the ache worse in the long run. 

**MARK** : I smirked and pulled away my hand.  
"I thought you didn't want cum in your boxers all day," I teased, walking into the studio.

**YUGYEOM** : "I don't," I groaned. "I'm trying to be good, but Daddy..." I felt his hand on my ass and trailed off.

**MARK** : "But what?" I whispered, now in the check-in area.

**YUGYEOM** : "I don't know if I'll make it," I gasped a little as we all made our way into the building. 

**MARK** : His grip on my arm tightened.  
"Is my little Koala gonna cum without Daddy's permission?" I teased.

**YUGYEOM** : "No Daddy, of course not! I'm a good boy,” I said resolutely.   
Getting punished is Youngjae's shtick.

// _I'm running with this concept that YoungJae is an innocent ball of well-behaved sunshine normally who likes to be a bad boy who gets punished by his Daddy in bed_

_While Gyeom is a naughty, coy, tease by day who only wants to be a good boy and receive praise from HIS Daddy by night._

_I like this contrast concept\\\_

_//and I am keeping a list of all of these pet names_ \\\

 

(( _OH YEEAAAHHH!! THAT'S GOOOOOOOODODDDOOOODDDD_ ))

 

**MARK** : "You are, Baby," I said, fluffing his hair as we walked into the makeup room (earning some dirty looks from the hair noonas).

 

**YUGYEOM** : Mark was one of the first to get his make-up done, squeezing my hags and my ass before going to sit in the make-up chair.   
BamBam pulled me down onto one of the sofas next to him and we watched videos on his phone. He was doing me a solid, distracting me from my raging hard-on with YouTube and he knew it, reminding me why he's actually my best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JB** : "Bathroom. Three minutes," I whispered to Youngjae, heading there myself.

 

**YOUNGJAE** : "Hyung," I asked after him, but he just looked at me over his shoulder and I gulped in anticipation.              
I sat down next to Yugyeom and watched the video on BamBam's phone for the three minutes, but when I next checked the time I realized that five minutes had passed. Starting, I stood up suddenly and muttered "Bathroom" before bolting there and throwing myself through the door. 

**JB** : As soon as Youngjae locked the door of the one-person bathroom behind him, I pounced on him, sucking and biting marks all over his neck.

**YOUNGJAE** : I gasped as Hyung attacked me.   
"Daddy, I'm sorry," I whimpered pathetically, wondering if he would reprimand me for touching without permission if I were to throw my arms around him.

**JB** : "What are you sorry for, Baby?" I teased, grinding against him roughly.

**YOUNGJAE** : Y-You told me to come here in three minutes but is been f-five. I'm late D-Daddy," I stuttered out, moaning as he pressed his body against mine. 

**JB** : "Five," I said, smacking his ass hard. "Count them, you dirty slut."

**YOUNGJAE** : "Yes Daddy," I moaned obediently. "One for every minute I made Daddy wait?  
Did that one count daddy?"

**JB** : "No," I hissed. "That was me going easy on you," I said, knowing well that even that had hurt like a bitch.  
I started the punishment with an insanely loud and sharp smack to his left ass-cheek.  
"Your safe word is ‘pineapple’," I reminded him.

**YOUNGJAE** : "One," I groaned. "I'll remember it, Daddy," I promised.

**JB** : I bent him over the sink and reached around to grab his boner, palming it slowly and slapped his right ass cheek.

**YOUNGJAE** : “T-two" I mewled, pressing into his touch.

**JB** : I removed my hand harshly.  
"Don’t move, Slut," I said, slapping him harder.

**YOUNGJAE** : "Mmmmmnggh" I groaned "I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry," I whined.

**JB** : "I told you to fucking count them," I hissed, slapping him again. "Now you're doing ten."

// _O.O I would like to formally apologize to Fictional Youngjae's ass cheeks for missing that I forgot to put "three" in after the groan in my last response. My bad._ \\\

**YOUNGJAE** : "Three! Three, three! I'm sorry Daddy I meant to count, I’m sorry! Please Daddy..."  I pled.

**JB** : "And tell Daddy why he should accept your apology..."

**YOUNGJAE** : “I really meant to count, Daddy! I really did! I didn’t mean to disobey you, Daddy…” I rambled, sniffling as I felt myself starting to cry.

**  
JB** : “Fine then,” I said, feeling a little bad for him. If he really hadn’t meant to… “I’ll only do seven.”

**YOUNGJAE** : JB is a stern Daddy, but a fair one.  
“Four…” I breathed. I did my best not to grind into his hand as he spanked me, much harder than before.

**JB** : Good Boy,” I said, spanking him hard again, but palming him harder.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Five~” I moaned wantonly as I felt his hand press harder against my hard-on. I wanted so badly to move my hips, but I had to take only what I was given.

**JB** : I rubbed his ass.  
“Almost there Baby,” I said softening my tone a little before smacking him again.

**YOUNGJAE** : I whimpered as he gently rubbed me, but then delivered the next stinging smack.  
“Six!” I gasped.

**JB** : I smiled.  
“One more, Pup,” I said, giving him the hardest smack yet.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Seven! Thank you, Daddy, agghhh!” I cried out as the last spank rang out.  
I bit my lip, almost losing my control over my hips. They stuttered forward a little and I broke out into a sweat, unsure at first if Hyung had noticed.

**JB** : My eyebrows crooked as I felt his hips move. I flipped him around roughly.  
“Is my Puppy trying to be bad again?” I asked firmly.

**YOUNGJAE** : He’d noticed.  
“No, Daddy, no! I’m not trying to, Daddy, I just couldn’t help it! I’m sorry, Daddy, please don’t spank me again,” I whined.

**JB** : I nodded.  
“This bathroom echoes too much. I’m going to fuck you, Baby Boy, and you are not going to make a noise, do you understand?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “F-fuck me? Now, Daddy? I th-thought you wanted me to scream for you?”

**JB** : “Oh, Baby,” I said softly, stroking his hair. “You will, when we get home. I’m not gonna let you cum.”

**YOUNGJAE** : My eyes went wide.  
“B-but, Daddy…”

**JB** : “But what? You’ve been a very naughty puppy.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “B-But, Daddy I took my spankings like a good boy, didn’t i?”  
And then I remembered that the spankings were only punishment for being late.

**JB** : “You did, Baby. But those were only for being late,” I said ripping down his pants and boxers and moving my fingers to his mouth.  
“Suck. I didn’t bring any lube; I didn’t realize that you would be so slutty today.”

**YOUNGJAE** : What I really wanted to suck on was currently trapped in his jeans, pressing against me and driving me insane, but maybe if I took his fingers like a good boy now, he would let me have that LATER.  
“M-May I touch you, while I s-suck your fingers, Daddy? N-not TOUCH you,” I over-corrected, not wanting to sound insolent, “just, can I h-hold your arm?”

**JB** : “Yes, Baby,” I allowed, grinding against him.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Aughhh…” I moaned as he ground against me. “Thank you, Daddy.” I wrapped my hands around his wrist and forearm, licking my lips hungrily and taking his fingertips in my mouth.  
I inched them past my lips slowly. My fingers traced the veins of his forearm all the way up his hand, and once I had his long fingers all the way in my mouth I bobbed my head a little, just like I would if it was his penis.  
My tongue spread the digits apart so I could swirl it around them individually, making sure they were well slicked. I let them slip out of my mouth and kissed down them until my lips reached his palm, and I kissed that, before licking back up from heel to fingertip and sucked the phalanges into my mouth again.

**JB** : “Good boy,” I murmured. “Don’t you wish that was Daddy’s cock, you little, slut?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded, moaning around his fingers as he crooked them and pressed the pads down against my tongue.

**JB:** "Do you want Daddy to fuck your throat first?"

**YOUNGJAE** : I stopped sucking at his fingers at looked at him.  
“Do I deserve it Daddy? I’m a bad boy,” I replied, looking down.

**JB** : I thought about it for a moment.  
“It’s alright, you can have it,” I said, putting my hands on his shoulders and shoving him down to his knees and unfastening my jeans.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Really? Thank you, Daddy!” I exclaimed hugging his thighs and pressing my face to his hip, nuzzling it.

**JB** : “Are you going to suck it, or not?” I asked rudely.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes, Daddy, I’m sorry,” I said quickly, taking him in my mouth. I groaned as I tried to take as much of him as I could. I tried to pace myself, but I was so eager.

**JB** : “Agh~” I moaned, gripping his hair and starting to thrust into his mouth.  
“Squeeze my ass if you need ~ah~ me to stop.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I gripped his jeans as I gagged on his thrust. I looked up at him, my eyes watering because it was all I could to acknowledge that I’d heard the instruction. I didn’t want to chance an attempt to nod with my mouth full.

**JB** : Feeling bad, I stopped my thrusts and wiped his eyes.

// _JB’s such a marshmallow at heart._ \\\

**YOUNGJAE** : I looked up at him inquisitively at the display of care.

**JB** : “I’m not that bad,” I said, pulling out and petting his hair. “You sure you’re okay?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I’m fine, Daddy,” I said, nuzzling into his hand. “I can take it. If I can’t, I’ll squeeze just like you told me to.”  
I gripped his left buttock in example and mouth down the side of his cock.

**JB** : My breath caught in my throat at the contact and I nodded, thrusting into his mouth, but not too hard.

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned as his cock breached my lips again. I answered his thrust, taking him deep and swallowing around him, the musky-sweet mix of his pre-cum and my saliva draining down my throat.

**JB** : “Ah! Fuck, you’re so good,” I moaned, pulling his hair.

**YOUNGJAE** : I keened and swallowed around him again, looking up at him sensually from underneath my bangs. I could feel saliva starting to drip from my lips.

**JB** : “Brace yourself~” I moaned, thrusting faster.

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned, long and low around his length as he thrust into my mouth, and I prepared to swallow his load if he didn’t pull out.

**JB** : I came into his mouth, swallowing a loud moan.

**YOUNGJAE** : His cum shot into my mouth and I took it like a good boy as he tugged hard at my hair but then massaged my scalp with his fingertips.

**JB** : I pulled out of his mouth and stood him up.  
“Daddy’s gonna fuck you now, and you’re not allowed to moan or cum, got it?

**YOUNGJAE** : I parted my lips so he could see the remnants of his seed on my tongue and nodded, knowing that I would never be able to follow _both_ of those orders.

**JB** : I flipped him around, bending him over the sink again and thrust three fingers into him without warning.

**YOUNGJAE** : I gripped the edges of the sink and felt his fingers suddenly thrust into me. I couldn’t stop my distressed cry of discomfort.

**JB** : I didn’t punish him for it, because it was a cry of pain; instead I curled my fingers to hit his prostate and started to dry hump him.

**YOUNGJAE** : His fingers curved and prodded at my sweet spot, which sent jolts of electric pleasure through me, mixing confusingly with the uncomfortable, searing stretch of the fingers I had not been prepared for.  
My hand wandered and found his where it rested on my hip. I scratched at his knuckles as I bit my lip, enduring it, waiting to adjust to the intruding digits but other whines and whimpers escaped me.

**JB** : I stopped moving my fingers.  
“Did you not hear Daddy? No noise.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I whimpered again at the reprimand, tears filling my eyes.  
“Daddy, I…” I trailed off, looking pleadingly at his reflection in the mirror above the sink.

**JB** : I couldn’t resist that face, and kept my movements going.  
“If you want to be heard, then go ahead,” I said, passive aggression creeping into my voice. But of course I would never let him be caught and risk losing everything.

**YOUNGJAE** : “No, Daddy, it hurts a little!” I finally sobbed.

**JB** : I pulled my fingers out slowly and turned him so that I could see his face and stroke his hair.  
“Hey, hey. It’s okay, Baby Boy.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I’m sorry, Daddy,” I whimpered, tears spilling. “I w-wasn’t ready f-for three. I didn’t play with myself like usual l-last night because I was t-tired. I’m sorry!” I stuttered.

(( _HE’S SUCH A BEAN_ ))

// _I was, like, ugly crying as I wrote that._ \\\

(( _Same when I read it._ ))

**JB** : “It’s okay, Puppy. Daddy’s sorry he didn’t ask if you were ready. I didn’t mean to be so rough with you.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I tried to hold back my cries as he shushed and soothed me.  
“If it’s just t-two, I’ll take them like a g-good boy, Daddy, and not make any n-noise, I promise.”

**JB** : I nodded and slipped two in.  
“You remember your safe-word?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Pineapple.”

**JB** : “That’s right, Baby.” I said hitting his prostate again and scissoring my fingers to loosen him up.

**YOUNGJAE** : My mouth gaped in a silent moan. After the stretch of three, the two in my ass slipped easily and comfortably, still burning a little, but only enough to create a counterpoint for the pleasure.

**JB:** I leaned in to suck on his neck.  
“Daddy’s sorry,” I whispered against his skin, speeding up the thrusts.

**YOUNGJAE** : It’s okay, Daddy. I know you would never mean to h-hurt me. I love you, Daddy,” I said brokenly between swallows and deep breaths.

// _THESE TWO ARE SO BEAUTIFUL. DADDY KINK GIVES ME WAY TOO MANY FEELS OHMAGAHHHH_ \\\

(( _I KNOW, RIGHT?!_ ))

// _Like, MarkGyeom kill me just as much, but they are still figuring out this feelings thing, while 2Jae are so well established at this point and SO deep into each other, emotionally, and I’m just like ~Infinite Crying Emojis~_ \\\

(( _TRRRRUUUUUUEEEEE_ ))

**JB** : I’m glad my Baby Boy trusts me,” I said, carefully slipping a third finger in.

**YOUNGJAE** : I bit my lip as I felt his index finger prod at my entrance and gently slide in next to the others. This time I was ready for it, not making a sound as the trio pumped in the tight canal of my ass.

**JB** : I scissored the three fingers, stretching a bit more.  
“Is my boy ready for Daddy’s cock?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded eagerly.

**JB** : I smiled, pulling my fingers out and ran my hand over my once again hard cock several times, smearing the precum and remnants of his saliva over it to make the slide easier before pushing in slowly, careful not to hurt him.

**YOUNGJAE** : I took a deep breath through my nose, biting my hand so I wouldn’t let out the groan that was trying to escape me as he pushed in gently.

**JB** : “Are you okay?” I moaned as I bottomed out.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes, Daddy,” I breathed, adjusting to the familiar sensation of having him inside me. My heart always pounded at the feeling of having his hips pressed flush against my ass. They seemed to fit so perfectly.

**JB** : I smiled and started to thrust into him, snapping my hips quickly and angling myself to hit his sweet spot.

**YOUNGJAE** : I bit back my moan and shuddered in pleasure as he moved, looking at his face in the mirror; his brow furrowed in concentration as he snapped his hips into me with a relentless rhythm.

**JB** : I sped up even more, already about to cum, and jerked him off but stopping my hand and grabbing at the base tightly as it throbbed, signaling his oncoming orgasm.

**YOUNGJAE** : I let out a little whimper as he touched me, clapping my hand over my mouth.  
No noise.  
That’s when we both jumped out of our skins. There was a knock on the bathroom door and Jackson’s voice calling “Hyung? Are you in there still?”

**JB** : I held Youngjae’s hand fast over his mouth.  
“Yeah, sorry, why?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Have you seen Youngjae? BamBam said he ran off to the bathroom pretty urgently like ten minutes ago,” he called and I swallowed, nervous sweat beading my skin.

**JB** : “He may have gone to another bathroom.”  
“This is the only bathroom, Hyung…” Jackson replied. “OH MY GOD, IS HE IN THERE?!”

**YOUNGJAE** : I saw Hyung mouth the word “FUCK”. Taking a deep breath, I moved Hyung’s hand from my mouth and said, “I’m here. I was feeling kind of sick.”

**JB** : “Sick? What do mean, sick?” Jackson asked. “Should I call the manager?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I was just a little nauseated. Jaebum Hyung wanted to stay with me and make sure I was okay. I’m fine now, I think.”

**JB** : “Okay, well you guys need to get your makeup done,” Jackson said.

**YOUNGJAE** : “We’ll be out soon.”

**JB** : I started thrusting again, nailing his sweet spot.  
“They need you now. Both of you.” Jackson insisted.

**YOUNGJAE** : He was ramming into me, my hips digging into the edge of the sink when Jackson’s unwelcome voice spoke again.  
 “We’re working on it,” I said after my eyes uncrossed from the jab at my prostate.  “Is everyone else done?”

**JB** : “It’s just Yugyeom in the chair now. So Hurry up.”  
I sped up my thrusts and came with a loud moan, not realizing Jackson STILL wasn’t gone. He knocked on the door again.  
“Guys what are you _doing_?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Hurrying up.” I shouted, very annoyed and not fully able to keep the lewd edge out of my voice as Hyung spilled inside me.

**JB** : I pulled out and cleaned us up quickly before pulling our pants back up and opening the door.  
“That sounded like a moan. Youngjae, why is your face all red?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I stepped on his foot. And I nearly threw up less than five minutes ago; wouldn’t your face be red?” I snapped.

**JB** : “Fine, gosh,” Jackson complained. “I’d get going if I were you.”  
We both ran back to the dressing room. Youngjae sat down at the makeup table next to me, the noona staring at his erection, which was definitely not going down anytime soon.

**YOUNGJAE** : I grabbed my denim jacket and put it in my lap, blushing. It couldn’t be the first time she’d had to do makeup for an idol with a boner, did she have to stare?

**JB** : I looked over and smirked at Youngjae, licking my lips suggestively.  
“Please don’t move,” the noona said.

**YOUNGJAE** : I snorted a little, but tried to keep a straight face as my makeup was being applied.

 


	4. MarkGyeom/2Jae #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MarkGyeom and 2Jae have an eventful car ride home

**MARK** : Once everyone’s makeup was done, we all made our way into the studio and joined the MCs.

**YUGYEOM** : The shows proceedings were pretty uneventful. Mark was busy being grilled by the MC’s for his English and acting shy in his over-sized pink sweater.  
And then we reached random dance play.  
While the others wilted an turned away from the Dream Knight clips that were going to be used for our penalty for wrong moves, Mark and I just stood and stared at them. It was awful enough to distract me from the problem between my legs, though honestly I would rather focus on that than see those fucking clips ever again. After last night, hadn’t I suffered enough embarrassment?

**MARK** : After they finished showing the clips, we started the game.

**YUGYEOM** : We had to do Never Ever First, of course. Mark had promised to tease me during the show, but I beat him to it, as we collided and I grabbed his ass firmly with a devilish expression.

**MARK** : I moaned quietly and kept dancing.

**YUGYEOM** : The song switched to Hard Carry and JB was the first to make a mistake, as Jackson so enthusiastically pointed out.

**MARK** : I laughed with everyone else as we argued, but used this as a chance to palm my Baby.

**YUGYEOM** : Mark palmed me right there behind JB’s back and I smiled.

**MARK** : As JB kept arguing I increased the pressure, trying to get him even hornier than he already was.

**YUGYEOM** : Everything that was happening around us was just noise to me as Mark pressed harder and I fought to keep my expression innocuous, but all I could think about was him wrapping his hand around me, sliding his hand along my length until I… I cut off my thought before it got me into trouble.

**MARK** : “Daddy’s gonna fuck you so hard tonight,” I whispered softly.

**YUGYEOM** : I smiled even wider, once again awed by Mark’s ability to change track as he pointed out that JB had indeed been standing in Mark’s spot, immediately after whispering to me.  
After that, the segment was a mess of chaos; screaming, running, Jackson and Jinyoung being held down and forced to watch their clips while everyone else enjoyed their suffering.  
That was all well and good, while it lasted; soon my hard-on was on my mind again and I couldn’t wait for the show to be over so we could get back to the dorm.

**MARK** : As the show continued, I palmed and teased Yugyeom every chance I could get. Once it was over we were the first ones back to the van. We stole the back seat and I pushed him down, kissing him forcefully.

**YUGYEOM** : I kissed back enthusiastically, leaving my mouth wide open for his tongue.

**MARK** : I smiled and forced my tongue into his mouth, tasting as much of him as could and savoring the sweetness of his pretty red lips.

**YUGYEOM** : We broke apart when we heard a little squeak and a soft chuckle. We looked and saw JB and a very flushed Youngjae taking the seat in front of us.

**MARK** : I smirked at Yugyeom knowingly and squeezed his ass hard, making him squeak like Youngjae.

**YUGYEOM** : “Daddy, please be careful or…” I cut off, my cock throbbing.

**MARK** : “Don’t worry,” I said grinding against him.

**YUGYEOM** : “Daddy, I’m too close. Do you want me to cum now?” I asked quietly, noticing Youngjae turning his head a little to glance at us until JB grabbed his chin and forced him to look forward again.

**MARK** : I ground against him, rougher this time.  
“Do you want to sit the whole car ride with cum in your panties, Gyeommie?” I teased. “And I thought you wanted to scream for Daddy while he fucked your needy ass… unless you want Daddy to get you horny again when we get home.”

**YUGYEOM** : “What do you want, Daddy?”

**MARK** : I slotted my knee between his legs and rubbed against his cock roughly.  
“I think we have enough time.”

**YUGYEOM** : I ground back, rutting against his leg until I came with a whine.

**MARK** : Everyone looked over at us and both of our faces turned red as Yugyeom buried his face in his hands cutely.

**YUGYEOM** : I took some consolation in the fact that Hyung was blushing just as much as I was. Mostly I was just glad to have released, even if it meant having cum in my pants for the car ride home.  
I cuddled up to Mark affectionately, hiding my face in his shoulder.

**MARK** : I put my arms around Yugyeom.  
“Really, guys?” Jinyoung complained. “In the car? Really?”

**YUGYEOM** : I shot Hyung a poisonous glare and JB said, “Come on, Jinyoung, have some compassion for the poor kid. Mark’s had him on edge all day,” as, I noticed, he rested his hand on Youngjae’s thigh, dangerously close to the younger boy’s crotch – The big hypocrite.

**MARK** : Jinyoung sighed.  
“Well at least it was in his pants and we don’t have to clean anything up.

**YUGYEOM** : Jackson laughed as Mark craned his long neck and rested his head atop mine and I relaxed, waiting for him as he bided his time to start teasing me again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JB** : I wrapped my arm around Youngjae in a friendly way, trying to be inconspicuous.

**YOUNGJAE** : I glanced back at Mark and Yugyeom again, envying Gyeom’s relaxed attitude of repose and feeling my erection keenly as Hyung moved his hand away from my thigh and  wrapped his arm around me.   
Jackson was eyeing us suspiciously.

**JB** : “Oh HELL NO,” Jinyoung said. “Not you two as well.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I glanced down, not wanting to look at Jinyoung Hyung. He always tells us he doesn’t mind if we play without him, but maybe flaunting ourselves so publicly was making him more snappish than usual.  
Jackson squinted at us. “So Youngjae, feeling better, are you?”  
I nodded, trying to be casual. “Yeah, I’m totally fine now.”

**JB** : He looked right at Youngjae’s boner straining his pants. “You look more than fine if you ask me…”

**YOUNGJAE** : “What happened earlier?” asked BamBam, and I told him the same thing I told Jackson… and then Jackson had to mention the weird way JB had moaned when I’d ‘stepped on his foot’ and neither BamBam, nor Jinyoung was fooled.  
“You guys…” BamBam started.  
“Are. The. LIMIT.” Jinyoung hissed.  
“I KNEW IT,” Jackson exclaimed while Yugyeom and Mark giggled behind us and I felt perfectly ready to turn invisible.

**JB** : “ _WHO_ let them run off to the bathroom together anyway?” Jinyoung shouted. I looked down and scooted away from Youngjae.

**YOUNGJAE** : “No fucking wonder he looked like someone put the fear of the Lord in him when he darted off,” Yugyeom snickered.  
“Is that what JB is calling his junk now?” BamBam said before howling at his own wit.

**JB** : I growled and grabbed the collar of BamBam’s shirt only half-jokingly threatening to choke him.

// _Ooohhh. Dark JB_ \\\

(( _Well, I wanted it in here somewhere._ ))

**YOUNGJAE** : BamBam squawked an apology and JB let him go. Jinyoung smacked the back of BamBam’s head and gave him a mini-lecture on respecting his elders, which put me at ease enough to giggle.

**JB** : Youngjae’s giggle made me laugh.  
“You’re so cute,” I cooed, kissing his forehead chastely.

**YOUNGJAE** : I smiled as his lips touched my forehead and scooted toward him so we were closer again.

// _JB is just too sweet on Youngjae. I feel like Dark JB comes out more when he has Jinyoung in bed. Like I feel like Jinyoung is twice the Naughty for JB and Twice the Disciplinarian for Youngjae. He’s so versatile._ \\\

(( _True *Nods in agreement*_ ))

**JB** : Jinyoung sighed as I kissed Jae’s nose and then his lips.  
“Whatever. Just leave them be. I’m getting a headache.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Sorry Hyung,” I said quietly, still leaning into JB, whose hand was creeping toward my crotch again now that everyone was sitting forward in their seats again and settling down.

**JB** : I smiled at Youngjae darkly and squeezed his bulge roughly with no warning.  
“Are you gonna cum in your panties like Yugyeom?” I whispered.

**YOUNGJAE** : I bit my hand in an effort to keep from moaning aloud in the middle of the car.  
“Will Daddy punish me again if I do? Will I get in trouble?” I whispered back, squeezing his hard thigh, tightly. I thought of him spanking me again, or maybe holding my wrists above my head in his firm grasp so I couldn’t touch myself while he teased my nipples with his tongue - maybe his teeth too, if I was a naughty enough boy.

**JB** : I smirked.   
“Maybe, you naughty little slut,” I said quietly. “Can you cum from me playing with your pretty, pink nipples?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I don’t know, Daddy…”

**JB** : “Will you try for Daddy, Baby Boy?” I asked, pushing him down and sneaking my hand up his shirt.

**YOUNGJAE** : “I’ll try, Daddy…” I whispered, swallowing and hoping Jinyoung wouldn’t notice.

**JB** : I smiled and pinched on of the sensitive nipples, keeping my hips away from his bulge just to torture him.  
“Good boy.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I bit my lip.

**JB** : I pushed his shirt up even more and leaned down, biting the other nipple lightly, then sucking on it.

**YOUNGJAE** : I was proud of myself when I successfully bit back my moan; the only auditory sign of anything untoward happening between my leader and I in the backseat was a slight increase in the speed and heaviness of my breathing.  
My pride in my self-control was short-lived, however, as my hips bucked involuntarily, brushing against JB as he worked at my nipple.

**JB** : I slapped his thigh and sank my teeth hard into the skin around his nipple as punishment.

**YOUNGJAE** : My leg kicked up as he bit down, hard enough to send a sharp twinge of pain though me, and for a heart-stopping moment I was sure my foot was going to wallop the back of BamBam’s head, but it just missed. The couple sitting in the seat behind us were the only ones wise to what was going on. Mark was keeping his usual silence and Yugyeom, being a nice kid today, was also keeping his pretty mouth shut.

**JB** : I pulled back to take a breath and then licked circles around his erect buds with the tip of my tongue.

**YOUNGJAE** : I couldn’t help but let out a little sigh at the gentle ministrations. The harsher stimulation had made my already-sensitive nipples that much more so, and it felt almost too good as he traced them lightly with his tongue.

**JB** : I smirked around his nipple and sucked on it, hard, trying to get him to let out a moan.

**YOUNGJAE** : This time I did kick the back of BamBam’s seat as Hyung sucked. BamBam looked around at us inconspicuously and saw me clutching JB’s shoulders. He simply winked and looked front again.

**JB** : I pulled away, twisting his nipples gently.  
“Is my Baby close?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned, fidgeting under his touch, but didn’t answer.

**JB** : I leaned close to his ear and bit it, accidentally drawing a speck of blood.  
“I asked you a question, Slut.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “More, Daddy, please…” I whispered.

**JB** : I pulled away, taking my hands off of him when he tried to pull me back.  
“You didn’t answer Daddy’s question.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I’m not close enough, Daddy, please give me more.”

**JB** : I smiled and leaned in, taking a nipple into my mouth again and tugging roughly on his hair.

**YOUNGJAE** : I gasped and clamped my eyes shit, trying to cancel out Jackson and BamBam talking; to lose myself in Hyung and feel all of his touches and tugs on my hair until I felt myself getting close and clutched his upper arms.

**JB** : I pulled on his hair again, harder this time, and replaced my lips with my hand.  
“Does Baby like it when Daddy pulls on his hair?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded, biting my lip as the action tugged at my roots, JB’s fingers still tangled in my hair.

**JB** : I smirked and attacked his neck, earning a few quiet whimpers from the shaking boy beneath me.

**YOUNGJAE** : My hips started to twitch again, craving friction as I got closer to release.

**JB** : I moved away from him and pulled him discreetly so his leg was slung over mine, his crotch pressed against my thigh.  
“Wanna ride Daddy’s leg?” I asked.

**YOUNGJAE** : “I thought you wanted me to come from having my nipples played with, Daddy,” I said, confused.

**JB** : “Would you like that better, Honey?

**YOUNGJAE** : “I wanna do a good job for you, Daddy. Was getting so _close_.”

**JB** : I smiled and kissed his plump lips.  
“That’s my good boy,” I whispered, moving my hands to his chest again.

**YOUNGJAE** : He rubbed them first through my shirt, the cotton creating the most delicious sensation against the sensitive flesh and I gasped silently making a filthy face before he put his hands under my shirt again.

  **JB** : I pinched softly and smiled as his chest jerked up into the touch.  
“Your reactions are so pretty,” I praised.

**YOUNGJAE** : The praised floated into my ears and sending wave of warm pleasure through my chest and down straight to my erection.  
I came with a sigh.

**JB** : I moved my hands away from him, wary of over-sensitivity, and shuddered as I came untouched.

**YOUNGJAE** : We both relaxed in our seat. He slumped against the window, and I against him.

**JB** : I shifted around, trying to get into a comfortable position, ignoring the sticky wetness in my boxers and glanced over at Jinyoung, blushing.

**YOUNGJAE** : I dozed off, trying not to notice the traces of ruefulness in Jinyoung’s gaze as he glanced back at us.

~Continued in Next Chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**MARK** : I leaned over to Yugyeom.  
"We're almost home, Baby," I whispered. "You still want Daddy to fuck you?"

**YUGYEOM** :  I bent my neck and licked the skin under his jaw all the way up to his ear and then licked that and whispered, "Want your cock, Daddy," my hand creeping toward his crotch.

**MARK** : My breath hitched from the contact. "Mmm... Your tight ass is gonna feel so good around Daddy's cock."   

**YUGYEOM** : "Uh-huh," I nodded, smiling preciously. "Daddy, you're so hard already. Cuz you're thinking about me? About me bouncing on your cock again? About the pretty noises I'll make as your cock is ruining my pretty ass?"

**MARK** : I nodded.  
"You're only making me harder, Sweet Boy."

**YUGYEOM** :  I shivered, absolutely loving it when he called me 'Sweet Boy'.  
"Should I keep doing it, Daddy?" I asked, my hand resting over the growing bulge in his pants. "So you're all ready to stuff me full of your cock when we get home? Or should I stop so we can take our time?"

**MARK** : "You can keep going, Sweetie," I said, licking the shell of his ear.    

**YUGYEOM** : "Should I talk more, Daddy? Or just touch?" I asked, shrinking in on myself as his tongue passed over my ear, feather-light and ticklish.

**MARK** :  "Talk more, Darling," I said. "Your voice is so pretty."

**YUGYEOM** : "Really, Daddy? People tell me my voice is whiny and annoying." I looked down, but still teased the outline of his ever-solidifying erection.

**MARK** : I grabbed his jaw and turned his face, looking him in the eye.  
"Whoever tells you that is lying, Sweetheart."

**YUGYEOM** : I felt my cheeks heat up as he gazed at me, warmth gathering in my chest.  
"Daddy," I mumbled, "you're making me blush."

**MARK** : I kissed his cheeks sweetly.  
"You're so adorable," I cooed.        

**YUGYEOM** :  "Mm, Daddy~" I giggled and BamBam and Jackson glanced back at us smirking. I waved them off.  
"I love you, Daddy. Want to make you feel so~ good..." I closed my hand around his bulge, squeezing harder and then removing the pressure quickly, only lightly touching.

**MARK** : I moaned quietly and grabbed his arm.  
"You're so good at teasing Daddy, Sweetheart."          

**YUGYEOM** : "I love being good for Daddy," I moaned into his neck. "Don't wanna get spanked like naughty Youngjae does all the time. Wanna be a good kitten for you."

// _WHY DID I JUST DRAG YOUNGJAE INTO THIS?!_ \\\        

(( _I DONT KNOW BUT LOL_ ))     

// _B'CUZ I'VE JUST DECIDED THAT JAE'S GONNA MAKE A COMMENT ABOUT GYEOM LATER. GET HYPE_ \\\

(( _WAAAAAAA YAY_ ))

// _Don't actually, it probably won't be that great lol_ \\\

**MARK** : I laughed at the comment about Youngjae.  
"You are such a good kitten for Daddy. Daddy loves you so much."

**YUGYEOM** : We were both making absolutely disgusting cooing noises when the van pulled up at the dorm. Jaebum and Youngjae were slowly roused from their sleep (though I am not certain Hyung was really sleeping) and exited the van, moving awkwardly, likely because of their sticky boxers (I could sympathize; my boxers were twice as bad because I was getting turned on by their little session during the ride home.)

// _Yugyeom is a voyeuristic little kink-kitten and we all know it._  
 _I feel like he and Jae have this silent little back and forth where they are watching each other. Since Yugyeom is the newer to having a Daddy, it’s like they are learning from each other, judging each other and showing off for each other all at once._  
 _I feel like they are fascinated by each other and their differences and similarities in their shared kink._ \\\

(( _Yeah... THEYRE BOTH SO SUBMISSIVE!_ ))

**MARK** : We entered the dorm and I headed straight to my bedroom, mouthing " _Come here, Baby_ ," to Yugyeom.

**YUGYEOM** : I took Hyung's hand as he led me to his and Jackson's room again. I used my height to my advantage, glomping him and raking my hands down his clothed chest as I sucked and nibbled on his ear, savoring the taste of his skin and moaning "Daddy~" wantonly. I was a little more than half hard but didn't indulge my urge to grind against the small of his back.     
"Mmm, you're yummy, Daddy," I giggled playfully, sucking on his earlobe.

**MARK** : I turned around and grabbed him by the nape of his neck, smashing our lips together and tasting him.  
"You taste sweeter," I whispered against his lips.                         

**YUGYEOM** : I gasped and moaned shamelessly he pulled me forcefully into the kiss and whispered in his low tenor, which made me shiver.  
"Wanna taste more of you, Daddy," I moaned. "Can I, Daddy? Please~?" I ran my hands suggestively down his chest and abs.

**MARK** : I smiled and pushed him to his knees needing little force, since he was so eager.  
"Yes, Sweet Boy."                

**YUGYEOM** : 'Sweet Boy' was absolutely my favorite pet name he'd given me thus far. I could feel the blood rushing to my cock when he said it.  
I bit my lip as I unfastened his pants, getting excited at the clinking sound indicative of the belt buckle coming undone.                           
I stared mesmerized at the outline of his erection in his boxers. My lips parted slightly and I was panting heavily against the clothed arousal until I began mouthing at it through the fabric, first licking shyly at the little wet patch that had formed and quickly dissolving into a debauched mess, licking and suckling noisily until his underwear was soaked through with my saliva. I grazed my fingers over the slick, warm cotton and smiled up at my Daddy with my pink tongue peeking out from my white teeth as I hooked my fingers in the waistband of his boxers.

**MARK** : I smiled at how cute he was and moaned, tangling my fingers in his hair.

**YUGYEOM** : I pulled his underwear down slowly until they pooled at his ankles with his jeans.  
"Do you wanna sit down, Daddy?"

**MARK** : "Yeah," I said weakly, stumbling back onto the bed.    

**YUGYEOM** : He fell back on the bed and I stripped quickly, glad to be free of my disgustingly sticky underpants, before crawling to him and settling between his legs. I nuzzled his inner thigh briefly before licking my lips and kissing the precum-slick head of his erection.

**MARK** :  I moaned loudly, tangling my fingers in his hair again.

**YUGYEOM** : "Mmm" I moaned as I licked my lips, tasting his bitter-sweetness.  
Panting lewdly, I mouthed along his length, my tongue creeping out and licking down his length,  so I could spread the slickness more easily. I worked my way back to the crown and, holding it reverently in my pretty fingers, lifted his cock to my lips and took him in my mouth.

**MARK** :  I threw my head back, tightening my grip on his soft black hair.  
"Mmgnh!"    

**YUGYEOM** : I sucked indulgently on the head before pulling off with a slick, filthy pop.  
"Feels good, Daddy?" I asked, running the tip of my finger down his length.    

**MARK** : "Yes, Baby Boy," I moaned. "So fucking good."               

**YUGYEOM** : I smiled and opened wide for his cock again, sliding down further on his length this time, bobbing my head gently and humming happily like a child with a popsicle. One of my hands fondled his balls gently, the other itching to touch myself.

**MARK** : "You're so hard, Baby," I said. "Come up here. I wanna eat you out."    

// _Gurl, you read my mind_.\\\  

(( _Lol_ ))

**YUGYEOM** : I let his cock fall from my lips in delighted surprise.  
"Really, Daddy?" I asked, kneeling next to him on the bed.

**MARK** : I smiled at his cuteness.  
"Yes, Sweetie Pie. You were such a good boy for Daddy today."       

**YUGYEOM** :  I hugged him and kissed his neck. "How do you want me, Daddy?"

**MARK** : "Sit on my face, Sweet Boy," I said, having noticed how well he responded to that name.       

**YUGYEOM** : "Should I keep suckling Daddy's cock?"        

**MARK** :  "If you want to," I smiled.

**YUGYEOM** :  I let him lay down and then perched just so. Our proportions were a little awkward for this but I figured out how to straddle and arch my back just right for it to work.

**MARK** : The second I had access to his hole, I licked a long, flat stripe across it.

**YUGYEOM** : "Ah~~" a high pitched moan escaped me as I felt his tongue pass over me and my sensitive hole clenched around nothing.

**MARK** : "Good, Baby?" I asked before going down on him again, sucking his rim roughly.        

**YUGYEOM** : "So~ good, OH~ mmmm~ Daddy~ feels so good, ahh.... more Daddy, please~" I groaned before stretching my lips around his cock, suckling at the head of his erection, which was oozing precum steadily.      

**MARK** : I moaned, sending vibrations up his spine, and pushed my tongue into his hole, abusing it as I thrust the wet muscle in roughly.      

**YUGYEOM** : I groaned around his cock as the vibrations tickled their way up my spine and I lurched a bit wanting to fuck myself back on his tongue.

**MARK** : I pulled away for a moment.  
"Go ahead, Kitten; rock back onto my face."     

**YUGYEOM** : I complied to the order gladly, pressing back with a dirty moan of delight.    

// _~Fans self~ I think I need some water_ \\\

(( _GET ME SOME, WITH EXTRA ICE_ ))   

**MARK** : I smirked and gripped his hips, helping him move and ride my face more easily.               

**YUGYEOM** : I'd forgotten all about sucking him now, lost in the rhythm he was setting for my hips as I rocked against his face,  panting and keening.  
"Ahhh Daddy yes, yes, yes! So good,  Daddy, thank you."

**MARK** :  I tongue-fucked him more eagerly now, pressing my face deep into his ass.

**YUGYEOM** :  "Hnnngggmmm...." I moaned loudly, biting my lip and curled my fingers into the sheets. "Daddy, your tongue feels so good... so warm..." I bent forward and licked at the precum that had gathered at his tip, wanting to make him feel good.

**MARK** :  I moaned against him.  
"Can't wait till I get to fuck your pretty ass," I mumbled.                            

**YUGYEOM** : "Can I have your cock now, Daddy? Your tongue feels really good but your cock fills me up so much better...."

**MARK** : I smiled and lifted him from my face to my lap, kissing him deeply.  
"Of course, Sweet Boy. Will you ride Daddy's cock?"     

**YUGYEOM** : "Yes, Daddy," I murmured, smiling. I could taste myself on his tongue. It was so dirty, but I loved it; my cock ached from it and I shifted down to run my tongue through the mess of precum my I had leaked onto his neck and collar bone. It was vaguely sweet. "Mmm Daddy, do you think I taste yummy, Daddy?"

**MARK** :  I beamed at how cute he was.  
"So Yummy, Kitten, you know Daddy loves your taste. That's why you're my Sweet Boy. Are you prepped enough for me?"       

**YUGYEOM** :  "Mmm" I debated. "I think so, but can I have Daddy's fingers just in case?"

**MARK** :  I smiled, knowing how much he loved my fingers. I slipped in two fingers and thrust them, changing the angle to try for his sweet spot.  
"You okay, Sweetie?"      

**YUGYEOM** : "Ahhhh~" I sighed as his fingers slid in my hole. Still fairly well stretched from the night before and the generous attention he'd just paid me with his tongue, two fingers were easy for me to take, so I nodded vigorously.    

**MARK** : I kissed him and curled my fingers, hitting the familiar bundle of sensitive nerves.

**YUGYEOM** : His fingers pressed into my prostate and I lost all the strength in my limbs for a moment, keening into his shoulder.

**MARK** :  I scissored my fingers, stretching him out more.  
"Feels good, Baby?"       

**YUGYEOM** : "Feels so good, Daddy," I moaned in answer. "Can Kitten have another finger, Daddy?"     

**MARK** : I nodded and slowly pressed in another finger.  
"Kitten is such a good boy for Daddy," I said, kissing his forehead.        

**YUGYEOM** :  "Mmmmnnnggghhh" the third finger stretched me a bit more and I loved it, digging my fingernails into his shoulder and panting. "Daddy~ oh I love you, Daddy. Your fingers feel so good inside me."

**MARK** : "Your ass is so tight, Baby," I said, scissoring my fingers even more. "Tell me when you're ready for Daddy's cock."     

**YUGYEOM** : I let him stretch me a bit longer letting out sweet little whimpers and nibbling on his ear as he whispered soft, dirty things to me, until finally I said, "Daddy, I think I'm ready now; ready for your cock."       

**MARK** :  I smiled and pulled my fingers out, eagerly helping him line himself up. 

**YUGYEOM** :  I poised myself, guided by Mark's hands on my hips, and sank down slowly, feeling every inch of his long, hard cock as it penetrated me, whimpering all the while.

**MARK:**  I waited until my Kitten bottomed out, moaning as he sank down, and then asked if he was okay for me to move.

**YUGYEOM** : I panted a little as I felt his cock fully seated in me, then looked down at Hyung and whimpered, “Please, Daddy, move… fuck me  _please._ ”

**MARK:**  I held onto his hips and thrust up into him, quick and shallow, while leaning up to suck on his neck.

**YUGYEOM** : I bent desperately to meet him, squirming in his lap.  
His neck stretched so he could reach mine with his possessive lips, but my nipples were so much closer, I thought as his left hand brushed one of them.

**MARK:** I moved my mouth down to his nipples and started to suck on them roughly while fucking into him as deeply as I could.  
“Feels good, Sweet Boy?” I asked, pulling away for a moment.

**YUGYEOM** : “Uuuggghhh~~ yes, Daddy, feels  _so good_ …” I moaned, grinding myself down to meet his thrusts.  
This was all I had wanted all day – to be filled with him, his dark eyes drawing me in like black holes of affection and lust.

**MARK** : I smiled and thrust harder and faster.  
“Should Daddy fuck you against the wall?”

**YUGYEOM** : “B-But then Daddy h-has to do all the work,” I simpered as I bounced lightly on his cock.

**MARK** : I laughed a little.  
“It’s okay, Baby,” I said. “Daddy just wants Kitten to feel good.”

**YUGYEOM** : “Daddy~” I moaned, relaxing so he could roll me over and pull out more easily.  
Getting to his feet he held out his hand to help me off the bed.

**MARK** : “Wrap your legs around my waist, Sweet Boy,” I said, and his cock twitched at the pet name.  
“So you like when Daddy calls you that?”

**YUGYEOM** : I wrapped my long legs around my Daddy’s slender waist, feeling the pet name move me.  
“It’s my favorite, Daddy: makes me feel special,” I breathed.

**MARK** : I smiled and pushed him against the wall.  
“You  _are_  special, Sweet Boy,” I said, lining myself up with his hole again. “So special…”  
He moaned as I pushed in, but there was a sudden slamming noise and the wall shook.  
“What the…” I started but then I heard Youngjae cry “ _Daddy!_ ” and remembered that JB and Youngjae’s room was right next door.  
“ _Daddy, I’m sorry, I know I’m a bad boy~ Please, Daddy, punish me..._ ” Youngjae’s moan bled through the plaster.

**YUGYEOM** : “Youngjae did something naughty again,” I muttered.

**MARK** : I laughed.  
“I guess he did,” I said thrusting hard, picking up my pace. “Think Daddy can make you moan louder than that naughty boy?”

**YUGYEOM:**  “I don’t know Daddy, my voice is weaker. I’m not a vocalist like he is…”

**MARK** : I slowed down.  
“What do you mean? My Sweet Boy has an amazing voice. I love hearing you sing. Sing for Daddy.”

**YUGYEOM** : I blushed at Hyung’s praise, looking away.

**MARK** : I turned his head to look at me and kissed him.  
“Why so shy, Sweet Boy? Do you not feel good?” I asked, stopping my thrusts completely.

**YUGYEOM** : “No, Daddy! Don’t stop, please!” I begged.

**MARK:** I latched my lips onto his neck and bit down hard, knowing he had a weakness for being bitten. I fucked him harder and faster now.

**YUGYEOM** : “Ah! AHhhhhh~ Daddy, yes~” I moaned feeling the dull pain of his teeth on my neck.  
“I feel so good, Daddy… when you look me in the eye and t-tell me good things about myself, how much you love me…” I panted trying to catch my breath, “I f-feel so-o overwhelmed. Feel like I c-can’t breathe. So good, l-like I’ll pass out if I look at y-you…”  
My voice was whiny and my throat tight. I was about to cry and all I wanted was to feel possessed by him as he fucked me hard against the wall.  
“Daddy…” I moaned. “Daddy, fuck me! Harder,  _please_! HARDER, PLEASE, DADDY I NEED YOU! AGH! FUCK! YES, YES, YES!”

// _HOLY SHIT I AM DYING AND I NEED A NEW PAIR OF UNDERWEAR_ \\\

(( _OMG, SAME. MY OVARIES HAVE EXPLODED AND I HAVE A NOSEBLEED_ ))

// _LOL OVARIES? WHAT ARE OVARIES? Wait… I think I used to have those… a long time ago…_ \\\

**MARK:** The coil in my stomach tightened at his words and I moaned against his neck, fucking him harder, then switching my angle to hit him in his sweet spot.

**YUGYEOM** : “THERE DADDY!  _YES!_ FUCK ME I WANT YOU SO DEEP! YES, UGH FUCK ME. DEEPER, DADDY, HARDER! WANT YOU SO DEEP I CAN TASTE YOU…”  
I was almost screaming as I raked my nails over his back, neck, shoulders – anything I could reach, cleaving to him like he was the only thing keeping me alive and centered in the turbulence of pleasure and emotion. Desperate need seemed to crash over me like suffocating waves.

// _TURBULENCE of emotion ayyyyy_ \\\

(( _YEH_ ))

**MARK** : “Fuck, Kitten, you sound so hot, so pretty,” I said squeezing his thighs hard. “Does Daddy’s Sweet Boy want to Cum?”

**YUGYEOM** : “YES! WANT IT, DADDY! WANT IT SO BAD! Wanna see my pretty, white cum all over us, Daddy~” I was gasping out, as loud as I could, spurred by the moans on the other side of the wall, knowing that JB and Youngjae could hear everything.

// _THIS IS ONE FUCKING LUCKY WALL, DAMMIT_ \\\

(( _OMG, YEH, RIGHT?_ ))

**MARK** : I felt my cock twitch and I knew I was getting close. I grabbed his swollen, neglected member and pumped roughly.

**YUGYEOM** : “MmnngghhhhAH AH!” I moaned at the top of my lungs as he pounded me against the hard, cool surface, my head lolling back, bumping repeatedly against the wall.  
“Daddy, your hands feels so good around my cock… mmm… oh~ so good… FUCK OH, DADDY, I FEEL IT! DADDY, HARDER! HHHHNNGGGGGG MORE! MORE! PLEASE! Daddy, does my cock feel good in your h-hand? Am I a good boy for you, Daddy? Good little cockslut? Please, auuughhh DADDY,  _MORE, MORE, MORE, PLEASEEEEE~”  
_ I caught my breath, my head tilted back as he kissed my neck, grunting with every thrust. “Think they can hear me, Daddy?”

**MARK** : “Yes, Baby. You’re so loud for Daddy. Love hearing you scream cause I know it’s only for me.

**YUGYEOM** : “All my pretty sounds are for you Daddy. Want them to hear how good you make me feel, fucking my sweet, slutty hole with your long, hard cock. Kitten feels so good when you pound my tight little ass, ahhhh~” I moaned sounding wanton and filthy.

**MARK** : “Kitten’s little cock is so hard and pretty. Gonna cum for Daddy? Cum all over Daddy’s chest while he ruins your pretty little hole and fills you up?”

**YUGYEOM** : “Yes, Daddy… Gonna cum all over Daddy. Make everything pretty and white cause my Daddy makes me feel sooo good. Should I lap it off of you, Daddy? Suck it off of your nipples like a good Kitten?”

// _I feel like I got carried away with that one_ \\\

(( _I love it_ ))

**MARK** : I moaned, ready to cum, all of his pretty, filthy words bringing me closer.  
“Yes, Baby Boy. Daddy wants you to lap up all of your cum.”

**YUGYEOM** : “Daddy!” I keened as his fist pumped faster at my cock, making the most delicious, slick sounds.  
“Daddy, it’s coming! Daddy~ mmmnnngghhAHAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA~ah…”  
Orgasm washed over me, the first wave of ejaculate spattering us as far up as our necks, the subsequent ones covering our chests and abs in a mess of hot, sticky, musky fluid.

**MARK** : I threw my head back and moaned as I released inside of my Kitten, so much that it overflowed before I pulled out.  
I leaned forward, resting my head against, Yugyeom’s shoulder, breathing raggedly.

**YUGYEOM** : “Ahhh… mmm, Daddy…” I murmured as he let me down. “Love you Daddy.”  
I felt his release leaking from my abused ass as we rested against each other propped up by the wall which was now still, and silent.  
I reached down and caught some on my fingers as it ran down my thigh. Mark watched as I brought it up to my mouth, smeared it across my pink lips, and licked it off, moaning. I cleaned the rest of it off my fingers and then kissed along his jaw, working my way down as I lapped my own issue off of his salty skin.  
I suckled at his nipples, cleaning the white fluid from them as well and kept moving down until I had licked his abs clean.

**MARK** : I smiled, petting his hair as he licked up all of his cum.

**YUGYEOM** : I nuzzled against him until he pulled me off my knees and led me to the bed. He ran to the bathroom and brought back warm washcloths and soft towels to clean us properly and I sighed in contentment as he tended to me.

**MARK** : I started wiping down Yugyeom’s ass and thighs, making sure he was clean first.

**YUGYEOM** : He toweled me dry gently and brought the covers up over my naked body.  
After cleaning himself up and hanging the washcloths and towels up to dry, he got into bed with me, spooning me.  
“Thank you for taking such good care of me, Daddy,” I whispered.  
“Of course, Sweetheart,” he breathed against the back of my neck, and both of us relaxed into the cool sheets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 


	6. 2Jae #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What 2Jae were sing in the other side of the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JB** : I sat up and lifted Youngjae’s head off of my lap. He actually woke up, somehow.  
“Time to go, Baby; we’re home.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Hmn?” I mumbled, looking up. I saw myself in the window, sporting some magnificent bed-head and the nap of Hyung’s jeans imprinted on the side of my face.

**JB** : “Let’s go,” I said, taking his hand. “Daddy needs to punish you still.”

**YOUNGJAE** : My relative groggy serenity was abruptly disturbed by Hyung’s words and his firm grasp on my hands.

**JB** : “You ready?”

**YOUNGAJE** : “Yes, Daddy,” I muttered, sounding slightly insolent because I was only half-awake. He didn’t seem to notice.

**JB** : I smiled and helped him out of the van and into the house, dragging him in the direction of our (thankfully) shared bedroom.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Wait, wait,” I said, pulling to a stop. “Coco. I have to feed her.”  
Since Mark obviously wasn’t going to do it: he was in his room and shut up with Yugyeom before we had even gotten into the house.

**JB** : “Alright,” I said. “I’ll be in the bedroom.”  
I entered, turning the light on and closing the door before taking some sex toys out of the discreet box in our closet and laying them out.  Jinyoung had purchased them from an adult store a few blocks away. It had been tricky, but he got them without being recognized.

**YOUNGJAE** : I ran back out and Coco came skidding to meet me. I scratched behind her ears a bit, then filled her food dish and got her fresh water, cleaning up the pee-pads and laying new ones down.  
She looked up from her food and tried to follow me when I started to run back to the room.  
“No, Coco,” I said. “Go finish eating.”  
She cocked her head, but went back to her dish. I left a chewy treat for her, for when she finished eating and scampered back to the room where JB was waiting for me, already half-naked.  
He ambushed me as I entered, slamming me up against the wall and kicking the door shut with his foot.

**JB** : “Fuck, Baby, I want you so bad,” I growled, latching my mouth onto his neck and forcing my knee between his thighs.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mmmmngggf…” I whimpered, rutting against his leg desperately, feeling my cock hardening in my sticky boxers.  
“I want you, Daddy…” I breathed.

**JB** : “Daddy’s got to punish you,” I growled, moving him to the adjacent wall which separated our room from Mark and Jackson’s. I pushed him against it roughly, shaking the thin wall.

**YOUNGJAE:** “Ah!” I gasped at the impact. “I’m sorry, Daddy! I know I was a bad boy. Mark-hyung and Gyeommie were teasing each other and I was watching them, and it made me so horny, thinking of you. I couldn’t help it!

**JB** : “And I forgive you, Baby; but you still need to be punished.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I know, Daddy; I deserve it,” I gasped, clutching at him weakly. “Please, Daddy – punish me! Tease me ‘til I scream for you, like you said you would… ‘til my little cock is all red and achy~” I whined and he rose to his full height, slamming me against the wall again, harder, and pinning my hands above my head, his body pressed against mine. The firm bulge in his jeans was rubbing tauntingly against my own, trapped in my sticky panties and I groaned pathetically.  
Through the shaking wall I could hear Yugyeom’s cries of “ _HARDER, PLEASE, DADDY, I NEED YOU~”_ and  _“DEEPER, DADDY! WANT YOU SO DEEP I CAN TASTE YOU!_ ”

**JB** : I flipped him and started to dry hump him roughly, slamming him into the wall.  
“You are such a bad boy…” I grunted, punctuating each word with a snap of my hips.

**YOUNGJAE** : He forced my front flush with the wall and I whimpered from the rough treatment as he began to dry hump me ruthlessly. I groaned against the surface of the shaking wall, my hands desperate for something to cling to, but finding no purchase. My ass pressed back to meet his hips and I keened, “Daddyyyy~”

// _SERIOUSLY, CAN I BE THIS WALL?!_ \\\

 (( _OMG SAME. LIKE THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I HAVE EVER WISHED TO BE A WALL… jk, I read a lot of wall sex smuts, soo…._ ))

**JB** : I slapped his ass hard before pulling his arms behind his back and holding them in one hand.

**YOUNGAJE** : My ass was still tender from my earlier punishment, so the spank made me cry out. I squeezed my eyes shut; his grip on my wrists was bruising.

**JB** : “You okay, Honey?” I asked, reaching around to palm his hard cock.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes, Daddy, yes,” I mewled, biting my lip. “I deserve this,” I cried. “I deserve it ‘cause I’m a bad boy. C-can’t even watch Mark Hyung palm Gyeommie without g-getting horny. I’m such a slut! Punish me, Daddy, make me feel it!”

**JB** : I moved him over to the bed, throwing him down onto it roughly.  
“Strip,” I ordered walking to the desk on the other side of the room on which I had lain the toys. I took a metal cock ring and brought it back over to the bed.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes, Daddy.”  
I followed his order obediently. Looking demure, I pulled off my shirt first, and then standing, weak-kneed, I unfastened my jeans and shimmied them down my legs. Finally I hooked my thumbs into my boxers and peeled them off. The quiet, wet sound of the sticky fabric peeling away from my arousal might have made me cringe, but the subtle scent of dried semen and fresh pre-cum made my cock ache.  
I stood naked in front of him and glanced up at his stern expression.

**JB** : I pushed him onto the bed, on his hands and knees, and slipped on the ring, tightening it.  
“When did I say you could stand up?” I growled, smacking his ass.

**YOUNGJAE** : I whimpered at the impact.  
“Y-you didn’t say I c-couldn’t…” I sniffled. I knew that was the wrong thing to say, but I couldn’t stop it from coming out and braced immediately for the recoil from my thoughtless response.

**JB** : I smacked his ass again.  
“I guess I will have to be clearer next time, then,” I said sternly.

**YOUNGJAE** : The smacks to my bare skin stung so much worse. My vision blurred a bit as tears pricked at my eyes, falling when I squeezed them shut.  
“Daddy, my cheeks hurt,” I said softly.

**JB** : I halted and turned his face to me.  
“Do you need me to stop, Jae?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “No, Daddy, I can take more.  
Are my cheeks pretty and red yet, Daddy? They feel like it…”

**JB** : “Yes, they are. Looks so pretty, Baby,” I said easing back into my role. “Daddy’s gonna give you three more, 'kay?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Okay, Daddy,” I said, lifting my hips to accept the blows.

**JB** : I smiled and brought my palm down.  
“Count.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “One…” I whimpered, determined to be good.

**JB** : I brought my hand down again, on the opposite cheek this time.

**YOUNGJAE** : This blow was the hardest that my bare skin had been given. I gritted my teeth, groaning “Two,” my cock throbbing between my legs.

**JB** : I saw his swollen cock twitch when my palm made contact with this sensitive ass. I took it in one hand, stroking it as my other hand spanked him.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Three! Oh~ Daddy…” I wanted to fuck into his hand so badly, by hips desperate to move, but I held myself back as he ran a soothing hand across my backside.

**JB** : “Awww, my boy did so well,” I cooed, running my hand up his back. “Want Daddy to tongue-fuck your pretty ass?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes please, Daddy,” I said softly. Then I caught sight of the toys on the desk.  
“Daddy are we gonna play with toys then too?”

**JB:**  “Yes. Which ones do you want to play with, Honey? You did so well, Daddy’s gonna let you choose,” I said kneeling and licking a bold stripe along his hole, which twitched under my tongue.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Ahnghh~” I keened lewdly. “Daddy, I can’t pick; I like them all so much… can’t make up my mind.”

**JB** : I sucked on his rim for a bit, before pulling away.  
“How about a vibrator?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mmmm that sounds good, Daddy. More tongue first though? Daddy’s tongue feels sooo goooodd…”

**JB** : “Of course, Honey,” I smiled, taking his hips and burying my face in his ass. I thrust my tongue in as deep as I could, licking at his prostate.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mmnnnggghhhh!” I cried. “Thank you, Daddy, thank you, I’m such a slut for Daddy’s tongue.” I pressed myself back onto his face. “Love it when Daddy does dirty things to me with this tongue, makes me so horny for Daddy… feels so good~”

**JB** : I hummed against him, reaching around to pump his cock quickly knowing he couldn’t cum even if he wanted to.

**YOUNGAJE** : I moaned as he hummed against me, sensitive to the vibrations. “Ohhh~ Daddy, mmm, do that again, please~” I begged, grasping at the sheets, my head tilted back in ecstasy.

**JB** : I sped up my hand on his cock, getting him closer to orgasm.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mmmm, Daddy! Yes, Daddy! More… want more!”

**JB** : I pulled my face away and licked two fingers, thrusting them into his hole.  
“Think you deserve to come, Baby?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Want to, Daddy, but I don’t think I deserve it yet…”

**JB** : “Good answer, Baby,” I praised, curling my fingers to hit his sweet spot. “I think you’re right. Daddy doesn’t want you to cum just yet.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Ah! Ah! Daddy, your fingers!” I fucked myself on them, unable to hold still as they prodded at my weakness.

**JB** : “That feel good, Baby Boy?” I purred

**YOUNGJAE** : “Uh-huh,” I nodded frantically, breath ragged. “They’re so… ~hngggh~ so long, Daddy, so… fuck~” I whined, hearing the soft wet sound and feeling the easy, slick, slide of his fingers inside me as I fucked myself on them without shame.

**JB** : I thrust my fingers faster, bending over him and sucking on the sensitive skin of his back.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Fuck me, Daddy! Yes, fuck me with your fingers, yessss. Yes, yes, yes… oh~”

**JB** : I bit down on the skin hungrily.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Ah! Daddy!” I winced as he bit me, but loved it. “Gonna eat me, Daddy? Bite me! Harder, Daddy, yessss.” I felt his teeth sink into me again, much harder. “OH! FUCK, YES, DADDY! AGHH!” I screamed as I came dry, my ass clenching hungrily around my Daddy’s fingers.

**JB** : “Awww, my little baby came dry,” I teased, pulling my fingers out. “Couldn’t even wait for Daddy.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I’m sorry, Daddy,” I whimpered. “I tried not to, but it felt sooo good.”

**JB** : I rubbed circles on the small of his back.  
“It’s okay, Baby. Now be a good boy and make Daddy feel good,” I growled deeply.

**YOUNGJAE** : “What should I do, Daddy?” I asked sweetly.

**JB** : “You can choose, Baby; you’re clever” I said kindly. “Daddy doesn’t care – just make me feel good.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Can I suck Daddy’s cock. Daddy likes my mouth, right?”

**JB** : “Of course, Baby. Daddy loves your sweet little mouth.”  
My cock twitched and throbbed at the thought of his pretty, plump lips stretched around my thick shaft. I helped him kneel down while I sat on the edge of the bed.

**YOUNGJAE** : I knelt between Hyung’s legs, nuzzling his thighs lovingly as my hand crept up to stroke him lightly.

**JB** : I moved my hand to his hair, tangling my fingers into the locks and tugging, knowing how he loved to have his hair pulled.  
“Good Boy…” I growled.

**YOUNGJAE** : I stroked a little harder, moaning as he pulled my hair, and licked along the side of his shaft before taking the head of his erection into my mouth.

**JB** : “Mmm… Fuck, Baby your mouth is so wet and hot…” I moaned, tugging a little harder at his scalp.

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned, sucking hard before sliding further onto his shaft and bobbing my head slowly and steadily. After a while, I pulled off with a pop and passed my tongue over his leaking slit.

**JB** : “Ah~” I smiled. “Does Daddy taste good, Honey?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mm-hmm…” I nodded, looking up at him innocently. “So yummy, Daddy,” I said, licking my lips and kissing the leaking crown of his cock gathering some of his pre-cum on them.  
“Wanna taste, Daddy?” I rose up and crawled into his lap so he was looking into my eyes. “Kiss me, Daddy, taste it…” I panted.

**JB** : I grabbed him roughly by the nape of his neck and pulled him toward me, sliding my tongue across his lips and into his mouth, moaning as I ground up against him.

**YOUNGJAE** : I clamped my thighs on either side of his and ground back as his tongue invaded my mouth, my hands grasping at his upper arm and shoulder.

**JB** : “Tastes so good, Honey,” I murmured, biting his bottom lip and bringing my hand to his cock.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Hmn!” I yelped when his hand made contact with my neglected cock.  
“Ahhh, can I ride Daddy’s thigh now?”

**JB** : “Yes, Baby,” I crooned. “Ride Daddy’s thigh and cum like the good boy you are.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I can cum, Daddy?” I asked as I straddled his leg, his thigh slotted neatly between mine, and started to rut against him, groaning at the feeling of his jeans rubbing against my sensitive parts.

**JB** : “You have to beg for it, Baby,” I said. “I’m not that easy.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mmnnnhhh…” I groaned as I held onto him, riding high on his thigh so my leaking erection ground against his hip.  
“Please let me cum, Daddy. I know I’m naughty, but I’ll be such a good boy, I promise. Please, fuck, Daddy, I need it~” my voice broke and I swallowed before continuing my groveling string of moans, clinging to the older boy desperately.  
“Daddy, my little cock aches! Please, Daddy makes me so hard. I need to cum Daddy,  _I need it_ ~”

**JB** : I thrust my thigh up, granting him more friction, and removed the cock ring.  
“You’re such a good boy for Daddy. You can cum now.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “OH! AGH!” I exclaimed as he lifted his thigh so it pressed harder against me. All I could register was the sensation of the ring being removed. Freed of that restriction, I began to grind harder and more frantically, biting my lip so hard I could taste blood and whining as I came, orgasm trembling through me violently.  
“Daddy…” I whimpered weakly, hiding my face in Hyung’s neck. He held me and leaned back, resituating us until he could lay me down.

**JB** : “Aww, Baby. Does that feel better?” I cooed.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes, Daddy,” I panted. “We’re still gonna play with toys, right? I wanna play more.”

**JB** : I nodded. “Of course, Baby. Daddy’s not near done with you.” I took a vibrator from the small selection. “Gonna make you cum  _so much_ , Baby.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I whimpered at the thought, hiding my face in the pillow.

**JB** : “Ready for your vibrator, Honey?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Uh-huh,” I nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

**JB** : I grabbed his hips and pulled them up, holding him steady as I began to press the slicked vibrator into his hole, gently as it was the larger of the two we owned, turning it on at the lowest setting.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mmmnnnn..” I bit the pillow a little. “Is th-that the big one Da~ahhh~daddy?”

**JB** : I twisted the toy, trying to hit all the sensitive spots.  
“Yes, Baby, it is.”

**YOUNGJAE** : My eyes closed and my hips canted up as I felt the vibrations inside me coaxed a lewd, unbroken whine from my chest.

**JB** : “So sensitive, Baby…” I purred, turning the setting up to the next level.

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned again, through gritted teeth.  
“More, Daddy,  _pleaseeee_ ~” I cried.

**JB** : “You’re such a slut for me, Youngjae,” I growled, turning it up again to the highest setting.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Oh~ ngggghhhh~ YES… yes, Daddy, I am! Such a slut for my Daddy, always want my needy hole full, ngghhh…” I whimpered, feeling my cock get harder, aching for attention and leaking a slick wet patch onto the sheets.

**JB** : I turned him over and looked at his cock, flushed and dark.  
“You’re little cock looks so pretty, Baby.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Can I touch it Daddy? It’s all hot, Daddy, it aches… wanna  _touch_ so badly…”

**JB** : “Yes Baby, pump your little cock for Daddy,” I said. “Not too much though; don’t want you to cum just yet.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Th~ahh… thank you, Daddy…” I breathed happily, wrapping my fingers around my hard length. I began to pump my cock slowly, letting out a whine which quickly turned into a whine as Hyung turned the vibrator inside me again and it found its mark. My back arched, my left hand scrabbling for something to hold and my right still around my cock.  
“Daddy~ THERE! THERE! FUCK, YES! Oh…”

**JB** : I turned off the vibrator, pulling it out gently and ordering him on his hands and knees. He whined at the loss but I repeated the order in a warning voice and he followed it obediently. Once he had, I pushed it in to his ass again, turning it up gradually.  
“Fuck yourself on the toy, you shameless little slut.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned wantonly at the degrading order.  
“Yes, Daddy,” I moaned complacently, clutching the sheets in my balled fists and forcing myself back. “Like this, Daddy?” I bit my lip, looking at him innocently over my shoulder. My breath came out in little puffs and soft grunts as I worked myself shamelessly on the toy. “Fuck myself like this, Daddy?” I purred sinfully.  “Mmm… feels so good Daddy…”

**JB** : “That’s it, Sunshine… just like that. Good boy,” I said, reaching around him to grab his throbbing cock and stroke it slowly.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mmmffsshh,” I gasped as his hand wrapped around my shaft and stroked it lovingly. I moaned softly, pushing back onto the toy and forward into his hand, completely lost in sensation.

**JB** : “Tell Daddy how much you love it,” I growled. “Tell Daddy how good it feels to be filled again.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Daddy, it’s so good! Feels so good, Daddy!” I cried, grinding back as the toy continued to stimulate my walks, occasionally coming close to my sweet spot, which I avoided because if I let it hit me there at this point I would cum and Daddy hadn’t said I could do that yet.  
“Mmmm Daddy…” I breathed.  “I love this toy. It’s my favorite,” I swiveled my hips in circles on the vibrator, slowly, so my Daddy could enjoy looking at my ass. “Love this one cause it fills me like Daddy does –  _so big and **thick** …_”

**JB** : I started to pump his cock faster, thrusting the toy in his now well-stretched hole.  
“Beg to cum, Baby. Beg for it, I know you want to.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Agh, Daddy! I do! Wanna cum for Daddy like a little slut!” I cried. I looked up at him again; his lips were pared, tongue slipping out to lick over them slowly and suddenly, all I wanted was to have my Daddy’s mouth on my cock while he fucked the vibrator into my ass.  
“Daddy? Daddy… can I, um… Daddy, I w-want…” I stuttered.

**JB** : “What is it you want, Baby?” I asked, pumping him faster.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Daddy, I know I don’t deserve it… but can I h-have…” I trailed off, fidgeting shyly.

**JB** : “Aw Sunshine, I’ll give you what you want, but you have to tell me what it is. If you don’t tell Daddy, he can’t give it to you. Tell Daddy, don’t be shy,” I coaxed, unable to suppress the softness I nursed for the younger boy.

**YOUNGJAE** : I swallowed, averting my gaze and toying with the sheets.  
“Daddy, will you suck my cock? Please?”

**JB** : I turned his head to face me.  
“Of course, Baby. You’ve been so good for Daddy. All you need to do is beg.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I let out the breath I’d been holding and gasped in another, cock twitching as Hyung held my face in his big hand.  
“Oh, Daddy, thank you! Please, Daddy, please suck me off! Suck my little cock, please Daddy! Wanna feel your mouth on me, all hot and wet…. Please, please, Daddy~ please!”

(( _OH MY GOD, THAT’S HOT_ ))

// _Thank you ^~^_ \\\

**JB** : “Aww, such a good Baby for me,” I cooed, leaning down to take the swollen head of his erection into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Ah! AGH~ DADDY~” I cried out, fisting the sheets in my hands, knuckles going white as he continued to fuck the buzzing vibrator into my ass.  
“Thank you, Daddy! Oh~ Fuckkkk…”

**JB** : I hummed around his cock as I swallowed him deeper. I let the vibrator do its work so I could take his hips in a strong grip, making sure he couldn’t try to fuck my mouth.

**YOUNGJAE** : My eyes rolled back into my head as I felt Hyung slide further onto my cock and swallow around it, the bruising grip he had on my hips holding them in place. I was desperate to move, so I tried pressing myself back into the mattress instead, which pressed the vibrator further into my ass.

**JB** : I readjusted the toy in his ass to give it a new angle, adding to his pleasure as I pumped it in and out in three long stokes before letting it go again.

**YOUNGJAE** : He moved the vibrator suddenly and I yelped in shock, hands flying to his shoulders and gripping them tight as I whimpered.

**JB** : I moved back up to suck on just the tip and wrapped my left hand around the base of his cock, stroking it quickly. My other hand was on his ass cheeks, squeezing them roughly.

**YOUNGJAE** : I panted raggedly, chanting, “Daddy, Daddy, thank you…” as he sucked on the head of my erection as his one hand grasped at my ass, his fingernails biting into the soft flesh. I fidgeted on the vibrator, silently urging him to fuck me with it.

**JB** : I pulled off his length with a lewd pop and lifted his hips up a bit, thrusting the vibrator in and out of his hole.  
“Such a slut for Daddy…”

**YOUNGJAE** : Tears began to gather and drip from the corners of my eyes. I must have looked totally ruined, writhing and sweaty, whining pathetically.

**JB** : I looked up to see Youngjae with tears trailing down his face.  
“You okay, Honey?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded quickly.  
“Yes, Daddy, yesss… just feels so good Daddy, don’t stop, please~”

**JB** : “Want Daddy to make you cum again?” I asked mouthing at his cock indulgently.

**YOUNGJAE** : “C-can I cum in Daddy’s mouth?” I asked breathlessly.

**JB** : “Yes, Baby, of course,” I said, going down on him again.

**YOUNGJAE** : He licked up the length of my penis and took it in his mouth again, sliding along my shaft at a torturously slow pace as he fucked my ass with the vibrator. I tried to grind down on it, wanting him to hit my spot again, but then stopped, letting him find it instead.  
“Daddy, make me cum again, please! Please, Daddy! WANNA CUM, I’M SO CLOSE!”

**JB** : I angled the toy aiming for his prostate and let his cock fall from my mouth.  
“Cum for me, Baby Boy; give Daddy your cum,” I said, kissing his tip and opening my mouth to catch the fluid.

**YOUNGJAE** : I bucked as he jabbed the vibrator into my sweet spot, letting out a long cry and ejaculating into his mouth.

**JB** : I moaned around Youngjae’s softening cock, swallowing all of his warm, sweet cum.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Aghhh…” I moaned, shivering with the aftershocks, sweaty, panting and happy.  
“Thank you, Daddy…” I caught my breath as I watched him lick his lips. “Do I taste good, Daddy?”

**JB** : I pulled myself up his body and looked him in the eyes.  
“So good, Baby. You made Daddy all hard again.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I craned my neck up so I could kiss him sweetly, tasting myself on his lips.  
“Daddy,” I breathed, “Daddy gonna fuck my sweet little ass with his big, hard cock?” I simpered, running my tongue along the line of his jaw.

**JB** : “Yes, Baby,” I said. “Are you ready for me?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Does Daddy want me on my back or my tummy?”

**JB** : “On your back, Sunshine,” I said. “Daddy wants to see your pretty face while he fucks you senseless.”  
I took his legs at the knees and situated myself between them.

**YOUNGJAE** : My legs parted easily for him, spreading wide.  
“I’m ready, Daddy. Please fuck me; want Daddy’s cock.”

**JB** : “So sweet, Baby,” I growled, thrusting into him and beginning to pound into him as hard as I could.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Ohhh, Daddy, yes! Fuck me hard, Daddy! I want it!” I dragged my fingers down his chest, scratching red into the pallid skin.

**JB** : I took his wrists and pinned them to the bed, gripping them tightly and thrusting into him faster, whispering dirty things to him as I tried desperately not to cum.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes, yesss, Daddy! Hard like that! Fuck me, anghhh… ahhh… more, Daddy, more! Fuck, I’m so slutty for Daddy’s cock! Ohhh~” I moaned sweetly. “My ass feels good for you, Daddy? Nice and warm and wet around Daddy’s thick cock? Mmmngghhh…” I keened as I ground down in rhythm with his hips, getting hard on the slide of his cock in my ass and his soft, pleasured grunts.

**JB** : “C-Close, Baby…” I growled, speeding up and changing my angle, ramming into his weak spot.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Sh-should I cum first D-addy?” I asked, my voice shaking as he thrust into me.

**JB** : “Please, Baby. Daddy can’t hold out much longer, you feel too good…”

**YOUNGJAE** : I took my cock in my hand, tugging furiously.  
“Daddy, I’m almost… I’m…” he gave a forceful push which hit just right, slamming into my prostate and I came again.  
“THERE, DADDY! YES, YES, YES!” I screamed as I came all over us. “Cum in me Daddy! Want your hot cum in my slutty ass! Wanna feel it inside me, yessss… more, Daddy more! CUM IN YOUR SLUTTY ANGEL, DADDY! I WANT IT! PLEASE~”

**JB** : I threw my head back letting out an absolutely inhuman groan, unnaturally loud as I came inside my baby boy, thrusting a little more before shaking and collapsing on top of him as my cock pumped my cum into his hole.

**YOUNGJAE** : I groaned happily, accepting his weight as I felt his semen flow into me.  
“Daddy…” I murmured sweetly.

**JB** : “Yes, Baby?” I panted, still coming down from my high.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Daddy, I love you,” I whispered as we wrapped our arms around each other weakly.

**JB** : “Daddy loves you too, Honey. You don’t know how much.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I hid my face in his sweaty neck, whimpering periodically as the oversensitivity finally caught up to me.

  **JB** : “Are you alright, Baby? Was it too much? Daddy did make you cum four times, and one of those was dry. Should I wait a bit?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I’m f-fine Daddy,” I said, wincing a little as he extricated himself from me slowly.

**JB** : “Do you wanna sleep now?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I feel sticky, Daddy. Can we get clean?”

**JB** : “Of course, Sunshine,” I said. He sat up throwing his arms around my neck and I picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom. “Bath or shower?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Bath please, Daddy. Don’t think I can stand; my legs feel like jelly.”

**JB** : I laughed a little and sat him down on the edge of the tub.  
“You were such a good boy for Daddy, Baby,” I said, rinsing him of with the shower head as the tub filled.

**YOUNGJAE** : I smiled, looking down.  
“Even though I was bad boy earlier?”

**JB** : I smiled and kissed him on the forehead.  
“Yes, Baby.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Oh, Daddy,” I said, remembering something. “Don’t forget to clean up the toys, or Jinyounggie-hyung will get mad again.”

**JB** : “I won’t forget, Baby; gotta keep them clean so they’re safe for my boy.” I finished soaping him and rinsed him off. “Into the tub, Sunshine.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I crawled into the warm bath and started splashing my face with the hot water while Hyung washed up.

**JB** : “Want me to get in with you, Honey?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I looked up at him a little confused, shaking my wet bangs out of my face.  
“Weren’t you going to anyway, Daddy?”

**JB** : “I was debating it. I don’t know if I can keep my hands off of you.”  
I finished cleaning myself off and crawled in to the bathtub with him.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Daddy,” I giggled, splashing him.

**JB** : “Baby, you’re so cute,” I smiled, splashing him back.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Can I wash Daddy’s hair for him?”

**JB** : “Go ahead, Baby.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I squirted some shampoo onto my hands and sat up, lacing my soapy fingers into Hyung’s dark hair, lathering the shampoo and running my fingers through the locks, massaging gently. I couldn’t help smiling as his shoulders relaxed.

**JB** :  I let myself relax and my head rolled back, enjoying the feel of Youngjae's fingertips massaging my scalp. I let a little moan slip out, but didn't really care.

**YOUNGJAE** :  I got on my knees carefully so I could work more easily and rinsed diligently when I was finished.  
I cuddled up to him in the warm water.  
"Daddy, do you think we should have asked Jinyounggie-hyung to play with us?"

**JB** : I put my arms around him. He was always considerate; for all that he could be savage when he wanted to.  
"He seemed a tired today, so I didn't want to bother him; but you're right, it's not quite right playing that hard without him.  We'll play with Jinyounggie next time, kay?" I said, booping his nose.    

**YOUNGJAE** : I yawned widely against Hyung's chest.

**JB** : I smiled and hugged Youngjae tightly before pulling away.  
"Let's get you cleaned up so that you can sleep, Baby Boy."                

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded sleepily and let him clean me up, wincing a little as he cleaned my sore ass carefully with a soft cloth.

**JB** : I finished cleaning him and pulled the drain plug out, picking him up and wrapping him tightly in a soft towel before putting one around my own waist.

**YOUNGJAE** :  Hyung dried me off and took me back to the room, laying me down before pulling on a clean pair of boxers and collecting the toys to clean them up.

**JB** : I finished cleaning and walked over to my baby, spooning him and falling asleep next to him.

**YOUNGJAE** : Daddy crawled in next to me as I was nodding off. He spooned me, falling asleep almost instantly, and I turned into my other side to face him, admiring his handsome features in the dimness of our room and settling into his broad chest. I was content until, just as I was drifting off, I felt a little draft, wishing Jinyounggie was there to guard my back with his warmth.

~Contiued in Next Chapter~


	7. JJP #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung deals with Jaebum.

**JINYOUNG** :  "Youngjae truly does have a magnificent set of lungs on him," I thought bitterly.  
He is our only main vocal for that reason I suppose, but it also means that his screams and moans carry through the walls ridiculously clearly. Not that the walls in our dorm are particularly thick in the first place. I could hear EVERYTHING, even the vibrator turning on.  
       " _Is t-that the big one Daddy_?" I heard Youngjae's sweet little voice ask. But of course it was, I thought. We only have two vibrators; the large purple one, which was matched to JB's size and was currently lodged in Youngjae's tight little ass, and a smaller one, cherry red. That one was newer; it was my size. I had bought it for Youngjae's 19th birthday.  
The moans and screams grew louder and harder to ignore over the next 15 minutes; And I  _tried_  to ignore them, but I could picture everything I was hearing and that made it hard for me.  
In every sense.  
       After a while I couldn't ignore the vicious hard-on that had developed between my legs and my hand found its way into my underwear,  bitterly stroking myself to the sounds of my lovers fucking each other without me.  
      I bit my lip when Youngjae asked JB to suck him off, imagining the debauched expressions on his sweet face, pressing my thumb into my slit and stroking harder. I lasted through his second orgasm, getting close myself as I imagined how ruined he looked under JB, legs spread whorishly wide as the elder began fucking his ass. My wrist whipped faster as Youngjae screamed, JB's grunts carrying though the walls.  
“ _Fuck, I’m so slutty for Daddy’s cock! Ohhh~_ ” I heard Youngjae moan “ _My ass feels good for you, Daddy? Nice and warm and wet around Daddy’s thick cock? Mmmngghhh…_ ”  
     I groaned as I curled up on my side, hand working furiously on my cock until I lost it, cum spilling out.   
     A hot, poisonous feeling roiled in my chest as I sneaked to the bathroom cleaning myself quickly so I wouldn't have to run into them when Youngjae inevitably asked to take a bath. I closed my door just as they opened theirs, retreating to my bed and curling up.  
     Jaebum and I needed to talk.      

**JB** : It was apparent in the morning that something was off with Jinyoung.  
    He went through the whole day effectively avoiding me and Youngjae. At the end of the day he went to his room without a word.  
I knocked on his door.  
"Jinyoung! Why are you ignoring me?!"

**JINYOUNG** :  I had gone right to my room after making dinner, didn't even sit down to eat with the others, and even totally ignored Youngjae when he'd asked me if I was mad; but that was because I couldn't look at him with angry eyes.  
    JB and I have been close for a very, very long time. We auditioned, trained, debuted as JJP, and we had done that all together. Our bond was one of familiarity, equal on every count. The feelings we'd developed through our training years was natural, and so was the physical relationship that was subsequent to those feelings, even though neither of us had been particularly attracted to our own sex before.  
Youngjae was an entirely different story.  
   Being the last member to join, with only a few months training, Youngjae had a harder time integrating, which was why he and JB were roommates.  We both had spent a lot of time helping him get comfortable.  
    It was easy to love such a sweet kid. JB treated him like a plush toy (honestly that has not changed) and he was almost like our child, until a little more than a year after debut when our bond started to change as he got nearer to adulthood. Once he walked in on us fucking, eyes going wide when he saw JB pounding me face down into the mattress. He couldn't look at us for weeks.  
    Then a few months before his 19th birthday we told him exactly how much we love him and he asked if he could join us in bed once he came of age. The answer, of course, was "Yes, Baby." His Daddy kink came out almost immediately.  
     I don't openly baby him quite as much as JB, but Youngjae is still my special boy as well, and I know he follows where Jaebum leads; which was why JB would suffer the brunt of my ire.  
I didn't answer, letting him sweat it out a bit more.

**JB** : I knocked on the door, harder this time.  
“Jinyoung! Please open up! I'm Sorry!”

**JINYOUNG** : I let my irritation bubble up a bit more, like a shaken soda can, as he jiggled the door handle. When he stopped knocking and trying the doorknob I heard him apologize quietly, and lost it.  
   I stormed over and ripped the door open, grabbing the big oaf by his t-shirt and yanking him inside, slamming the door shit again and forcing him against it.  
“Do you even know why I am upset?”

**JB** : I was speechless, eyes wide.

**JINYOUNG** : “I thought not. Then don’t apologize!” I spat. “I swear, JB, sometimes you are so thoughtless, I can’t even tell that we’ve known each other as long as we have.  
“Take a guess, Jaebum. Think about yesterday, and just try to puzzle it out. I bet Youngjae’s got it by now.”

**JB** : I tilted by head.  
“Just talk to me, Jinyoung. Do you not like me touching Youngjae?”

**JINYOUNG** : “I don’t dislike you touching Youngjae; I LOVE you touching Youngjae. What I hate is you touching, teasing, playing with Youngjae in front of me, in public,  _with cameras rolling_ and not. Including.  _Me_.”

**JB** : I looked down, realization finally sinking in, embarrassment coloring my face.  
“Jinyoung, I…”

**JINYOUNG** : “What makes, this worse, Jaebum, is that you  _saw_  that something was up with me, and you didn’t bother to ask me what was wrong.  
“I don’t know what Mark and Yugyeom set off yesterday to make everyone act like this was one of those episodes of Star Trek where the whole crew gets infected by some sex virus and can’t keep their hands off of each other, but hell, JB, you’re supposed to display some kind of judgment!”

**JB** : “I know…” I said. “I… fuck, sometimes I think I shouldn’t be the leader,” I mumbled, running my hands over my face.

**JINYOUNG** : His self-deprecating comment de-railed me momentarily, but also irritated me all the more, though my tone was a fraction softer when I started up again.  
“Jaebum, this isn’t about whether you are a good leader for our group. No one else could be the leader of GOT7 like you can. It’s not a leadership issue; but you have some blind spots when it comes to relationship things.  
“I know I said I don’t mind you and Youngjae playing without me, and I don’t – we’re idols. We’re busy, and it’s tough in a three-way relationship to always be able to be there… at the right times. If I have schedules and you or Youngjae need attention, then of course you should take care of each other without me. You and I should do the same if Youngjae can’t be there or, Youngjae and I if you’re busy; but right in front of me? In front of the group and not even asking me or giving me an option to join? You could see something was bothering me; did you think I was just tired and wouldn’t want to? Always ask anyway, Jaebum, because you don’t know what it’s like to hear your lovers fucking in the next room and not… not even missing you…”  
The last few words came out through clenched teeth as angry tears pricked at my eyes.

**JB** : “I’m sorry, Jinyoung.”

**JINYOUNG** : I closed my eyes, visibly wilting, actually terrified.  
There had always been a whisper of fear for me that maybe our arrangement couldn’t really work without me losing JB and Youngjae to each other.  
Was this really the best he could do? Or was it too much, too jealous of me to think that if it was Youngjae crying, Jaebum would be holding him, telling him that he loves him  _so much_ … I trembled at the idea, praying he would understand that this was much worse for me than a simple “I’m sorry” could console.

**JB** : I saw Jinyoung tremble and pulled him into a hug.  
“Cry, Jinyoung, go ahead; tell me everything. I want to make it up to you, comfort you. I love you so much.”

**JINYOUNG** : “It hurt, Jaebum, it fucking hurt. I just… I know I shouldn’t, but I get scared I’ll lose you and Youngjae to each other and I ca-can’t… I hate it because I love you both…” I trailed off, tears wetting his white t-shirt until he pushed me out from his chest, hands firmly on my shoulders, squaring them and looking me in the eye.

**JB** : I felt awful, devastated that he could think like that, but also sad because it was so typical of Jinyoung to hold things in.  
“You will never lose us, Jinyoung: never ever. We love you too much. I honestly don’t know what we would do without you. It’s not right without you.”

**JINYOUNG** : I looked up at him and he held my face in his big hands, smiling apologetically. He blotted my face dry with his sleeve and bent forward to kiss me softly on my lips.

**JB** : “Do you want to lie down, Jinyounggie? Come on, I’ll snuggle with you.”

**JINYOUNG** : He pulled me over to the bed, tugging me down, half on top of him.  
After a few moments of silence, simply taking comfort in each other’s breathing, I started kissing his jaw and my hand crept over between his legs.  
“I want something more than snuggles…” I whispered, closing my hand over his crotch, squeezing.

**JB** : I moaned quietly and bucked up into his hand.  
“And what’s that, Baby?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Mmm…” I teased him more, feeling him harden in his jeans. “I want some special time with Daddy.”  
 I crawled on top of him, straddling his hips and sneaking my hands up his shirt.

**JB** : “Fuck, Baby, you look so beautiful like this,” I growled, pulling him down into another kiss.

**JINYOUNG** : I kissed him back roughly, verging on violent as I let a ghost of my resentment rise up, taking power from it as I raked my nails down his chest.

**JB** : I moaned into his mouth and moved my hands down to squeeze his ass.

**JINYOUNG** : I grabbed his wrists and forced his arms up, shaking my head in an unspoken but firm, “ _No_.”  
I took his belt off and used it to bind his wrists to the metal bedframe.

**JB** : “Wh-what are you doing, Jinyoung?”

**JINYOUNG** : “I haven’t quite forgiven you just yet, Daddy. So I’m gonna punish you a little,” I smiled wickedly. “Just a little.”

**JB** : “Whatever you want, Baby,” I moaned, grinding against him for friction.

**JINYOUNG** : “Awww thank you, Daddy,” I said, grinding back as a reward for his cooperation.

**JB** : “Anything for…” I my sentence trailed into a whine as he ground against me.

**JINYOUNG** : I untied his hands just long enough to re-situate him so he was sitting up and pull his shirt over his head before binding them again. I tugged his pants off, leaving him only in his boxers.  
“I’ll be right back; be good.” I squeezed him once before leaving the room without explanation.

**JB** : “Wha-?” he left the room before I could finish my word.  
I couldn’t do anything so I waited as patiently as I could.

**JINYOUNG** : I went to his and Youngjae’s room. Jae was there, petting Coco, very subdued. He looked at me, slightly confused at my presence, asking with his eyes if I was still angry.  
I put my finger to my lips as I took the large vibrator from the box in the closet. Youngjae looked a little scared.  
“Don’t look so worried, Sunshine. I’ll be back for you later.”  
I left him sitting there wide-eyed and returned to my room where JB was sitting just where I had left him.  
“Been waiting like a good boy, Jaebum?” I looked at the tent in his boxer-briefs.

**JB** : “Yes, Jinyounggie,” I mewled.

**JINYOUNG** : “Oh good,” I said, pulling my shirt over my head and setting the vibrator aside for later.  
I traced him through his underwear, petting the firmness lightly. A little wet spot was already forming.  
“You like that?”

**JB** : “Y-yes, Jinyoung,” I moaned, “feels so good. I’m so horny…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Oh, Jaebummie, I didn’t know you were this easy,” I tsked. “Does my horny daddy want more?”

**JB** : “Mmmm, please!”

**JINYOUNG** : I palmed him a little harder.  
“Hmnn, I bet you do,” I purred. “You can be a bit more patient, right?”

**JB** : “Ahh! I guess so…” I moaned, squirming under his touch.

**JINYOUNG** : “You  _guess_  so?” I questioned sternly.

**JB** : I nodded hastily.  
“I can! I can wait, I’ll be patient!”

**JINYOUNG** : “That’s more like it…” I kissed him lightly. “Now…” I divested myself of my pants and palmed my own hardening length before pulling my underwear down and wrapping my fingers around my cock, stroking myself.  
He was gaping at me, eyes glued to my cock.  
“Like what you see, Daddy?”

**JB** : “Looks so pretty, Jinyounggie. Looks so hard and yummy…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Oh… I think my Daddy wants a taste…” I said teasingly and his cock twitched.  
“Oh you do, don’t you Jaebum?”

**JB** : “Yes, please,” I begged.

**JINYOUNG** : “Oh, you’re so polite, Jaebummie. You want it?” I crawled to him palming him again. “Wanna suck my cock? Wanna drool all over it; choke on it like you can’t get enough?”

**JB** : “Fuck, yes! Please, let me suck your cock, Jinyoung. Wanna lap up your pre-cum and make you feel so good…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Awww…” I cooed.  “I like seeing you like this, Jaebummie; all strung out and desperate. What happened to my big, strong Daddy?  
“Maybe if you can hold on like a good boy for a bit longer, you can have my cock in your mouth.”

**JB** : I nodded.  
“What do you want me to do?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Just watch and relax, Daddy. Kay?”

**JB** : “Gonna show off your cock for Daddy?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Gonna show off so much more than that…” I smiled, creeping toward him and tracing his lips with my fingers before pressing on them.  
“Suck on my fingers, Daddy; make sure they’re nice and slick.”

**JB** : I parted my lips and took his fingers into my mouth eagerly, spreading them and sucking on each separately so they were soaked with saliva.

**JINYOUNG** : I smiled at him, pumping my fingers as he sucked, feeling the spit leak down to my palm.  
“That’s good, Daddy, thank you,” I said pulling them out.  
I reached behind myself, running my wet fingers over my entrance and biting my lip as it reacted to the touch. Then I pressed my middle finger to it, slowly breaching my own tightness.

**JB** : I licked my lips hungrily, wanting so badly to taste him.

**JINYOUNG** : I took my sweet time lodging my middle finger in, moving it only a little as I grew re-accustomed to the sensation.

**JB** : “You look so sexy Jinyoung…” I breathed out.

**JINYOUNG** : “Do I, Daddy? Look pretty with my fingers up my tight little ass?” I teased as I prodded my rim with the second finger.  
“Should I put another one in, Daddy? Think I’m ready?”

**JB** : “Fuck, please, Baby – do it,” I moaned, my cock twitching at the sight of him.

**JINYOUNG** : I forced the second finger in slowly, sighing at the stretch. I swirled them a bit, easing myself open further until I could slide them. I pumped them once to test and, oh, that was nice, so I slid them back again harder, and again and again until I was fingerfucking myself steadily, making lewd little noises.  
“Like it, Daddy? Like seeing my tight little ass stretching around my fingers? Bet you wish it was your big, thick cock, hmn? Wish it was you sliding in my tight, hot hole?” I panted, trailing off in a loud moan.

**JB** : “Jinyoung, you have no idea,” I growled.

**JINYOUNG** : I smiled, pumping faster.  
“How many fingers should I do, Daddy?”

**JB** : “Just three, Baby, don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

**JINYOUNG** : “Awww, Daddy, you’re so sweet. So good to your boys,” I slowed a little and introduced the third finger.  
“Oohhhh… Daddy, is this good? Mnnnghhh…” I moaned as I fucked myself on my own fingers, going rigid as I located my prostate quite by accident.

**JB** : “Fuck, Baby. Did you find your sweet spot?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Yes….” I hissed. “Should I play with it some more, Daddy?”

**JB** : “Go on, Baby,” I groaned. “Fuck yourself on your fingers like a good boy for Daddy.”

**JINYOUNG** : I followed his order, pumping rapidly, enjoying the wet sound of my fingers fucking my own ass.  
I continued occasionally brushing my prostate again, but it wasn’t easy with my fingers at this angle, so I slowly pulled them from myself and took the vibrator, slicking up the shaft, and held it to my entrance.  
“Why don’t I play with this, Daddy?” I asked, turning it on at a low setting and massaging my abused rim with the tip, my eyelids fluttering.

**JB** : “Looks so good… Baby, will you come kiss Daddy?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Now, Daddy? But I’m playing…” I pouted.

**JB** : “But you look so pretty…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Daddy’s been good so far… so okay…”  
I turned the vibrator off and tossed it aside, crawling up to him and kissing him like he asked. I sat on his thighs so that I wouldn’t touch his erection.

**JB** : I moaned into his mouth and slipped my tongue past his lips, tasting his mouth eagerly.  
“So sweet,” I muttered.

**JINYOUNG** : “Daddy tastes good too,” I murmured before kissing him again. I could sense his cock twitching desperately.  
“If Daddy keeps being good while I play with my toy, then maybe you’ll get to suck my cock before I fuck your face.”

**JB** : “Please just touch me a little first, Jinyounggie. Please, it aches…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Oh no! You should have said something, Daddy. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”  
I reached down, taking his furiously aroused cock in my hand gently. I spread the pre-cum carefully with my thumb, giving him slow, soothing strokes.  
“How does this feel, Daddy?”

  **JB** : “Ahh… Oh my… fuck, so good. You’re fingers feel so good, Baby…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Hmmm… Maybe I should just suck Daddy now…” I pondered aloud.

**JB** : “Please, Jinyounggie…” I begged. “I want your hot, wet mouth around my cock…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Okay, Daddy,” I got down and pulled his hips toward me, licking my lips as I ran a teasing finger down the top of his inflamed organ.

**JB** : I moaned, bucking my hips up.

**JINYOUNG** : “Daddy, be good and stay still.”

**JB** : “Sorry, Baby.”

**JINYOUNG** : I lapped at the leaking head of his cock as my hand worked on his thick shaft.  
“Mmmnn…” I licked my lips as though it was the most delicious nectar in the world before kissing the tip and taking his length in my mouth.

**JB** : I tangled my fingers in his hair, throwing my head back as I whined loudly.  
“F-fuck… thank you, Baby, thank you…”

**JINYOUNG** : I keened around his length and took him deeper, digging my nails into his hips as I looked up at him from under my bangs.

**JB** : I moaned again, wishing I could per his hair. 

**JINYOUNG** : I let his cock fall from my mouth as I nuzzled into his hip like a cat, but was soon back to work, taking him as deep as I could and swallowing around his length.

**JB** : “J-Jinyoung…” I gasped, my voice strangled. “I’m gonna cum…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Go on, Daddy – cum in my mouth,” I whispered against his length, taking it again and sucking hard.

**JB** : As soon as he gave me permission I let go, ejaculate streaming into his waiting mouth as I whined myself through my orgasm, thighs shaking violently.

**JINYOUNG** : I swallowed all of his ejaculate, licking the last of it from his tip.  
“That was so good, Daddy,” I said, hugging his shaking thigh. “Wanna do me now?”

**JB** : “Yes, Baby…” I panted, still coming down from my high.

**JINYOUNG** : I repositioned him so that he was at just the right angle to take my cock as I knelt, knees on either side of his chest.  
“Open up, Daddy.”

**JB** : I opened wide, my mouth watering as I waited for his cock.

**JINYOUNG** : My cock was almost as irritated as his had been; hot, pulsing and desperate for attention as I fed it to him slowly.

**JB** : “Fuck my face, Baby,” I mumbled against his throbbing length.

**JINYOUNG** : I tangled my fingers in his hair, tugging harshly.  
“Daddy should know that it is bad manners to talk with an occupied mouth,” I snarled.

**JB** : I looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

**JINYOUNG** : I took his jaw in my fingers forcing his mouth open again and pushing him onto my cock, letting him gag a little.  
“Suck.”

**JB** : I sucked on him, swirling my tongue around his tip and swallowing eagerly.

**JINYOUNG** : I massaged his scalp as he sucked in earnest.  
“So good, Daddy,” I moaned, closing my eyes.

**JB** : I beamed, sucking even harder, wanting him to feel as good as he made me feel.

**JINYOUNG** : “Yesss…” I hissed, cupping my left hand to the back of his head with the fingers of my right still tangled in his hair.  
“That’s it, Daddy, just like that... mnnnn, ahhhh, fuck… hold still, Daddy, let me fuck your mouth.”  
I held his head in place and started to thrust into his throat.

**JB** : I gagged at first as he started to fuck my mouth, but my throat soon relaxed and I started humming around his cock for good measure.

**JINYOUNG** : I groaned as I felt the vibrations around my cock.  
“Mmmnnn, you love this, don’t you, Daddy?” I panted. “When did my Daddy turn into such a shameless, cock-hungry, slut? Huh? Like choking on my cock, Daddy? Want my hot cum running down your throat?”

**JB** : I moaned and nodded eagerly around him.

**JINYOUNG** : “Work for it, Daddy. Come on,” I held his head firmly, setting a harsh pace for him.

**JB** : I swallowed around him again, savoring the taste of his precum.

**JINYOUNG** : “Come on, Daddy,  _MEAN IT_!” I growled, my knuckles white as I gripped his hair.

**JB** : I sucked harder, bobbing my head almost violently, just barely grazing my teeth along his length every time I pulled back.

**JINYOUNG** : “FUCCKKKKK, DADDY, YES, YESSSSSSS,  _sooo good~_  “ I moaned. “You ready, Daddy? Ready to swallow your Baby’s cum?”

**JB** : I twisted my wrists fitfully in the restraints and nodded.

**JINYOUNG** : I curled my hand tighter around the back of his head, forcing him all the way onto my cock –I’m fortunately just small enough that he can fit all of me without completely choking – cradling his head in my hands as my cum spurted down his throat and I let out a debauched moan of pleasure.

**JB** : I swallowed all of Jinyoung’s ejaculate, enjoying the bitter, musky taste of the hot fluid.

**JINYOUNG** : I extracted myself from his mouth, lowering myself to his level and kissing him, tasting myself on his lips and tongue. The flavor was bitter, which was fitting, I thought.

**JB** : “Can I hug you, Baby?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Mmm… not yet, Daddy…” I whispered, mouthing along his jaw.

**JB** : “Why not?” I whined.

**JINYOUNG** : “Daddy, I  _did_  say I was going to punish you. Punishment doesn’t always come as a spanking,” I told him sagely.

**JB** : “Okay, Jinyounggie,” I pouted. “What should I do?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Be good while I finish opening myself up for your cock, okay, Daddy?” I drawled, tracing a finger around one of his nipples.

**JB** : I nodded, waiting for him to finish.

**JINYOUNG** : “Thank you, Daddy,” I kissed him before re-slicking the vibrator and easing it in, working myself open and making sweet little noises when the toy vibrated against my prostate.

**JB** : “Fuck, Baby, you look so hot like that, on top of Daddy.”

**JINYOUNG** : “Mmmm…” I smiled, my lips parting in a silent moan as I gave my sweet spot one last jab before removing the toy and tossing it aside.

**JB** : “Are you ready for Daddy?”

**JINYOUNG** : “I dunno, Daddy,” I purred, running my fingers up his length, which was not quite fully hard again yet, “Are  _you_  ready for  _me_?

**JB** : I hardened more under his touch.  
“Fuck yes, Baby.”

**JINYOUNG** : I hummed, slicking him up a bit more and sliding his length in the cleft of my ass, enjoying the way his face contorted with pleasure.

**JB** : “Oh…  _oh fuck_ , Baby…”

**JINYOUNG** : I worked him some more, feeling him get even harder and more aroused from the stimulation.  
“Now, I kissed him indulgently, lining his erect cock up to my entrance and pressing at my rim with it… “My Daddy…” the head breached my rim and I sighed… “…is ready for me…” I sank down further.

**JB** : I arched, moaning lewdly.  
“Ahhhh!  _FUCK,_  your ass… it feels  _soooo_ …”

**JINYOUNG** : “My ass feel good for you, Daddy? Warm and wet and tight around your big, thick cock?” I asked, circling my hips gently. “You wanna be deeper, Daddy?”

**JB** : “Y-yes, Jinyounggie, yes!”

**JINYOUNG** : I rose a little before sinking down deeper and deeper.  
“Like this, Daddy? That feel good?”  
I groaned, “Ugghhhh, you’re so fucking  _big_ , Daddy… feels so  _good_ …”

**JB** : “Ahhh, fuck, please, Baby, go faster!”

**JINYOUNG** : I rose again, slowly, cocking my head at him.  
“Faster?” I repeated in a tone of feigned confusion as I sank down again, grinding a little.

**JB** : “Please!” I begged.

**JINYOUNG** : “You sure, Daddy? Want me to ride you? Hmn?”

**JB** : “Yes, Jinyounggie, please. Ride Daddy, I need you!”

**JINYOUNG** : I rocked slowly on his cock, contemplating before finally deciding to show him mercy, speeding up steadily.  
“This fast enough, Daddy?”

**JB** : “B-better… but anything more is good right now, Baby…”

**JINYOUNG** : “You want it faster, don’t you?” I crooned sinfully, digging my nails fingernails into his pecs. “Want me to ride you like a slut, huh?” I sped up “Like an animal?” I growled as the filthy squelching and slapping of his cock in my ass and my ass on his thighs went right to my bouncing erection.  
I threw my head back, throat on display as I arched my back prettily.

**JB** : “Oh, f-fuck, Jinyounggie, I’m gonna cum if you keep going like this,” I moaned, taking in the beautiful lines of his body.

**JINYOUNG** : I sneered, slowing down.  
“Can’t have that just yet, Daddy.”  
I pulled off of him slowly until his cock was free of my ass. He groaned in desperate displeasure until I turned around and sank back onto him smoothly in a reverse position so he had a full view of the lines of my back and, more importantly, his cock as it slid in and out of my hole.

**JB** : I moaned loudly as he sank back down onto me.  
“A-ah, Baby… your ass is so fucking tight, how have I not stretched you out already?” I thought aloud.

**JINYOUNG** : “I’m always tight for my Daddy’s thick cock. Love it sooo much…” I fucked myself faster on it, moaning filth. “Daddy’s cock feels so good spearing me open… ugh, fuck, Daddy! My Daddy…”  
As I worked myself on him I noticed that the door was cracked. I was sure I had closed it, but I noticed movement, as though someone had moved away from it hastily.  
I closed my eyes (Or pretended to), still moaning but keeping my concentration trained on the door and, sure enough, it was darkened by a figure wearing what seemed to be the exact same colors as the yellow t-shirt and gray sweatpants that Youngjae had been wearing.  
What a naughty boy.  
I continued my pretense of not noticing him, JB still completely oblivious. Why not let our Baby enjoy the show.  
“Still wanna hold me, Daddy?”

**JB** : “Yes, Baby,” I moaned, squirming in my bonds.

**JINYOUNG** : I bent back, laying across his chest and reaching up to unbuckle the belt deftly and free him.  
“Hold me, Daddy,” I said softly, my neck arched back and slotted perfectly against his shoulder.  
“Please hold me…” my tone was soft and gentle, quite unlike the voluptuous, teasing lilt of just a few moments before.

**JB** : I wrapped my arms around Jinyoung, kissing his neck sweetly and moaning into his skin.

**JINYOUNG** : “Daddy…” I whimpered as he nibbled at my ear, and savoring the warmth and security of having his arms around me.  
I ground on him and then lurched forward, pulling him with me as I prostrated myself, his heavy body draped over my back.  
“Fuck my ass, Daddy. Fuck it hard. I love your thick cock; wanna feel you pounding into me, Daddy. Pound me like you mean it.”  
I pressed back against his hips, rubbing and grinding myself on him.

**JB** : I gripped onto his hips and thrust into him hard and fast, groaning low in my throat.

**JINYOUNG** : I moaned, fisting the sheets in my hand as his fingers dug into my hips and he thrust into me.  
“Ahhhh, fuckkk, Daddyyyy~” I glanced back at him; his face was screwed up in concentration as his hips snapped into my ass, and my cock throbbed at the sight.  
“Daddy~ touch me. Touch my sweet little cock, please~” I begged. “So hard for Daddy…”

**JB** : I moaned, reaching around him to grab his cock and pump it quickly.

**JINYOUNG** : I propped myself on one arm, pushing back and thrusting into his hand, moaning.  
“Daddy, talk to me,” I panted, longing to hear his voice in my ear.

**JB** : I leaned forward, my mouth close to his ear.  
“Your ass feels so good around Daddy’s cock, Baby,” I growled.

**JINYOUNG** : “Ohhh…” I moaned. Just those few words had heat pooling in my stomach.  
“More, Daddy, more, fuck, please, harder~ Want it Daddy, want more~”

**JB** : I fucked him harder and growled, “Such a good boy for Daddy. Love Daddy’s cock slamming into your pretty ass, Baby?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Agh!” I cried, nodding as I took his thrusts.  
Both his hands were gripping my hips again, his breathless growls going right to my cock.  
“Love it so much~ Daddy, I love your cock, feels so good… my ass is only for Daddy’s big cock. Hit my spot, Daddy, make your Baby feel good,” I moaned, reaching back and grasping at his thigh.

**JB** : I smirked and switched my angle, nailing his sweet spot.  
“Is my pretty little cockslut close?”

**JINYOUNG** : An absolutely unholy sound escaped my chest as he rammed into my prostate.  
“Daddy~ Daddy! Want your cum, Daddy!” I whined. “WANT DADDY TO FILL UP MY SLUTTY ASS WITH ALL HIS HOT, THICK CUM, YESSSS… DADDY, YESS! GONNA FEEL SO GOOD WITH ALL YOUR CUM IN MY HOLE… GIMME DADDY,  _I WANT IT IN ME_!”

**JB** : All his words went to my cock and I groaned, tensing up as I released inside of him.

**JINYOUNG** : I whined as his semen filled me.  
He collapsed, his cock still pumping cum into my ass, his weight falling on me, heavy and warm as he nuzzled his face against mine.  
“Daddy, my cock is still hard; all full of hot, thick cum for you. Want it, Daddy?”

**JB** : “Please, Baby,” I groaned into his neck, panting as I came down from my high.

**JINYOUNG** : “Please what, Daddy?”

**JB** : “Please give Daddy your cum, Jinyounggie…”  
I pulled out with a groan and sat us up, turning him to face me.

**JINYOUNG** : “And how does Daddy want my cum?” I asked.

**JB** : “Cum on Daddy’s face, Baby.”

**JINYOUNG** : I fell back, smiling, on the mattress, wiggling my hips temptingly.  
“Help me, Daddy; want your mouth.”

**JB** : I positioned myself between his plush thighs and took his inflamed cock in my mouth.

**JINYOUNG** : He licked at the head of my erection, tongue digging into my slit, before bobbing his head quickly and taking one almighty suck.  
I forced him off and pushed him back, kneeling on his chest and pumping myself to completion, biting my lip and groaning as my semen shot onto his face in thick, white streams.

**JB** : I wiped some of his cum off my cheek with my fingers and sucked on them.  
“So yummy… mmm…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Is it, Daddy?” I asked breathlessly, running my tongue through the warm mess on his face and moaning before kissing him.

**JB** : “Of course it is, Baby,” I said, kissing him back.

**JINYOUNG** : We stayed there, entwined, sucking lazily on each other’s tongues until we had both come down fully and caught our breath.  
Hell knows how long we were laying there – Half an hour, hour and a half? I should have been exhausted but just being near Jaebum seemed to fill me with energy.

**JB** : “How do you feel, Baby? You feel good?” I asked softly, hoping he was as satisfied as I was.

**JINYOUNG** : “I feel perfect, Daddy. It was everything I want from you, Jaebum,” I murmured against his mouth, tracing his collarbone with my fingertips and dipping them into the perfect “V” at the hollow of this throat. “Everything I want from my Daddy…”

**JB** : I chewed on my cheek for a while before looking at him and pulling away a little.  
“I was an idiot yesterday, Jinyoung,” I said. “I-I just… want you to know how sorry I am, that I didn’t…”

**JINYOUNG** : “… I know, Jaebum. I know,” I said reassuringly. “I forgive you, and… I’m sorry I get so jealous so easily. It’s petty of me, and I know I need to trust you more.  
“But you and Youngjae are mine and we all… belong with each other. We’re all sharing and it’s still pretty new to all of us. Especially me – I’ve been so used to having you all to myself for so long, but I want us to try and be together as often as possible; but Jaebum,” I looked at him, stone cold, and said, “Jaebum, you perfect, broad shouldered, husband-material, sex god – if you ever stick your cock up our boy’s tight little asshole without letting me in on it again…” I left the threat open ended.  
He could use his imagination.

**JB** : My eyes widened and I nodded, gulping audibly.  
“Yes, Jinyoung.”

**JINYOUNG** : I kissed him, drawing him into a sitting position and then tugging him with me as I stood.

**JB** : “Jinyoung, what…”

**JINYOUNG** : “You look a little tired, Jaebum,” I said coyly. “I think you should sit down,” I forcefully shoved him, naked, into the nearby armchair and took a pair of handcuffs – shiny and new, having never been used – from the side of it, cuffing his arms behind the chair back.

**JB** : “Jinyoung! What…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Just a little more fun,” I replied wickedly.  
“You like my pretty new bracelets? I bought them ages ago – I’ve been dying for you to try them on. How do they fit?”

**JB** : “Th-they fit fine, but… why…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Be patient,” I scolded and his mouth snapped shut.

**JB** : I wiggled in the restraints for a moment, before following the order and staying still.

**JINYOUNG** : “Honestly.” I shook my head at his and left him sitting there.  
I pulled on an overlarge t-shirt (and only that) before opening the cracked door fully. There was no one there, but I could still detect the lingering scent of Youngjae’s shampoo.  
I made my way to his room. The light was off and he was curled up on his side, apparently asleep.  
“Youngjae,” I said softly…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Continued in next chapter~


	8. 2Jae2Young

### Chapter Text

_I made my way to Youngjae's room. The light was off and he was curled up on his side, apparently asleep._   
_“Youngjae,” I said softly…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes?” I answered not actually anywhere close to being asleep.

**JINYOUNG** : Upon hearing his very clearly NOT sleep-thick voice, I walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge next to him.  
“Let’s talk, Honey.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “About what?” I asked, curling up into a tighter ball.

**JINYOUNG** : “About yesterday… and today… and just some “us” things in general.  
I’m not angry with you, you know that, right?” I asked, placing a hand on his blanket-covered shoulder. “I heard you when you were taking your bath with Jaebum. I think it was really sweet that you didn’t want to bother me because I seemed tired.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Really?” I asked, loosening and starting to sit up.

**JINYOUNG:** “Of course,” I said matter-of-factly and smiling. “But I also want you to know that I’m never too tired for you and Daddy. I was feeling a little left out and I was thinking silly things that made me a bit sad, which is why I seemed so tired.  
“Point is, I’m not upset anymore and I was never angry with you. But if you and Daddy want to get naughty and I’m not busy, I want you to include me, even if I seem tired, okay, Sunshine?” I brushed his bangs out of his face.

// _Holy shit, he’s gone into Mommy Mode_ \\\

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded and sat up, hugging him.  
“Yes, Hyung.”

**JINYOUNG:**  I was embracing my younger lover when something small but very telling caught my attention: a pair of underwear hastily hidden beneath a t-shirt, which had not been there when I was in here earlier.  
“Youngjae-ah, Honey…” I said petting his hair as he still had his arms coiled around my waist.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yeah?” I asked softly.

**JINYOUNG** : “Baby,” I placed my finger under his chin and tilted his face up to look me in the eye.  
“Were you playing by yourself?”

**YOUNGJAE** : My face turned red and I buried it in his chest again, nodding shyly.

**JINYOUNG** : “Youngjae-ah,” I said in a stern tone. I took his shoulders and held him out from me.  
“Look at me.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I looked up at Hyung, a scared that he would punish me.

**JINYOUNG** : “Baby, you should know better. That was very naughty of you.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I-I know, Hyung… I’m sorry!”

**JINYOUNG** : I went over to the closet without saying anything and took out the red vibrator from the box.  
I grabbed Youngjae by the wrist, pulling him to his feet.  
“Come with me.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded silently and followed Hyung from the room in a puppy-like fashion.

**JINYOUNG** : Youngjae trailed obediently behind me as I led him to my room and closed the door, smiling as I saw his reaction to JB bound to the chair.

**YOUNGJAE** : My eyes widened: Jaebum Hyung was sitting in the chair across from the bed completely naked with his wrists cuffed behind the chair.  
“D-Daddy?” I asked, dumbfounded.

**JINYOUNG** :  JB didn’t say anything. He just gawped at Youngjae gawping at him. I let Youngjae take in the sight for a while before saying, “Daddy’s gonna sit here and relax while I deal with you.  
“See Daddy and I were having some alone time…” I took a pair of the silk panties I sometimes wear for JB and balled them up, forcing them into his mouth as a gag and tying them in place with a matching stocking. “Tired you out quite a bit, didn’t I, Daddy?”  
He nodded.  
“But of course, you know that already, don’t you Honey?” I said looking pointedly at our youngest lover who was so red I thought his ears would start steaming.

**YOUNGJAE** : I looked down, embarrassed, and covered my crotch with my hands.

**JINYOUNG** : JB looked up at me curiously.  
“You know that saying about old habits? Well our little Angel has a very naughty little habit.  
“See while you were enjoying having your dick buried in my ass, little Jae here was peeking through a crack in the door, weren’t you, Honey?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Y-yes…” I mumbled, turning even redder.

**JINYOUNG** : “Mhmm…” I hummed, kneeling on the bed behind Youngjae and putting my hands firmly on his shoulders.  
“Such a good boy for being honest with Hyung,” I crooned as I tightened my grip.  
“How long were you watching, Youngjae-ah? When did you come in? While I was riding Daddy? Hmn? Or did you get to see him choking on Hyung’s cock?” I bent my neck and spoke low in his ear. “Or was it before that even?” I ran my tongue along the edge of his ear, enjoying his little shudder.

**YOUNGJAE** : “I… um… I w-as there before that, Hyung… I just w-wanted to know what you were d-doing and then I saw, b-but I didn’t leave… I-I’m sorry, Hyung…”

**JINYOUNG** : Hummed low again.  
“You know I don’t think this was the first time though, Honey. Be honest – you’ve been so good so far. How many times after you walked in on us and saw Jaebummie pounding my ass? How many times did you peek in so you could watch Daddy fuck me?”  
I stroked his hair idly.

**YOUNGJAE** : I squirmed around, holding my hands together tightly behind my back so I wouldn’t palm myself.  
“I-I’ve done it a lot… I can’t count…”

**JINYOUNG** : “You like watching us, huh? Watching Daddy fuck me blind? Makes your little cock all hard and wet and achy, doesn’t it?” I whispered as my hands slid down his chest.

**YOUNGJAE** : My cock twitched and I nodded.

**JINYOUNG** : I could see his member kicking in his underwear, a little wet patch forming.  
“So naughty, Baby… how long was it before you reached into your panties and touched yourself? Did you cum while you watched? Make a mess from nutting in your undies? Or did you run off and hide in your room so we wouldn’t hear your slutty moans as you stroked yourself?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I, umm… I t-touched myself when you were moaning, Hyung… and saying dirty things… I w-went to my room to cum…” I swallowed.

**JINYOUNG** : My hands traveled lower, brushing his arousal through his underwear.  
“Jaebummie, did you hear that? Our Boy likes to play with himself while he watches us fucking: Our precious angel, all this time, a little pervert who gets horny from watching his Hyungs.  
“Look at his little cock. He’s hard just from hearing me talk about it.”  
Jaebum’s eyes were fixed on my hand hovering near Youngjae’s hard on.

**YOUNGJAE** : I leaned back and rested my head on Jinyoung’s shoulder, panting.

**JINYOUNG** : I held him as he leaned back.  
“Did you cum from the image of us fucking, or were you imagining a dick in your ass?” I let out a false sound of shock, “Honey, you didn’t play with your hole, did you?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I pulled away from his touch suddenly.  
“I… um…”

**JINYOUNG** : I yanked him back.  
“Be honest with Hyung, you doe-eyed little whore – did you touch your hole?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded, whimpering.  
“I didn’t put my finger in though, I swear!”

**JINYOUNG** : I sneered at him.  
“Whose cock were you imagining stuffing your ass full: mine or Daddy’s?”  
I shouldn’t have asked because I dreaded the answer. I’d only fucked Youngjae in the ass a few times. JB’s would be more natural for him to imagine, but I hoped to my stars that he’d been thinking of me as I braced for his answer.  
Youngjae couldn’t see me, but Jaebum could. He was looking at me, as nervous about Youngjae’s response as I was.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Um…” I glanced at Jaebum, wondering if he would be disappointed when I told Jinyoung the truth.  
“It… it was you, Hyung…” I confessed. “I wanted your cock up my ass so badly. It always looks so pretty when Daddy fucks you…”

**JINYOUNG** : I realized after he finished speaking that I had been holding my breath and let out a massive exhale of the poisonous fear and spite that was still trapped in me. I actually had to fight to keep down the spring of relieved emotions bubbling up in my chest.  
I craned his neck back and looked him in the eye, holding his head firmly.  
“You’re not lying to Hyung, are you, Sunshine?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I shook my head.  
“I wouldn’t lie to you Hyung. I’d never lie to you about that.”

**JINYOUNG** : “Good boy,” I said softly, gazing at his earnest eyes.  
I leaned back in a reclining position and rolled out from behind him, laying him down.  
“And how about now?” I asked leaning down over him and kissing his neck, licking it slowly. “Do you still want it, Angel?” I pushed his shirt up and traced my tongue around his left nipple and he squirmed. “Wanna get your little ass fucked by Jinyounggie-hyung?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes!” I gasped. “Oh, fuck yes, please, fuck me, Hyung!”

**JINYOUNG** : “Now, Angel there’s no need to be hasty. You were still very naughty, touching yourself without asking – that can’t go unpunished; but I’ll go easy on you, I promise. I think you have been spanked enough. Spanking doesn’t seem to work on you. I think you like it too much, you filthy little slut.  
So let’s try something different; tell Hyung what you don’t like.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “I… um… I don’t like…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Speak up, Sunshine.”  
He was still staring and sputtering. I sighed and said, “Alright, since you are such a little whore that you can’t think of a single thing you wouldn’t enjoy, I’ll just have to choose myself.”  
I picked up the red vibrator: my vibrator just for Youngjae – smaller than JB’s, but with little ridges and much higher intensity settings.  
“How about I put your little toy in your slutty ass and fuck you with it?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “B-But I want your cock! Please!” I begged.

**JINYOUNG** : “Awww I know you want Jinyounggie-hyung’s cock,” I pouted in a would-be sympathetic tone as I pulled up the hem of the large t-shirt I was wearing so he could see my cock – hard and red and curving toward my stomach. “You want it so badly, I know,” I wrapped my hand around my length to soothe it, using precum to ease the slide as I gave myself one or two good strokes, closing my eyes and moaning. “It’ll feel so good in your ass, Honey…”  
I heard JB moan in the background as he watched me.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Hyung, I want your pretty cock filling my ass up so bad!”

**JINYOUNG** : I stopped suddenly, ice cold again.  
“This is a punishment, Youngjae: what you want doesn’t come into it. If you can be a good boy and at least _try_  to control yourself while I fuck your sweet, slutty ass with this toy, then I will pound you until you’re numb and screaming, just like you want; but if you try to touch yourself  _even once_ , then I leave you hard and you have to get your boner down yourself. Do you understand?

**YOUNGJAE** : “Yes, Hyung,” I nodded.

**JINYOUNG** : “Good. Roll over: all fours. Make sure your ass is nice and high so Daddy can see too.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I complied, rolling over and wiggling my ass a little.

**JINYOUNG** : “Stay still, Darling,” I said. “Now before we start, tell Hyung your safe-word.”

**YOUNGAJE** : “Pineapple.”

**JINYOUNG** : I pushed his shirt up his back and ran my fingers down his spine until they reached the waistband of his boxers.  
“Good boy~” I purred, tugging them down over his plump ass at a painfully slow pace.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Hyung, hurry!” I whined.

**JINYOUNG** : “Stop whining.” I snapped. “You were doing so well – be patient like a good boy.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I whimpered and then stayed silent.

**JINYOUNG** : I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled hard. “If I hear another sound other than a whimper or moan come out of you, then we are done and you get no cock for a week.  _Do-you-understand_?”

**YOUNGJAE** :  I nodded and whimpered, my cock twitching.                     

**JINYOUNG** : "Now..." I slicked two fingers and rubbed them around his rim a few times before shoving them in unceremoniously to test his stretch.

**YOUNGJAE** : I threw my head back and whined loudly.

**JINYOUNG** : "Hmn..." I muttered.  
After two straight Days of JB's cock, Youngjae needed little preparation. I slicked the vibrator and pushed it into his ass slowly with my tongue between my teeth. JB groaned and glanced over at him. His cock was very responsive to our little show; very much so indeed. I smiled and pushed the toy into Youngjae all the way.  
"How's that, Sunshine?"           

**YOUNGJAE** :  "It's so good!" I moaned, forgetting about the no talking rule.

**JINYOUNG** : I saw him clap a hand over his mouth fitfully. I just smiled.   
"You can talk if I ask you a question, Honey; as long as you are polite. Now brace yourself, Baby."  
I felt him tense up, shaking a little and counted to five before I turned the vibrator on a high setting right from the off. I couldn't deny the swoop of pleasure in my stomach as I heard Youngjae's surprised cry.

**YOUNGJAE** :  I cried out loudly before unconsciously fucking myself back onto the vibrator.

**JINYOUNG** :  "Hold still," I said in a warning tone as his ass pushed back onto the toy. I did enjoy the sight, but we couldn't have that.

**YOUNGJAE** : "S-sorry..."

**JINYOUNG** :  I pulled the toy back a little and he whined. Then I turned it, without warning, on to the highest intensity level and pushed it back in hard. He screamed.                   

**YOUNGJAE** :  "H-hyungggg!!!!" I screamed, my fingers and toes curling.

**JINYOUNG** : "You're doing so well, Baby," I cooed as I thrust the vibrator in his hole. I ground it in circles until I found his prostate.

**YOUNGJAE** :  "FUCK!" I screamed as he hit my sweet spot with the vibrating object.

**JINYOUNG** :  I pumped it faster ramming it into his prostate.  
"Close, Angel?" I asked.

**YOUNGJAE** : "N-need to cum!" I gasped out.

**JINYOUNG** : I jabbed the toy into his sweet spot and ground it there holding it so he had continuous stimulation but holding the base of his cock tightly.  
"You're gonna cum dry for me, little one," I growled.

**YOUNGJAE** : I whined and closed my eyes tight as I clenched around the toy cumming dry, my whole body shaking.

**JINYOUNG** : "Good boy, good yes...." I hissed, turning the vibrator off and pulling it slowly out of him. "You were such a good boy."

**YOUNGJAE** : I rolled over, panting, my body still weak from my intense orgasm.

**JINYOUNG** :  "Honey you look so sweet,” I cooed. “Are you really an Angel? Did you get kicked out of Heaven for being a slut? Is this what it looked like when you fell?" I murmured all over his skin, tangling my fingers in his hair before licking his nipples indulgently.                        

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned and arched up into his touch as he ran his hot tongue over my erect nipples.

**JINYOUNG** : I continued to suck and lick at his left nipple. While one hand played with the right, my other hand was pumping at his cock.  
"What do you want, Honey? Tell Hyung: anything you want."              

**YOUNGJAE** : "Will you eat me out, Hyung?"

**JINYOUNG** :  I licked up his neck, jaw, cheek, before sliding my tongue into his mouth.  
"Youngjae," I growled, "you debauched, slutty little darling...." I licked back down his body, moaning as I went.    

**YOUNGJAE** :  "Hyung I need you!"

**JINYOUNG** :  "I know, baby. Hyung is gonna make you feel good," I whispered.  
"Roll over: ass in the air."  
I glanced back at JB, who was slumped in his seat, sweating as his cock kicked.

**YOUNGJAE** : I rolled over and poked my ass up eagerly, whimpering and clenching my thighs together.

**JINYOUNG** : I kneaded his ass cheeks in my hands enjoying the softness before bending forward and licking teasingly at his rim and sucking on it.

**YOUNGJAE** :  "Ah! Hyuuuung!!"

**JINYOUNG** : My cock kicked at his moans.  
"That's right, Honey," I coaxed. "Let Hyung hear your pretty voice."  
 I licked at his hole, dipping my tongue in just a little and smiling as he tried to clench around it. "Tell Hyung how good you feel."      

**YOUNGJAE** :  "OH, Jinyounggie it feels so good! MMNGH! L- love your tongue, Hyung!”

**JINYOUNG** :  I pulled away momentarily, kissing and nuzzling his soft ass.  
"You taste so good Angel," I whispered against his skin.

**YOUNGJAE** : "Th-thank you. Mm... Can I have more, Hyung?"

**JINYOUNG** : "Of course, Honey," I pushed my tongue in again, licking deeply as his walls contracted, hot and smooth.

**YOUNGJAE** : "Oh, fuck yes! Oh my God, it's so good, Hyung!"

**JINYOUNG** :  I curled my fingers around his hips and pulled, encouraging him to press back into my face.

**YOUNGJAE** :  I pushed back against his face eagerly, letting out a strangled moan.

**JINYOUNG** : I inhaled deeply and pressed my tongue as deeply as I could into him until the tip brushed over a soft spot that could only be his prostate.  

Y **OUNGJAE** :  I threw my head back and screamed as he licked as my sweet spot.  
"Hyuung~" I whined over and over again, grinding back onto his face.

**JINYOUNG** :  I reached around and wrapped my fingers around his desperate cock and pumped. 

**YOUNGJAE** :   "G- gonna cum!"

**JINYOUNG** : “Go on, Angel. Spill all your pretty white cum,” I coaxed. “Come on; cum for Hyung, that’s it…”

**YOUNGJAE** : My entire body tensed up as I released into the sheets, staining them with my ejaculate and relaxing as I came down from my high.

**JINYOUNG** : "That's it, Honey. Good boy," I soothed as he trembled wrapped my arms around his torso so he wouldn't collapse.

**YOUNGJAE** :  "Hy- Hyung too," I whimpered.

**JINYOUNG** : "You wanna help Hyung, Angel?" I whispered in his ear.         

**YOUNGJAE** :  I nodded, completely out of breath.

**JINYOUNG** : I leaned back so we were sitting properly, letting him curl up with is head in my lap.  
“Catch your breath first Honey," I said sweetly, petting his hair.          

**YOUNGJAE** : "Wh- what about Daddy?"   

**JINYOUNG** : "We'll take care of Daddy in a bit, Baby."

**YOUNGJAE** : "What should I do Hyung?"

**JINYOUNG** : "Just wait until you've caught your breath and then you can suck me if you want. You want that, Honey?"   

**YOUNGJAE** :  "Mm... Yes please Hyung."

**JINYOUNG** :  "Are you ready, Baby?"

**YOUNGJAE** : "Yes, Hyung. Mm... Wanna taste your pretty cock so bad, Jinyounggie-Hyung!"                       

**JINYOUNG** :  I sat up so he could lie on his stomach.  
"Go on Honey, take it.”   

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded and positioned myself in between Hyung's plush thighs, licking shyly at the tip before taking in the head and swirling my skilled tongue around it.

**JINYOUNG** : I cradled his head in my hand as he tongued my cock. His eyes were closed as he swirled his tongue around it, licking up and down.  
“You look so sweet, Baby…” I breathed.

**YOUNGJAE** : I blushed and pulled off his cock.  
“Will Hyung get my little cock hard again so he can fuck me? Please?”

**JINYOUNG** : “Of course, Honey,” I said sweetly, running my thumb affectionately across his cheek.  
“But suck Hyung’s dick a little more first. You’re so good with our sweet little mouth. I wanna fill it with cum,” I groaned, pushing his head down again.

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned around Hyung and held onto his thighs as I went down until the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat.

  **JINYOUNG** :  "Fuck yes, Baby, just like tha~ahhh~that... ohhhh yesss...  Did you get to see Daddy choking on Hyung's cock earlier Baby? Didn't he look so sexy with my dick in his mouth?"         

**YOUNGJAE** :  I nodded around him and made a noise of affirmation as I pulled back, sucking on the tip like a straw.

**JINYOUNG** :  "Ohh... oh..." my head tilted back as he suckled on my tip. “Feels so good, Angel. Fuckkkk, yes suck it, yesss..." I weaved my fingers in his hair again. "Daddy's mouth his fun to fuck, but yours, Honey, ugghh letting you have a cock in your mouth is a dream... you're so good, Angel. So fucking good... fuck, your mouth his heaven... so hot and wet... uhhhgghhh..."                  

(( _HOLY SHIT, GET ME SOME WATER!_ ))

**YOUNGJAE** : I gripped tighter onto Hyung's thighs and bobbed on his cock eagerly, wanting to make him feel so good.

**JINYOUNG** : My hips started to buck.  
"Aghhhh... Baby, Baby, Hyung needs to cum. Make Hyung cum, Angel... come on," I pulled roughly on his hair knowing that would get him hot.                         

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned around his shaft as he tugged on my hair, his member throbbing in my mouth.         

**JINYOUNG** :  "Faster, Baby, come on... ahhhhhhhh" he bobbed hid head faster and I felt my balls tighten.  "It's coming, Baby, just a little more, oh fuck, fuck yes, Baby your mouth is so fucking wet, so good, so good... oh my g... oh, OH YESSSSSS agh!"  
He swallowed around my length and pulled back just as my semen shot out of my cock and my eyes rolled back in my head.  
JB sounded like a dying whale but I couldn't honestly give a fuck at the moment.

(( _OMG, NO, THE DYING WHALE COMMENT_ ))

// _Bwahaha_ \\\

**YOUNGJAE** :  I pulled off of Hyung's cock and licked my lips and the head of his member, making his thighs twitch.  
"So yummy, Hyung...."     

**JINYOUNG** : "Aww Honey, you're such a good boy. Come here you've got cum at the corner of your mouth. Let me clean it off for you" I pulled him to me and attacked his mouth licking the semen from his lips and sucking on his tongue as he thrust it eagerly into my mouth.  
"Gotta get Angel hard again for Hyung," I growled nipping at his soft neck. "How should we do it? Should I put my fingers up your little ass and poke at your weak spot until you’re cross-eyed?

**YOUNGJAE** : “AH… Oh please, please Hyung, do it!”

**JINYOUNG** : I flipped us so he was on his back and latched my mouth onto the peak of his left pectoral, sucking as my right hand sneaked down to his hole, tracing around the abused rim.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Mm…” I moaned, pressing against his finger.

**JINYOUNG** : “So needy, Angel,” I whispered before returning to his nipple, mouthing rapaciously at the flesh as I slipped two fingers in, pumping slowly.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Hyung~” I cried.

**JINYOUNG** : I prodded around, locating his weak spot easily and massaging it.

**YOUNGJAE** : “AH!” I screamed and my body went rigid as he hit my sweet spot.

**JINYOUNG** : “That feel good, Honey? Want more fingers?’

**YOUNGJAE** : “Please, Hyung!” I whined. “Feels so good… I’m getting so hard…”

**JINYOUNG** : “I know you are, Angel, I can feel it,” I whispered, feeling his cock twitch against my stomach as I added a third finger.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Oh my God, Hyung, please give me more!”

**JINYOUNG** : “Want it faster? Or do you want another finger? Think you can take four?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I whimpered at the thought, “W-we need more lu…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Don’t worry, Honey, I have more. I would never hurt you.  
Do you want four?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Please, Jinyounggie-hyung.”

**JINYOUNG** : I smiled. I pulled my fingers from him gently and applied copious amounts of lube to my hand and his ass.  
I took my time pushing my fingers into his ass and spreading them, then slicking him up some more and repeating the process, getting hard on his sweet whimpers and gasps, and the way his muscles twitched and clenched around my fingers.

**YOUNGJAE** : “I think ~MGGHHH~ I think I’m ready for four, Hyung.”

**JINYOUNG** : “Are you sure, Baby?” I questioned and he nodded firmly in confirmation.  
I placed my middle and ring fingertips to his entrance and pushed in, pulling out slowly and then crossed my index and little fingers underneath them so they met and pushed in again. I pumped slowly as he groaned and gasped.  
“How does this feel, Angel?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “It-it hurts a little, Hyung, but it f-feels really good too,” I whined, pressing down against his fingers.

**JINYOUNG** : “If it hurts too much, you have to tell me, understand, Youngjae?” I said soberly. “Don’t be afraid to use your safe-word.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded quickly, eager to continue.  
“I know Hyung, I promise.”

**JINYOUNG** : “So you like this, Sunshine? You like having four of Hyung’s pretty fingers squeezed in your little hole?” I bent down, running the tip of my tongue along his rim while I ever so gently ground my fingers in a circular motion.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Hy-Hyung, it feels so good, I love it…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Does Angel want Hyung’s cock now?” I asked after a bit more pumping so he was more comfortably stretched. “Want Hyung’s nice, hard cock in your sweet little ass?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Please, Hyung, your cock, I want it! Give me your cock!” I begged wantonly.

**JINYOUNG** : “That’s good, Honey, beg for it; beg for Hyung to fuck you…” I coaxed, waiting for his ass to relax and unclench so I could remove my fingers without causing him discomfort.

**YOUNGJAE** : I whined shamelessly.  
“Need Hyung’s long, hard cock in my tight ass. Want Jinyounggie-hyung to make his slutty little angel feel so good~ please~”

**JINYOUNG** : “Aw, Honey, Jinyounggie-hyung  _is_  gonna make you feel good,” I said, pumping my cock in my lube covered hand to slick it and pushing into him.  
“You like this, Honey? Is this what you wanted?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Ah~” I moaned, pressing up into him, trying to get him deeper.  
“Yes, Hyung, fuck, that feels so good!”

**JINYOUNG** : I began to thrust, slow but harsh. Youngjae’s head hung off the bed so he was staring upside down at a very vexed Jaebum. I smiled wickedly as the latter’s engorged cock kicked furiously at the sight of Youngjae’s glazed eyes and gaping mouth as I fucked him.  
“Honey,” I said, looking right at JB, “Daddy looks distressed. Should we help him?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “Uh-hu—AHHH~” I moaned as Jinyoung hit my prostate.

**JINYOUNG** : “I know just what Daddy needs.”  
I stopped rutting into Youngjae and pulled out of him, helping him sit up.  
“Come on, Baby,” I said, guiding him over to JB who was strung out and sweaty, tendons in his neck standing out like they do when he sings. “Give Daddy that lovely mouth of yours, Honey.”  
I pushed Youngjae down to his knees between Jaebum’s legs. He was so far gone, I didn’t need much force to persuade him.

**YOUNGJAE** : I licked hungrily at the tip of my Daddy’s furiously aroused member, pressing my tongue into the slit, my hands gripping his shaking thighs for support.

**JINYOUNG** : “Make Daddy feel better, Baby. Show him just what a good little cocksucker you are. Hyung will be so proud of you when you make Daddy cum in your pretty mouth,” I growled in Youngjae’s ear.  
I pulled his hips back, forcing his face and shoulders forward as I spread his ass cheeks and pushed into him so I could fuck him while he sucked on Jaebum.

**YOUNGJAE** : I sank down on Jaebum’s thick shaft and moaned around him, jerking forward as Hyung pushed into me.

**JINYOUNG** : “Awww, fuck, Baby you’re so sweet,” I moaned as I gripped his hair helping his head move. JB threw his head back and I pulled Youngjae off of him.  
“Daddy’s never had Hyung’s cock up his ass, Angel. Why don’t you tell him what it feels like? Tell him how much you love it.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I looked up at Jaebum innocently. He gazed down at me, eyes sparkling and dark.  
“D-Daddy~, it f-feels so good… Hyung’s cock feels so amazing, I love feeling it filling up my hole, it’s so long, so deep in me, ramming right into my sweet spot~”

**JINYOUNG** : “Good boy~ now make Daddy cum. Make him feel good.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded obediently and took all of Jaebum into my mouth, choking on him a little, but that didn’t matter. I just wanted to bring him release.

**JINYOUNG** : “That’s it, Baby.”  
I snapped my hips into his ass at a brutal pace.  
“Daddy’s close, aren’t you, Daddy? Come on, Angel, make him spill, I want to lick his cum off your lips.”

**YOUNGJAE** : I moaned around his cock again and the vibrations and Jinyoung’s filthy words made him break, releasing into my mouth.

**JINYOUNG** : “There…” I hissed as JB panted through his gag, finally relaxing, his eyes glassy but expression grateful.  
I slowed my hips and took Youngjae’s jaw so I could turn his face toward mine to kiss him messily. I licked the salty remains of JB’s ejaculate from his mouth and wrapped my arms tight around him as I sped up again.  
“Daddy, Angel had four of my fingers and he’s  _still_  snug around my cock,” I moaned, leaning back a little and thrusting up into Youngjae, who was now  _very_ pliant. He bounced a little in my lap and I held my fingers around his cock so he wouldn’t cum as I felt I my own crisis approach.

**YOUNGJAE** : “Hy-Hyung,” I whined. “I wanna cum, Hyung…”

**JINYOUNG** : “You will Baby, you will,” I whispered soothingly in his ear, keeping my voice as even as I could as I became more tense with my approaching orgasm.  
“Hyung’s gonna cum in your little hole first, Angel. Gonna fill you up. Want that, Baby? Wanna be full of Hyung’s cum?”

**YOUNGJAE** : "Please fill me up, Jinyounggie-hyung!"

**JINYOUNG** :  "Such a good Angel, asking so politely..."I whispered, thrusting harder and deeper, panting and grunting in his ear as I felt him clench around my cock. I let out a wavering groan as I orgasmed and my cum pumped into his ass.

**YOUNGJAE** :  I let out a loud, wanton moan as I felt Hyung's cum spurt into me.  
“C-can I cum now, Hyung?" I panted.

**JINYOUNG** :  "Baby I have something special planned if you're up to it. Can you stand and lay down on the bed for me?"  
I helped him up.

**YOUNGJAE** :  I nodded and forced myself to stand up on shaky legs with Hyung's help.  
"Hy- Hyung... Whatever it is I don't think I'll last long..."

**JINYOUNG** :  "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't think you can take," I said in a genuinely soft tone as I ungagged JB, who remained silent, probably too exhausted to even want to say anything. I kissed his cheek and un-cuffed him as well, sure his arms must be tired and thinking that I had put him through enough torment for one night.

**YOUNGJAE** :  "I- I can take it, Hyung. I just... I'm so close!" I whined, inflamed cock throbbing and twitching between my legs.

**JINYOUNG** :  "Okay, Honey, you liked having four of my fingers, right?" I asked sitting down on the bed next to Youngjae.

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded and whimpered.  

**JINYOUNG** :  "Do you wanna try taking Hyung's whole hand?"  
Behind me JB found it in him to gasp.

**YOUNGJAE** :  "R-really?" I asked. "With your th-thumb and everything?"       

**JINYOUNG** :  "Everything. But only if you think you can. I won't be upset if you don't want to. I only want to do what you want."

**YOUNGJAE** :  "I- I wanna try it Hyung," I said. "Want your fist up my ass."

**JINYOUNG** :  "If you're sure,” I said slowly and he nodded vigorously.  
I elevated his hips with pillows so he could be more comfortable and reached for the lube, coating my hand liberally.   
My issue was leaking from his ass. I caught it as it dripped, running my slick fingers over his abused rim, repeating my earlier process, but now, as much as it had been used, full of lube and my own semen, he was more than prepared to take three, and soon after, four, fingers with relative ease.  
"Still feel good, Angel?"

**YOUNGJAE** : ‘F-Feels so good, Hyung~” I moaned, pushing my hips down on his hand, wanting him to hit my sweet spot.

**JINYOUNG** : “Honey… Honey, I need you to keep still for me,” I said, placing a hand on his hip to steady him.

**YOUNGJAE** : “But Hyung…”

**JINYOUNG** : “Love, if you keep squirming I might hurt you, and Hyung doesn’t want to do that,” I said softly, adding more lube.

**YOUNGJAE** : “I… okay…” I mumbled, stilling myself.

**JINYOUNG** : ‘Good boy~” I purred, brushing his prostate slightly.

**YOUNGJAE** : I mewled loudly, trying my hardest not to cum before he could get his whole hand inside me.

**JINYOUNG** : “What a good boy you are,” I cooed. “I know you’re trying so hard for Hyung. Hyung’s gonna make you feel so good, I promise.  
Do you think you’re ready?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded.  
“Please Hyung, please!”

**JINYOUNG** : “Hang on, Angel,” I soothed, bending forward and kissing his forehead, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.  
“Hyung’s gonna go in further now, okay?”  
He nodded and gritted his teeth.  
Stretched or not, this would not be comfortable to start. I pushed, my thumb tucked snugly in the hollow created by my pinky and index fingers. Keeping my hand as narrow and conical as possible, I breached him further, little by little finally managing to force the tip of my thumb and knuckle in when I heard Youngjae’s whimper turn into a cry.  
“Honey? Youngjae, are you alright?”

**YOUNGJAE** : “It hurts, Hyung!” I cried, tears forming in my eyes.

**JINYOUNG** : His ass was clenching frantically around the intrusion.  
“Youngjae, Love, do you want me to stop?”

**YOUNGJAE** : I shook my head.  
“Nuh-uh, I want it Hyung, I just… just need a second…”

**JINYOUNG** : “I’ll go as slow as you need, Honey,” I said supportively, adding more lube while I waited. His muscles were still tense, contracted around my knuckles.  
“Baby, you need to calm down,” I said softly. “You’re all tense. You need to relax your muscles or this won’t feel good for you; and I want my precious Angel to feel good,” I said, tactfully mixing soothing instructions with arousing sweet-talk.

**YOUNGJAE** : I nodded, relaxing as he continued to talk, his soft, sexy voice soothing me.  
“Can you move now, H-Hyung?”

(( _JINYOUNG’S VOICE IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE SOUNDS. LIKE, SECOND ONLY TO MARK’S IN MAYDAY_ ))

**JINYOUNG** : “Of course, Angel,” I crooned, advancing very slowly.  
It was something like trying to force one’s hand into a bracelet that’s  _just_  too small, the ring of his entrance resisting the stretch.  
With enough patience and lube I managed to slide my hand all the way into Youngjae’s ass.  
I hadn’t noticed JB get up out of the chair and fall on his knees at the side of the bed, slumping over it and resting his chin on his arms so he could watch.  
“Look, Daddy,” I said to him as Youngjae fisted the sheets in his hand, eyes screwed shut. “Look what a good little boy we have. He’s taking my hand so well, isn’t he, Daddy?”  
JB stared, mesmerized, as Youngjae’s at Youngjae’s ass swallowing my hand right to the wrist and stoked Youngjae’s arm gently.  
“He is,” he said, softly, his voice husky. “Jae, you’re being so good for Jinyounggie-Hyung, taking his whole hand. Daddy’s so proud of you.”

**YOUNGJAE** : “H-Hyung, I need to cum,” I whined, cock twitching as I felt the hot coil in my abdomen tighten, threatening to break.

**JINYOUNG** : “I know, Baby, I know,” I soothed as JB kissed at his thigh. “Hyung’s gonna make Angel cum so hard.” I twisted my hand gently as I spoke. It was difficult to feel for his sweet spot with my whole hand crowding the tight, wet canal of his ass. I was just glad it was me doing this and not JB, who’s hands are much bigger than mine.  
JB had worked his way up Youngjae’s body and was kissing and licking his nipples.  
Youngjae’s eyes shot open and he started to pant frantically.

**YOUNGJAE** : “It’s coming, Jinyounggie-hyung! It’s coming, I can’t hold it anymore!”

**JINYOUNG** : I moved my hand slowly in his ass and whispered against his skin as JB kissed down Youngjae’s tummy, passing his tongue over a sensitive area of skin roughly three inches above Youngjae’s cock. It was a little spot we both knew well because Jae sometimes got turned on just by us massaging it with our fingertips.  
“Cum for us, Angel,” I said in a very low tone, caressing his tightened balls with a light touch.

**YOUNGJAE** : As soon as Hyung gave me permission, I burst, screaming at the top of my lungs (which would probably show the next day when I had to sing) as my cock pumped out semen.

**JINYOUNG** : Youngjae’s orgasm ripped through him. His entire body was rigid as the velvety walls of his ass contracted around my hand and cum flowed from his cock with forced, hitting a waiting JB full on the mouth.  
Youngjae’s body was covered in a sheen of sweat, giving him a little glow in the dim light – almost like a halo. His eyes were glassy and adoring, proving that Youngjae really can make ANYTHING seem pure, even cumming with your Hyung’s entire hand up your ass.

**YOUNGJAE** : As soon as the last spurt of cum had issued from my cock I passed out from the intensity of my orgasm, falling into Daddy’s arms as Hyung slowly and very carefully extracted his hand, mindful of how oversensitive I might be.

**JINYOUNG** : “Youngjae, Honey, are you okay?” I asked, looking up.  
He was limp on the bed, JB supporting his torso.  
“Youngjae?” I asked again, alarm streaking my voice as I moved up next to him.

**JB** : I looked at our baby’s peaceful face. He was breathing softly, the muscles in his face totally relaxed, eyes closed.  
“He’s alright, I think he just blacked out. He did cum  _really_  hard.”

**JINYOUNG** : “You think?” I said sarcastically, running a finger through the cum that had splattered on his cheek.  
“Well we have to get him cleaned up, especially after the fisting. We can’t just do a quick wipe down.”  
My bed was a mess of twisted, cum stained sheets. “We have to get him to the bathroom. Can you lift him?”

**JB** : I nodded and licked some of the cum from the corner of my mouth before picking him up with a little huff and carrying him out of the room.

**JINYOUNG** : I quickly stripped my bed and put on new sheets before grabbing the vibrators and heading to the bathroom.  
JB had laid Youngjae in the tub and was drawing a warm bath. The youngest stirred a little as the hot water filled in around him.

**JB** : I noticed Youngjae twitching in his sleep.  
“Should we wake him up to wash him?” I asked.

**JINYOUNG** : “No need; he’s coming round.”  
I knelt right down next to the tub.  
“Angel?” I said softly.  
He opened his eyes and started.  
“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” I soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder and stroking the skin with my thumb. He blinked up at us. “You passed out for a few minutes. You’re okay, we’re both here.”

**JB** : I nodded, kneeling next to Jinyoung.  
"We just need to clean you up, Baby."    

**JINYOUNG** : "Are Hyung and Daddy gonna get in the bath too?" He asked, his voice hoarse.  
"The tub is only big enough for one of us, Angel. Who do you want to get in with you?"  
He looked like he was about to cry. "B-but I want both of you," he said, his lip quivering.                         
"It’s alright, Honey. Daddy will get in with you while I clean up our toys and then when Daddy's all clean he'll get out and we will swap. That sound good?"

**JB** :  Youngjae nodded and I climbed into the tub, sitting down carefully across from him.  
"How do you feel, Baby? Did Hyung make you feel good?

**JINYOUNG** : Youngjae nodded sweetly. "It hurt, but Hyung always stopped if he thought he was hurting me.  Hyung and Daddy always take good care of me."  
I felt warmth from my gut to my fingertips while I cleaned the toys, listening to what he said.  
"Of course we do, Sunshine," I said softly. "You're our precious angel."      

**JB** :  "We love you so much, Baby," I said, grabbing some soap and a warm washcloth from the side of the tub.  

**JINYOUNG** :  I finished cleaning up and knelt next to the tub again.  
JB started rubbing Jae's face, arms and torso with the soapy cloth. Youngjae giggled when the washcloth passed over his nipples.

**JB** :  "You're so cute, Baby," I cooed at the youngest.

**JINYOUNG** :  I smiled as Youngjae giggled again.  
JB finished soaping him down and then washed his own body and got out so I could get in.  
Jae reached for a hug as soon as I was in.   
"How does your ass feel, Baby?" I asked and he fidgeted.

**JB** :  I started to dry myself off as Youngjae said, "It hurts, but it’s okay, Hyung."

**JINYOUNG** :  I washed his sensitive areas very carefully and let him wash my back before I got us both out of the tub where.   
Jaebum held out towels for each of us, wrapping Youngjae snugly in the warm, dry fabric.

**JB** : "Can you walk to the bed, Baby, or do you need help?" I asked.

**JINYOUNG** :  "Will you help me, Daddy?" Youngjae asked softly, peeking out from the towel as a dried off his hair.

**JB** :  I smiled and nodded, wrapping his towel around him more securely and picking him up bridal-style, giving him a few butterfly kisses before walking to the bedroom and setting him down gently.   

**JINYOUNG** :  I followed right behind and crawled into the bed next to him.   
Jaebum crawled in on his other side, but Youngjae pouted, "I want Hyung in the middle. He said he was sad earlier. Want him to get the cuddles tonight."  
I felt an affectionate swoop in my stomach that almost made me tear up as he ruched around making room for me in the middle.

**JB** :  I smiled at how sweet our baby boy was and wrapped my arms around Jinyoung, Youngjae doing the same on the opposite side.  
"Goodnight. I love you," I said.

**JINYOUNG** :  "Goodnight." I said softly and I did feel a very small year slide down my face. Jae kissed it and whispered sleepily, "Don't cry, Hyung. We love you," before falling asleep.  
"I know, Angel," wrapped my arms around his softly breathing body and settled into JB's chest. I drifted off, blanketed in their warmth…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. MarkGyeom: 6 Gifts for a Sweet Boy - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes to moving arrangements have kept Mark and Yugyeom out of each others beds for a while so Mark decides to make it up to his Sweet Boy in the run up to Yugi's birthday with a little help from the other members.

I’m Yours Your Mine: Six Gifts for a Sweet Boy

The First Gift

YUGI: I pulled a blanket over us, snuggling close. We were all at the dorm to watch a movie. An activity that used to just be used to kill time now had to be organized just to all get together for an evening since Jackson and BamBam and Mark all had their own places. The dynamic of watching a movie together however, had not changed. Jinyoung JB and Youngjae all sitting together, Jackson and BamBam being loud (the movie we were watching was Deadpool so that was to be expected) and then there was me, curled up against Mark in the darkest possible corner, hiding under a blanket. I was idly tracing the outlines of his abs through his t-shirt, but all I could think about was how we were in this exact situation the night he'd confessed love for me, the embarrassing boner I'd been nursing, and how he'd pleasured me right there on the sofa, none of the other members any the wiser. I could sense history repeating itself as I thought about it, my cock becoming stiff as my hand sneaked down closer to his waist band. It had been so long since we'd had a proper fuck and I wanted him so bad.

MARK: It was nice getting everyone together to see a movie, but the movie was the last thing going through my brain at the moment. Yugi and I were cuddled under a soft pink blanket, my arm around his shoulders and his on my toned abdomen. To be honest, however, the main thing I was thinking about wasn't even the fact that Yugyeom's long fingers were currently only inches away from my pent-up dick and that his was hardening quickly. All I could think about was how much harder my Sweet Boy would be after I gave him his birthday presents. I pulled myself out of my fantasies and focused on the current moment. I turned my head to the left to kiss the top of my younger lover's head and saw him smile. His smile was too innocent, so I moved my lips down to his jaw, sucking and nipping at his earlobe before leaving marks on his soft, pale neck.

YUGI: I gasped softly and smiled as he sucked on my neck, sure to leave a mark. "Daddy," I whispered, toying furtively with his waist band. "Daddy it's been so long,” I whispered.

MARK:  I chuckled and gripped my waistband, stretching it out in front of me so he could slip his hand inside easily. It's not like I wasn't eager as well. "I know, Sweet Boy," I commented.

YUGI:  I smiled excitedly sliding my hand into his pants and palming him through his underwear.

MARK:  "Mmm~ fuck, Sweet Boy," I growled. "Want me to finger you here like I did the first time?"

YUGI:  "Could we do that Daddy?" I whispered softly, rubbing my face against the smooth cotton of his shirt.

MARK:  I smiled genuinely. 

"Of course. I love you so much," I praised. "So pretty, so good for Daddy~" I reached between his legs and gently spread them, pulling down his pants. "Take your panties off for me, Kitten. Daddy loves it when you strip."    

 

YUGI:  "But you won't be able to see me right, Daddy," I said, concerned.

MARK:  I chuckled. 

"Alright then. You can strip for Daddy later," I whispered, pulling his legs to his chest and moving his panties to the side. I brought my fingers to his mouth. "Suck."  

YUGI:  "Yes, Daddy," I smiled, suckling on his finger tips and then taking them into my mouth, curling my tongue around them.

MARK:  I groaned and rubbed the roof of his mouth with the tips of my slim fingers, palming his leaking dick with my free hand.

YUGI: My hips jerked into his touch, moaning around his fingers. The long digits switched from stroking the roof of my mouth to my tongue.

MARK:  I placed my pointer and middle fingers on the top of his tongue before trailing them down and around the sides of his tongue, continuing to apply pressure to his soft wet muscle the whole time. I pulled my fingers out, a trail of saliva connecting the tips of my fingers to his pursed, deep pink lips. I took my fingers into my own mouth, tasting my favorite flavor on my own lips before taking his jaw in my hands and smashing our lips together, getting his taste straight from the source. I growled possessively and continued to palm him through his underwear, applying more pressure and more pleasure to his cock.

YUGI: I whined, starting to rut against his hand as he kissed me. 

"Daddy~" I whispered, sucking on his lip. "Daddy put your fingers in me, please, my hole misses Daddy..."

MARK: I pushed him onto his back and hovered over him, our lips still attached. My hand found its way to his ass and I pulled his panties aside, slipping in a finger and curling it to hit his sweet spot.

YUGI: "Ahhh... ah Daddy, yes..." my ass was tight from neglect, though a few quick fingerings over the past few weeks had kept me loose enough that it didn't hurt too much when he forced his middle finger into my hole, finding my sweet spot almost immediately.

MARK: "Baby, do you want them to hear you?" I teased, slipping in another carefully and abusing his prostate.

YUGI:  I blushed hard, pink dusting my cheeks at the idea. They all knew the nature of our relationship, but I wasn’t really sure if I wanted them to know we were doing dirty things in the corner. "I..." I stammered, "I’ll be quieter Daddy."  

MARK:  I prodded his hole with a third finger. 

"Good boy. Now how many fingers do you want before Daddy carries you into the other room and sticks his cock in your pretty little asshole?"  

YUGI:  "As m-many as i can take without making noise,” I murmured, pressing back against his hand.

 

MARK:  He pressed back and I took that as a cue to put in a third. I got on my knees and licked at his stretched rim. 

YUGI: "Oh fuck daddy... Daddy, eat my slutty ass wanna be nice and wet for your cock...." I whispered as his tongue slipped into me.

MARK: I spread his hole with my thumbs and buried my face in his ass, stuffing my tongue in as far as I could.

YUGI: My mouth was wide open as if I were screaming, but no sound came out, which I congratulated myself on because if we had been alone I would have been moaning like a bitch. 

"Yes, yes Daddy, more ..."

MARK: "Fuck, such a good boy," I mumbled, slipping my thumbs all the way in as I pulled back. I twisted them, stretching him out. I know just how to make him feel good.

YUGI: I had to bite down on my own hand to keep from moaning as i felt him stretch me. My hands clenched into fists and my toes curled but i kept my ass relaxed and held my silence well, despite the urge to cry out.

MARK: "Oh, baby do you wanna go into the other room?"

YUGI: "Yes, Daddy," I whimpered as quietly as i could.

MARK: I smirked at him and picked him up, carrying him into his room. I lay down on the bed and placed him on my lap. 

"Ride my dick."

YUGI: my face lit up. 

"Yes, Daddy," I breathed happily. "Can I suck on it first, Daddy? Can I lick daddy's yummy cock? Wanna make get it wet and slick and sloppy so it slides nice in my horny ass. Can I Daddy? Please?"

MARK: My cock kicked in my too-tight briefs and I stroked his hair.

 "Of course, my Sweet Boy~"

YUGI: "Thank you, Daddy," I beamed, scurrying to my knees so I could nuzzle his crotch at run my fingers along his length, still trapped and leaking in its cotton confines.

MARK: "Fuck, fuck~" I whisper-growled. "Take 'em off, Yugi. Don't tease."

YUGI: "Sorry, Daddy, didn't mean to tease." I said, tugging at his waist band so i could pull his underwear down, his erect cock springing out. i took it in my hand, eagerly kissing along his length.

MARK: I held his other hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. "Fuck, such a good, sweet boy for Daddy, aren't you, Kitty?"

YUGI: "Uh huh..." I panted, licking along his length from root to tip and swiping away the precum that was leaking out with the tip of my tongue

MARK: I let out a long, low growl as he licked at all of my sensitive spots. 

"Shit, Yugyeom, don't want me to cum too fast right?"

YUGI: "Wanna make Daddy feel good," I panted, taking his head in my mouth and swirling my tongue around his tip.

MARK: I tugged and pulled at his hair a bit, my orgasm approaching rapidly.

YUGI: "Sh-should I stop, Daddy? I asked, licking all along the sides of his cock, making sure they were wet.

MARK: "If you think you're ready to ride this cock, then yes," I growled pulling him up and kissing him roughly, yet lovingly.

YUGI: I pushed him all the way back on the bed, straddling his hips. "I can do anything if you tell me I'm a good boy," I said smiling coyly.

((AHHHHHHHHAHSFYBUOGVYTUK THERE IT FUCKING IS!!!))

//Couldn’t resist a teenager reference lol\\\

MARK: I chuckled. "Well then, good boy, spear yourself on Daddy's cock and scream how good he makes you feel."

YUGI: I moaned eagerly. 

“Yes, Daddy," I said obediently rising up and reaching for lube. I poured some on my hand and spread it on his cock before stuffing my fingers in my own as to make use of the residue. "Can't wait to have Daddy's big cock stuffing my needy hole full," I smiled angling the erect organ just right so his weeping head kissed my hole. I slid it up abs down over my entrance. 

"Gonna fuck my slutty ass so good on Daddy's cock," I moaned, "make me scream, Daddy," I breathed sinking onto him, my mouth open and eyes closed lewdly. "Yeahh Daddy, so big… So fucking thick... ugh feels so good... Daddy I missed your cock... fuck myself with my fingers so much Daddy, but it’s never enough. .. gotta be your big thick cock stuffing my hungry ass..."

MARK: I groaned lowly and let my head fall back, exposing my long, pale neck for Yugyeom to suck on. "Sweet Boy, your tight little ass feels so good around my cock~ my little Kitten, Daddy's little slutty Kitty, wanna be even more of a Kitty for Daddy? Jackson helped me pick out a cute little present for you~" I said, kissing him and reaching for the drawer on the bedside table.

YUGI: "A present, Daddy?" I asked in a soft voice, kissing his collarbone. "What kind of present?"

MARK: I opened the drawer and smirked at him. 

"Well, you'll just have to see, Kitten~"

YUGI: "Show me Daddy, I wanna see, pleaseeee?"

MARK: I chuckled and thrust up into him, making his eyes close. As soon as he couldn't see,

YUGI: I felt him put something on my head and reached up. Fuzzy triangles. Kitty ears? "Daddy you got me kitty ears?!" I gasped, excited. "Ate these for my birthday? Are they cute? Do i look pretty, Daddy?"

MARK: I smiled. He seemed way too excited for someone with a cock currently inside them. "Yes, they are for your birthday, and you look more than pretty, Sweet Boy. You look like heaven. You're the prettiest boy in the whole wide world and Daddy loves you so much."

YUGI: My face felt hot, and I wondered how pink my cheeks and nose were. I shivered suddenly running my hands over his chest. "Daddy," I said softly, "Daddy, I love you... fuck me. ..."

MARK: I brought my hand to his jaw, cupping it and stroking his cheek lovingly with my thumb. I stayed there for a moment before planting my feet into the mattress and starting to fuck up into him.

YUGI: "Agh!" I cried, falling forward as he thrust up into me once, very sharply, hitting my sweet spot. "Ahh, Daddy," i panted pushing myself up and rocking slowly on his cock. It felt so good, I whined loudly. "Daddy's cock feels so good. So b-big... Daddy~ Daddy love you so much, " I picked up pace rising and falling as sweat began to gather in my forehead she the small of my back

MARK: I caught him as he fell forward. "Baby, Yugi, Kitty, I love you too. So much," I moaned as I continued to fuck him fast and hard. The kitten ears were getting me dangerously close to cumming already, and I silently cursed Jackson for this, but they made my baby look so pretty.

YUGI: "Daddy like Kitty Gyeommie?" I asked, riding him, my hips rising and falling in tandem with his my cock trapped and weeping between us.

MARK: "Daddy loves Kitty Gyeommie." I chuckled. "I love you more than the world and the moon and the sun and all the planets combined. I love you more than anyone or anything, Yugyeom. You are the most perfect kitty that anyone could ever have." I kissed him and smiled. "And I'm so lucky I have you."

YUGI: I started to feel hot and even more blushy, eyes wet and throat tight. "Love you Daddy... love Daddy so much, yeah, gonna cum for Daddy so hard... gonna... Yeah.... daddy your cock is so big, so thick... daddy I want your cum... cum in my ass Daddy Wanna feel it, Daddy fuck me, make me cum DADDY, HARDER DADDY, MORE, MORE WANNA CUM!" I screamed as though fucking my ass on his dick was the only thing keeping me alive, the promise of his cum, of making him cum too...

MARK:  I growled and my eyes went dark with lust. I grabbed his hips and snapped my own at a nearly painful pace.

YUGI: I growled and my eyes went dark with lust. I grabbed his hips and snapped my own at a nearly painful pa I screamed and whined like an animal moving in ways i can't put names to, just desperate to feel his thick hard cock sliding against my walls, hitting my prostate. The only words i could force out were "Harder daddy, fuck me fuck me fuck, fuck, fuck..." tension building into a hot knot in the core of my tummy, like a bomb, ready to go off. So close... 

"Close Daddy, feel like I'm gonna burst..." his abs felt like heaven as my cock pressed against them and i moved more just to craft that effect, getting hornier on the idea of rubbing myself to completion against his toned tummy. "Gonna cum, Daddy, gonna fuckin cum, gonna, yeah, yeah, YEAH FUCK, DADDY I'M CUMMING AGGHHHHHH~~".

MARK: I quickly grabbed the base of his cock, preventing him from finishing. 

"S-sorry, Kitty, but Daddy wants to cum with you." I bit down on his neck and licked up the few little specks of blood.

YUGI: "Daddy!" I whined as he cut me off right as i was about to cum. "Daddy i wanna cum with you too," i gasped, though i went limp on top of him, letting him fuck me at his leisure.

MARK: I stroked the head of his cock with my thumb, still preventing him from cumming. "Baby, suck on Daddy's neck. Make Daddy cum~"

YUGI: "Yes, Daddy, yes," i gasped, obeying his order. "Love you, Daddy, love...." i cut off, sucking on his neck, and swiveling my hips slightly

MARK: I moaned and my dick leaked and throbbed, signaling that I was close.

YUGI: "Should i bounce harder Daddy?" I asked, nuzzling his neck, desperately wanting to cum

MARK: I nodded eagerly. "Fuck, please do, baby!" I shouted, throwing my head back and letting myself moan as I released my grip and stroked his dick softly.

YUGI: I felt mark's hand stroking me as I bounced, making me bite my lip, my legs becoming weak as i grew more desperate to cum. But Daddy; had to bane Daddy feel good first. "W-wan-na ma-a-ake Daddy f-feel good..." I whined working myself on him as earnestly as I could when all I wanted was him to roll me over and fuck me hard, bend me in half and pound me till I went cross-eyed.

MARK: I frowned. “Baby, no. This is for you. This is all for you, Yugi. It’s Daddy’s job to make his sweet boy feel good,” I said, flipping us and snapping my hips.

YUGI: "Hnngh!" I gasped as he flipped us, all the weight and work suddenly taken off my legs as he snapped his hips, fucking into me at a forceful and very satisfying pace. "Daddy!" In cried out, the intonation questioning. I was surprised to feel that my kitty ears had stayed on even in the transition. I closed my eyes as my mouth fell open lewdly then snapped shut, puckering cutely as he rammed into me, hitting all the right spots.

MARK: I leaned down, my mouth hanging open, panting with exhaustion and arousal.

YUGI: "Daddy, I gasped as he rammed into me, hitting closer to my sweet spot. I writhed under him holding myself to him as my fingernails dug into his back

MARK: I leaned down and kissed him with more love than arousal. "Baby boy, Yugi, want Daddy's cum?" I growled, licking the shell of his ear. "Daddy's getting so close, Sweet Boy. You're so pretty in those kitty ears, gonna make Daddy fill you up so good. Haven't cum in your tight little ass in a while, have I? Deprived of Daddy's cum?"

YUGI: "Daddy I want it so bad~ Daddy, fill me, please!" I whined. "Want Daddy’s thick, hot cum so bad, wanna cum on your tummy... Daddy~"

MARK: I wrapped my hand around his leaking, twitching cock, pumping the hot muscle in time with my thrusts. My hips stuttered and I bit down hard on his neck as I came, my sharp canine teeth digging into the flesh.

YUGI: "Agh! Daddy!" I screamed feeling his teeth sink into my skin as hot fluid filled me. His cock pumped con into me as his hand coaxed me to my own climax. It hit shortly after his making me shake and writhe under him, my release painting his stomach.

MARK: Once we both finished our orgasms I pulled out, falling to his side, careful not to crush him. I turned his head to the side so he was looking into my eyes, kissing his nose. "You're so beautiful. I'm so lucky you're mine."

YUGI: I whined, not wanting to be separated from him so soon. "Daddy, I love you so much. I'm lucky too. I’m lucky to have such a wonderful Daddy who loves me so much." I started to feel emotional and made grabby hands. "Daddy hold me?”

MARK: I smiled lovingly. "Of course, Yugi," I said, pulling his head onto my chest and wrapping my arms around his torso tightly.

YUGI: "I love Daddy," I said hugging myself tight to him, kissing his chest as he pulled my head into it. I wanted to be close to him as I could.

MARK: I kissed the top of his head. "You're an angel," I cooed.

YUGI: "I thought i was a kitty," i said, nuzzling his chest cutely

MARK: "You're Daddy's little kitty angel."

YUGI: I blushed and hid my face in his chest as I felt him reach up to pet my hair. He stroked my soft kitty ears as well and I giggled.

MARK: "Ready for bed baby boy?" I asked, kissing his forehead and yawning.

YUGI: "Uh huh..." I nodded, my mouth stretching wide in a yawn. 

"Daddy I feel sticky. Clean me up?”

MARK: "Wanna take a bath with Daddy?"

YUGI: "Don't wanna move Daddy," I said drowsily.

MARK: I smiled at his cuteness and nodded, going to get some warm wet washcloths. I brought them back to him and started to gently run them over the cum on his body.

YUGI: I giggled sleepily as he cleaned me up. "Tickles," i muttered, smiling adoringly.

MARK: I chuckled lovingly and kissed him softly. I finished wiping him down and threw the towels in the sink, lying next to him.

YUGI: "Daddy is so good to me. I love you. Gotta thank Jackson hyung too. I love my kitty ears

MARK: gently stroked his ears and spooned him. "I love you too. Wish I could be even better. Wish I could give you the world because you deserve it."

YUGI: "Even better how, Daddy?" I asked curiously.

MARK: "Wanna make my boy feel even better all the time. Always. Daddy feels really bad for not being with you enough since he moved from the dorm," I said, placing a small kiss to one of the hickeys from earlier.

YUGI: 'You don't have to feel bad Daddy. Maybe sleep here more... or...."

MARK: I smirked. "I will be, Sweet Boy. Daddy has some more surprises for your birthday~"

YUGI: "Really?!" I asked suddenly not tired at all.

MARK: I laughed and stroked his hair. "Calm down, Baby Boy. We're gonna do one every day till your birthday. That day I have something EXTRA special for my Sweet Boy," I said, putting extra emphasis on "Sweet Boy," knowing how he loves that name.

YUGI: "What kind of presents?" I asked eagerly, snuggling closer to him

MARK: I wrapped my arms tightly around him. 

"You'll see~" I teased. "Now it's time for bed. I'm exhausted."

YUGI: "Ok, Daddy. I'll be a good boy and wait," I said softly, settling down again and giggling as he tightened his arms around me.

MARK: I hummed into his neck and sighed, satisfied. 

"Such a good boy. Daddy loves his Baby soooo much."

YUGI: "Love you Daddy," i said drowsily, inhaling his scent and letting it fill me -calming and distinctly him. I started to nod off eventually drifting into velvet black, warm and happy.

MARK: I kissed his neck one last time before drifting into a deep sleep, satisfied and content, loving the feeling of being with my baby again.

~~~~~~

 


	10. MarkGyeom: Six Gifts for a Sweet Boy - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After many long and arduous months of setbacks, recoveries and proof-reading IT'S HERE.   
> Yugyeom's second birthday gift, a surprise from BamBam gets him bound up in more smutty, fluffy escapades with his Daddy, Mark.  
> Speaking of gifts for Sweet Boys, I'd like to dedicate this to my co-author Shark, as a late and well over-do Birthday present.

**YUGI** : I woke up in the morning feeling like my ass had been ripped open and set on fire. I'd almost forgotten how much the aftermath of being fucked in the ass hurts if you haven't done it in a while. My head was still on Mark's chest and I sat up quickly, realizing that I'd been drooling on him. I quickly found my t-shirt and started to wipe the slobber away, feeling embarrassed.

**MARK** : I woke up slowly. "Baby Yugi, what're you doing?" I asked groggily, my deep morning voice gritty and sexy.

**YUGI:** "Nothing daddy," I said, my voice cracking a bit as i threw the t-shirt onto the laundry pile, my face glowing pink.

**MARK:** I looked down and saw a bit of spit on my chest. I smiled. He was so cute. "Baby it's okay, you don't need to be embarrassed."

**YUGI** : I'd missed a bit. That wasn't the first time I’d slept on his chest, but I'd never slobbered before. I sat there looking very flushed in an awkward silence "sorry," I said.

**MARK** : I felt bad and kissed him. "Baby, don't be sorry, it's fine! Daddy doesn't mind~" I cooed, petting the kitty ears.

**YUGI** : I settled against him when he touched my ears. "But it's gross..." I said.

**MARK** : "I think it's cute."

**YUGI** : "Really?” I asked, my tone a little incredulous.

**MARK** : "Everything about you is adorable!"

**YUGI** : "Even slobber. Okay," I laughed, hearing the other members stirring. BamBam was being very loud about something.

**MARK** : I groaned. "God, what's up with him THIS time?"

**YUGI** : "I dunno. Should we go find out, Daddy?" I giggled sitting up.

**MARK** : I nodded. "Your ass doesn't hurt?"

**YUGI** : "Oh it stings like hell," I said, smiling and wincing.

**MARK** : I frowned, feeling bad. "Want to put some lotion on it before we get going?"

**YUGI** : I rolled over onto my tummy. "Put it on for me Daddy?" I asked.

**MARK** : I chuckled. "Who else?" I asked, grabbing some lotion and rubbing his cheeks, massaging and kneading them before spreading them, revealing his hole. I ran my fingers over his puffy hole softly, not wanting to hurt him. I pressed the very tip of my pointer finger in, unable to help myself.

**YUGI** : "Mmhnnn…" I winced as I felt him touch my hole and even poke his finger in. the lotion was cool and soothing but the contact stung.

**MARK** : "Do you feel good, Baby? Doesn't hurt?" I asked. "You know the last thing Daddy wants is to hurt you."

**YUGI** : "Good, Daddy," I answered. "Stings, but its good. Reminds me of how good Daddy is to me."

**MARK** : I smiled and kissed the small of his back, finishing up and wiping the lotion off with a tissue. "Now get dressed and we'll go see what Bambam's squawking about."

**YUGI** : I nodded and stood, pulling on some boxers and sweats and t-shirt, glancing over to watch Mark as he got dressed too.

**MARK** : I put on a pair of tight boxer-briefs, sweatpants, and a grey t-shirt, holding Yugi's hand as we walked to JackBam's room.

**YUGI** : I poked my head in the door first. "What are you caterwauling about?" I asked, the question directed at BamBam. He and Jackson both stared at me and I realized that I hadn't taken off my kitty ears.

**MARK** : I followed behind Yugyeom. "You're giving me a headache~" I complained.

**YUGI** : "You're really gonna have a headache when you see this." Said BamBam  
“What is it? I asked, looking at the paper he was holding. "It’s the prototype design for the new light stick. It’s HATEFUL." He groaned.

**MARK** : I cringed and pulled Yugyeom away, covering his eyes jokingly.

**YUGI** : I worked my way out of his hold, laughing and looked at it, frowning.   
“l mean... it’s still bird shaped.... mostly. ..."   
"I dunno why he hates it so much,” said Jackson. “It’s gonna have all different colors for us."   
"Oooo what is mine?" I asked. We could usually ask, but the company really decided.  
 "I dunno. I called pink," said Jackson, smiling at me.   
"But. .." my stomach dropped. "But I want pink!”

**MARK** : "Jackson!" I smacked him. "Yugi is pink, you asshole!"

**YUGI** : I tummy twisted uncomfortably.   
"Whoa ok, hey," said BamBam "We're all adults. We aren't really gonna have a spat over colors, are we?"   
"But I'm pink," I said, pouting, still not fully out of my little space.   
"I know," said Jackson calmly. "But it was for Ahgase. The whole Princess Wang joke. I thought they'd like it. On stage, fans come first. "

**MARK** : "The fans don't care that much, Jackson. Yugi comes first and you know that. You know how I can get."

**YUGI** : "I know, Mark, I know. I don’t think I can take it back now though."   
"What colors are left?" I asked. "Can I be purple?" I loved that Daddy always put me first, but I liked that Jackson thought of Ahgase.   
"Yeah, purple is free," Said BamBam.

**MARK** : I pulled Yugyeom out of the room.   
"Yugyeom if you want to be pink then you are pink! I'm gonna force him to take it back," I said, my face getting heated with the anger and jealousy I usually tried to hold back.

**YUGI** : "Daddy, it’s not worth it. I'm pink for you. Always. I like being your pink baby. But daddy, it’s just for promotional stuff, it doesn't really matter. I like purple. It’s close to pink. You don't have to do this. I'm ok with Jackson being pink."

**MARK** : I took deep breaths, trying to calm down, but my chest still burned with jealousy.   
"I-I guess if it doesn't matter to you..."

**YUGI** : "I’m disappointed a little, but it’s not that big a deal. I'm a big boy, Daddy." I smiled.

**MARK** : I smiled, loving how cute Yugyeom was in all his aspects, whether he was Little or not, and willed myself to calm down a bit more. “Sorry for getting worked up,” I said softly, kissing him.”

**YUGI** : "Its ok, Daddy," I said softly, hugging him. "Daddy doesn't have to pick fights over nothing for me. Between us, I'm always pink, right, Daddy?”

**MARK** : I smiled, and nodded thinking about how pretty he would look in his new pink present.

**YUGI** : I ducked back into the room. "I'm purple." I said smiling.   
"Great," said BamBam.   
"Now start we've got that sorted out." Jackson muttered…

**~A FEW HOURS LATER~**

 

**YUGI** : I cuddled mark, feeling content with a full tummy. I rolled over and hugged him enjoying being bigger than him for a bit.

**MARK** : I squirmed and kissed Yugi’s hand.   
"Baby, Daddy's hungry~ Will you get me a snack?"

**YUGI** : "Daddy, we just ate!" I giggled. "How can you always be so hungry?"

**MARK** : I turned and kissed him deeply.   
"I just am. Mostly for you~ but right now I want ramen."

**YUGI** : I smiled. "ok daddy, want me to go make some?"

**MARK** : "Yes please baby boy~"

**YUGI** : "Shouldn't you be the one who makes food for me?" I teased, sitting up and tossing a pillow at him.

**MARK** : I pouted and threw the pillow back at him. "I'm hungry!"

**YUGI** : "Daddy will share with me, right?"

**MARK** : "Yes Baby, of course,” I said, holding his hand.

**YUGI** : I kissed his hand and stood up. As I went out into the hall I heard BamBam being loud again as i passed his and Jackson's room.   
"-- PRETTY PANTIES FOR YUGYEOM!" I stopped, suddenly very curious and pressed my ear to the door, careful to stand against the wall and not let my shadow be seen from under the door.  
_"LOOK HE'S GONNA LOVE THEM SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
_ “Is that a harness?" i heard Jackson ask. 'Don't.' I told myself. 'You shouldn't spoil the surprise.' another little voice popped up in my head saying 'You already know what it's going to be." i hovered, unsure whether to peek or not.  
_"Yeah, and it wraps around a bunch and then it connects to the thigh-highs and then the thigh-highs connect to the panties and EVERYTHING IS SO FUCKING PINK!"_ BamBam shouted. __  
"It's a pretty shade," said Jackson. It was as if they were purposefully tempting me to spoil the surprise. I couldn't help it, I craned my neck around and took a just a little peek and saw a lot of pastel pink and a lot of straps. I then had to forcibly restrain myself from smacking my forehead in embarrassment as BamBam pulled out a dildo and proceeded to use it as a pointer for his lingerie presentation, which was displayed on the TV in their room.  
At this point, I decided I had seen enough and hurried away to the kitchen, trying to forget what I had seen of the harness set. I couldn't believe they'd bought something like that for me. I had a vague image of how I might look, sprawled on the bed like the girl in the photo, the straps pulling at my skin. I imagined Daddy looking at me in it and blushed, feeling my cock harden as I tried to distract myself making the ramen. I carried it back to our room, humming loudly as I passed BamBam's door so I wouldn’t hear anything in case they were still talking.

**MARK** : I smiled as my baby walked back into our room with the ramen.   
"Thank you baby bo-" I stopped myself, noticing that he was hard. "Baby..."

**YUGI** : "What's wrong Daddy? Did I forget something?" I asked looking at the bowl.

**MARK** : I smirked and stood up, walking towards Yugi. I took the bowl from him and set it on the bedside table. "Baby, you're hard~ Let Daddy help with that."

**YUGI** : “Nuh-uh Daddy,” I said pushing him back lightly. “Put a lot of hard work into making Daddy yummy ramen. Has to eat first.”

**MARK** : I frowned, but nodded. He was being fair.   
“Of course baby. That wasn’t very polite of Daddy.”

**YUGI** : I handed him the bowl and spoon and sat down next to him with my arms crossed.

**MARK** : I began to eat the ramen, sighing as I slurped the noodles. "Baby this is so good, thank you!"

**YUGI** : I glanced at him sideways. "You're welcome," I said softly.

**MARK** : I finished the food quickly, eager to find out why his hard-on was there and to get rid of it.

**YUGI** : "Don't eat so fast, you'll choke," I said, smiling.

**MARK** : I pouted and whined teasingly.  
 "Now will you tell me why you're so hard?"

**YUGI** : "No reason... I was thinking about you is all..." I said cutely.

**MARK** : "Aww, so sweet. Let me help you now."

**YUGI** : "Okay, Daddy" I smiled, on tenterhooks, wondering when he would reveal my next present and if it was the panty set.

**MARK** : I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him onto my lap.   
"Would you like to see your second present?"

**YUGI** : "Yes, please, Daddy," I said excitedly, settling into his lap.

**MARK** : "Close your eyes~" I said, singsongy, as I went to the closet and pulls the set out of the hidden box.

**YUGI** : I closed my eyes and waited patiently as he reached for the gift.

**MARK** : I smiled as I pulled it out and held it up for me to see. He would be so happy and surprised! They were open back panties so that I wouldn't have to take the pretty outfit off to fuck him.

**YUGI** : My heart leapt into my throat as i took in the sight of the pastel pink undies. They were backless. I looked down to see comfy looking cotton stockings and... the harness. ..

**MARK** : I smirked and looked at him, walking over and sitting next to him on the bed as I watched his cock kick in his pants. "Like some help with that?"

**YUGI** : "Yes, Daddy, please," I said breathlessly. "Can i wear them now, Daddy? Please. I'm so horny thinking about the harness, please I wanna wear it..."

**MARK** : I looked at the precum stain on his pants and nodded, handing it to him. "Would you like to put it on yourself or do you need Daddy's help?"

**YUGI** : "Wanna put it on so I can surprise you," i said, fidgeting

**MARK** : I chuckled. "Okay then," I said, sitting down and closing my eyes.

**YUGI** : I moved to the other side of the bed, stripping out of my boring comfy wear. I peeled off my underwear. My cock was hard, curling up toward my tummy. I pulled on the panties and the harness. "Daddy," I said, crawling toward him and whispering in his ear. "Help me put my stockings on, Daddy?" I asked, sucking on his ear.

**MARK** : I opened my eyes and looked at him. I gasped and my dick kicked in my pants.   
"Fuck Yugi, you look so pretty~" I growled, helping the stockings up his pale, pretty thighs, making bite marks on the skin as I pulled them up.

**YUGI** : I giggled as he pulled up my stockings. He pulled the leather through the buckles and fastened them, with a dark look in his eye, biting his lip in a way that made me want him to bend me over the edge of the bed and... I shivered with the possibilities of what he could to with me then.

MARK: As soon as the buckles were fastened I pushed him down on the bed and devoured his mouth, unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down along with my briefs with one hand, the other hand in his hair. I rubbed my aching dick against his thigh, breaking the new stockings in with precum stains.

**YUGI** : "Daddy," I gasped, blushing as in felt the heat of his hard cock rubbing against me. "Daddy, my pretty stockings, they'll get all messy'"

**MARK** : "Where would you rather my cock be?"

**YUGI** : "Can we start with my mouth?” I whispered, leaning up and licking his ear.

**MARK** : I groaned as he licked my ear.   
"Fuck yes. Get on your knees, Sweet Boy."

**YUGI** : I knelt on the floor and caught sight of myself in the mirror and groaned. My cock was so clearly visible in my panties i couldn't resist stroking the outline. I felt mark slip my kitty ears onto my head and looked up; As if I wasn't horny enough already.

**MARK** : I dragged my dick across his face, smearing precum across it. "Go ahead, pretty kitty."

**YUGI** : I licked at the precum on my lips before diving for his cock, licking first at the base and mouthing my way down the side. I licked my lips as I worked my way up the other side and then took his tip in my mouth.

**MARK** : I hissed with pleasure and gripped his soft hair, tugging a bit as my hips twitched.

**YUGI** : "Daddy?" I said tonguing at his tip and licking up the pre-cum.

**MARK** : "Yes Sweet Kitty?"

**YUGI** : "Daddy, talk to me... Wanna hear your voice," I moaned, gripping his thighs as i sucked on his tip abs took him a little deeper.

MARK: I smiled down at my boy and moaned, stroking his ears. "Baby Boy you look so pretty on Daddy's cock, all strapped up in your harness and panties, all horny and hard and ready for my dick in your ass aren't you, Kitty? Hmm? Like it when Daddy talks to you about how big the stain on the front of your panties is?"

**YUGI** : I moaned. His voice was enough to drive me insane, but the words. I felt my cock pulse, leaking precum and making the stain on my panties even bigger.   
"Yes, Daddy, I love it Daddy, more..."

**MARK** : "Like being a good, obedient Kitty for Daddy? Like wrapping your tongue around Daddy's cock and sucking on it like a little whore?"

**YUGI** : I keened, nodding and bobbing on his tip before releasing it with a pop. "Can I suck on Daddy's balls?" I asked cutely

**MARK** : I dragged my thumb across his bottom lip slowly. "Please, baby."

**YUGI** : I giggled, holding his cock to the side and licking at his scrotum, sucking one side into my mouth.

**MARK** : My hips bucked and I moaned out, tugging at his hair.

**YUGI** : He pulled on my hair, and I moaned, taking his whole scrotum in my mouth and tickling it with my tongue.

**MARK** : My balls tightened as I seized up, trying not to cum.

**YUGI** : I felt them tense against my tongue and released them, turning my attention back to his cock, weighing it on my tongue before sinking onto it fully.

**MARK** : "Agh, fuck Gyeom! O-off, unless you want me to cum!"

**YUGI** : He yanked on my hair pulling me off his length. "S-sorry Daddy," I said. "Was Gyeommie bad?" I simpered.

**MARK** : I sat down and pulled him into my lap, kissing his neck.   
"Oh no-no-no-no-no, Baby! You weren't bad, you were so good that Daddy had to stop so he could cum inside your ass instead~"

**YUGI** : "No Daddy, I’m bad,” I said fingering my cock through my panties. "I'm making my pretty panties all messy. I'm a naughty kitty, Daddy should punish me."

**MARK** : I laughed. "Wanna be a naughty kitty now? Want Daddy to spank you and then tie you up and use you as a fuckhole?"

**YUGI** : "Yes Daddy, punish me," I said, starting to ride my hand. "I'm a naughty boy. I'm a slut. Daddy gotta teach me to be a good boy. "

**MARK** : In less than a second, I switched my headspace and grabbed his hand away and pinned it to his other. I threw him over my lap, kneading his ass and then smacking it hard.

**YUGI** : I yelped as he threw me across his lap, keening as he hit me. There was a loud slap that made my cock ache. "Should I c-count them Daddy?"

**MARK** : "Yes. Count them like a slutty little Kitty. Ten."

**YUGI** : "One." I said obediently, bowing my head and letting my hips jut up a bit so he could hit me better.

**MARK** : I smiled. He was such a good obedient boy.   
"Good~" I cooed, hitting him again.

**YUGI** : "Two," I sighed, biting my lip. I restrained myself from scratching him, though it took an enormous effort.

**MARK** : I felt his cock twitch and bounced him a bit on my knee, slapping his ass a third time.

**YUGI** :  "Three," I said gritting my teeth. My cock was livid, getting tastes of friction as he bounced me on his lap. I wanted **more** , but I needed to be good.

**MARK** : I hit him six more times. He was so good at being patient, but it was getting hard for me to hold back. "One more baby," I said, mainly to comfort myself, before bringing my hand down one last time.

**YUGI** : "Yes! DADDY thank you! Thank you for punishing me. I’ll be a good boy now. Be perfect good slut for Daddy," I cried.

**MARK** : I nearly came in my pants. I threw him on the bed and hovered over him.   
"Baby can you take me without prep? I can't wait any longer!"

**YUGI** : "As long as Daddy's cock is slick. Good slutty kitties can take anything Daddy gives.”

**MARK** : "Fuck, Daddy's been leaking this whole time," I said, running my hand over my cock to spread the precum before sliding in.

**YUGI** : "Kitty make daddy's cock happy? In my pretty harness?"

**MARK** : I keeled and nearly came as the tight heat of his ass engulfed my aching cock. "Daddy's cock is so happy, baby. Your harness looks so beautiful," I said, running my hands over his pretty body.

**YUGI** : "Fuck my ass Daddy. Pound me raw. ‘Til I can’t walk Daddy!"

**MARK** : I hooked my fingers in his harness and fucked into him hard and fast.

**YUGI** : "Aghh~gh~gh~ghhh, Daddy~y~y!" I screamed, my eyes crossing, making my vision go blurry. His cock wasn't quite slick with to make the slide genuinely smooth, so it stung slightly as his thick, vein-webbed member dragged against my walls.

**MARK** : I moaned loudly and reached around to palm him through the panties. "B-baby, baby, baby," I rambled. "Gonna cum!"

**YUGI** : His thrusts pushed me against his hand, the fabric rubbing against my sensitive tip as he abused my ass, nailing my prostate again and again and again. "Please, Daddy, please! Want your cum! Wanna be full of Daddy's hot, thick cum. Daddy pump me full like a slut. Your cumslut, want it dripping out of me, daddy fuck me harder, fuck me daddy fill me up, Daddy, I want it! "

**MARK** : I slipped my hand inside the panties, wrapping it around his aching member as I came hard.

**YUGI** : Soon I felt the satisfaction of his firm hand curling around my cock and moaned, bucking wildly into it, horny on the mental image of how fucking slick and messy my panties were and the feeling of my Daddy's seed spilling into me.   
"Fuck, fuck, yeah Daddy, put your cum in my tummy daddy... love when Daddy stains me inside. Makes me feel dirty... fuck daddy, make me dirty... Daddy, make me cum... wanna cum on myself Daddy." I fucked myself on his cock as it rested inside me, humping his hand like an animal in frenzy.

**MARK** : I rode out my orgasm and stroked him faster. "Cum for me."

**YUGI** : "Yes, Daddy, yes, yes, yes!" I screamed feeling the tension in my groin snap as cum burst from my tip and my muscles began to spasm.

**MARK** : I pulled out and carefully flipped him, kissing him softly. "So pretty~"

**YUGI** : "Am I, Daddy?" I gasped, sensitive, squirming under him, the harness lulling at my sweaty skin, panties soaking all down the front. My legs felt like jello.

**MARK** : I sat and pulled him onto my lap.   
"The prettiest. Want a bubble bath?"

**YUGI** : "Yes, please Daddy," I smiled.

**MARK** : "Uppies?"

**YUGI** : "Yes, Daddy. Carry me? Baby's tushy hurt."

**MARK** : I chuckled. "So cute," I cooed, nuzzling his nose.

**YUGI** : I giggled as he carried me down the hall to the bathroom. We heard a sudden shriek that could only be one person.  
"OH MY GOD YUGGIE!!! LOOK AT THAT!!! I KNEW YOU WOULD LOOK SO PRETTY AND SEXY IN THOSE!!! LOOK HOW MUCH YOU CAME, I KNEW YOU WOULD LOVE IT!!!" BamBam shouted at the top of his lungs.  
I blushed as heads started poking around doors. Pretty much everyone but JB came to gawp.   
"For fuck's sake, BamBam,” said Jinyoung pushing his head down and pulling him out of the hallway. Youngjae found all this hilarious

**MARK** : "I'm glad you agree with me that he's pretty but what the fuck BamBam?!" I shouted, taking my baby into the bathroom and locking the door.

**YUGI** : "Why does he have to be so loud about everything?” I grumbled as he sat me down on the toilet.

**MARK** : "I dunno baby. Daddy's sorry~" I said, stroking his kitty ears.

**YUGI** : "You don't have to be sorry for anything. See if he gets a proper thank you from me though." I muttered as he filled the tub.

**MARK** : I chuckled. "Bath toys, Baby?"

**YUGI** : "Mmhmm" I nodded smiling. "Daddy help me get undressed?”

**MARK** : I helped unbuckle his harness and slipped off the panties, tossing them on the tiles to be washed later.

**YUGI** : "Did everyone buy me a present Daddy?" I asked as he undressed me.

**MARK** : I nodded. "A present from everyone~"

**YUGI** : "Even Jinyoung?" I asked, half-jokingly.

**MARK** : "Yes, he got you a very pretty one~ Think you're gonna love it. Saving that for last though."

**YUGI** : "What about you Daddy? What did you get for me? "

**MARK** : "You'll see baby. It's something very special that I got specially made for my special boy!"

**YUGI** : "What is it Daddy? Tell me? Pleaseee?"

**MARK** : "Nope!" I said. "Bath time now."

**YUGI** : "But I want to know what Daddy got me," I pouted as he got into the bathtub after me.

**MARK** : I chuckled and repositioned ourselves, pulling him onto my lap. "Sorry baby, but the other presents will have to hold you over until then~"

**YUGI** : Okay, Daddy. I'll be good." i said softly as he put his hands on my waist.

**MARK** : "Good boy. How about Daddy makes you feel good?"

**YUGI** : "Daddy, I wanna play with your cock," I said sweetly. "Can I?"

**MARK** : I kissed him. "You can, baby."

**YUGI** : I smiled excitedly, my tongue between my teeth and reached into the water, my hand traveling up his thigh until I found his cock. I let my fingers curl around it, thinking that there were few things more satisfying than holding his length in my hand.

**MARK** : I groaned, smiling back at him. “You’re so adorable, sweet boy~” I cooed.

**YUGI** : I blushed at his praise pumping him in a loose fist, playing with the precum as it diffused into the water

**MARK** : I tilted my head back. “Mmmm fuck Baby that feels so good…” I moaned. He worked me with his skilled little hands. “So good for Daddy. You should have a reward,” I said reaching out and taking his cock in my hand. “You want that, Sweet Boy?”

**YUGI** : "Yes, Daddy, wants a reward. Love being Daddy's sweet boy," I whined. "Please Daddy, make Sweet Boy cum..."

**MARK** : I planted my feet on the porcelain and thrust my hips up, sucking on my baby's cute pink perky nipples and stroking his cock, squeezing the head rhythmically; I know that's my sweet boy's favorite. I began fucking him hard as I could, biting my lip as he blushed and whined.

**YUGI** : I panted and moaned loudly abs wildly, my voice wavering with the force of his thrusts. Water splashed over the side of the tub ac little. I couldn't even think about the need, just that it meant he was putting his full force behind his thrusts, his hand doing magical things with my sensitive head.

**MARK** : I ran my tongue from his chest to his collarbone to his jaw and licked up to his earlobe, nibbling on it for a moment before whispering sexily, "Cum for Daddy, my Sweet Boy."

**YUGI** : "Daddy~ Daddy I think I'm cumming..." I whined feeling tension in my groin like I was going to explode.

**MARK** : I licked and sucked at his neck. "I think I'm cumming too, sweetie," I groaned.

**YUGI** : "Mnnnnghhhh! DADDY! I cried as we came at almost the same time, my whole body going rigid as I clung onto him, his thick, hot seed pumping into my ass

**MARK** : I bit into his neck as I came. I kept rolling my hips and stroking his cock softly as he climaxed, prolonging the pleasure for both of us as long as possible.

**YUGI** : "Thank you, thank you Daddy," i sighed as we stilled, the water still lapping at our skin. I slumped against him, nuzzling my face against his neck

**MARK** : "You're welcome, Sweet Boy." I cuddled him and stroked his hair for a while before grabbing the soap. "Baby, sit up so Daddy can clean you."

**YUGI** : "Okay," I mumbled, obeying the order. He soaped the cloth and began to gently wash me.

**MARK** : I hummed to him as I washed his body. "Wanna wash your hair now or tomorrow?"

**YUGI** : "Now please Daddy. Like when you massage my scalp." I smiled drowsily.

**MARK** : "So sweet, baby." I lathered my hands in shampoo and brought them to his head, massaging my fingers into his scalp and singing to him deeply.

**YUGI** : "Daddy, feels so good... you sound pretty." I moaned, slumping forward a little.

**MARK** : I kissed the nape of his neck and smiled, finishing up and rinsing him off. I quickly cleaned myself and picked him up, carrying him out of the tub and wrapping him in a soft towel.

**YUGI** : I smiled as he carried me off and deposited me on the bed, still in my fluffy towel. "Daddy, I want cuddles."

**MARK** : "How can I say no to that cute face?" I put on a pair of boxers and snuggled next to him, his body wrapped in my arms.

**YUGI** : "You can't," I smiled smugly. "That's the point." I buried my face in his neck.

**MARK** : I softly cooed at him and kissed his head. "Night, Gyeommie-baby."

**YUGI** : "We go sleeps now Daddy?" I yawned.

**MARK** : "We go sleeps now."

**YUGI** : "Yayyy," I said softly. "Love sleeping with Daddy. I get another present tomorrow, right Daddy?"

**MARK** : I chuckled and thought about the pretty item. "You will."

**YUGI** : I was going to bug him to try and get him to tell me what it was, but I was so drowsy I started to fall asleep as I thought about it, dozing off as I snuggled into his warm chest.

**MARK** : I kissed the top of his head one more time before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
